


if u c pudd

by balladofpaulk



Category: Just My Luck (2006), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 63,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladofpaulk/pseuds/balladofpaulk
Summary: basically a story about how dougie and harry's relationship evolves. I'm bad at summary's but i promise it's actually alright lmaoTRIGGER WARNING (self harm)first few chapters is set in the rehab clinic dougie stayed in





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-i do not own any of mcfly

if u c pudd: dougie and harry's love story.

dougie pov - i have loved harry since the day i moved into the band house. He was the fatherly figure i didn't really have, a brother and a best friend.  When frankie left me, i was a mess. I felt i had no one, so fucking alone. It was shit.

harry pov - I remember doug being mess and i felt i had the responsibility to be there for him, no matter how alone he felt. When dougie was in rehab, i used to blag my way into see him most nights. There was this one day, that i remember so well. It was a tuesday around 2.30am, dougie rang me in a state. I arrived as soon as i could as soon as he saw me, he flung his arms around my neck and jumped his legs up, so they were around my waist. I just held him whilst he sobbed into my shoulder. I sat in silence, tracing different shapes on his back, running my hands through his hair. His cries became softer and slowly he lifted his head that was leaning on my body.  'Thank you for coming' his frail voice whispered  'I'm here whenever you need me' I assured him. He gave me a weak smile. Soon after came a knock at the door. 'Mr Judd i think it's best for you to leave so Mr Poynter can get some rest.' I sighed and began to get off of the bed. I reached the door and turned back to doug and saw a look of sheer panic on his face. He was trembling from head to toe and had turned so pale. I couldn't leave him like this. I went back over the bed and took dougie's hands, tears streaming down his face, dropping onto my bare arms. He pushed his head into my chest and i lay back on his bed. Cuddling him until is breath returned to a fairly normally speed. The man entered the room again, seeing the state dougie was in, he was willing to let me stay the night. We chatted about random stuff as i played with his hair until dougs eyes became heavy and he slowly fell asleep in my arms. This was when i realised i was in love with Dougie Poynter

dougie pov - i woke up to harry's fingers running up on down my spine. 'morning beauty.' harry said in a gentle tone. 'did you just call me beauty ??' i asked with a snigger and raised eyebrows. 'wHAT no, i said butty' harry said obviously trying to hide the fact he called me beauty. I smiled at him and we locked eyes as he smiled back.

harry pov - i wanted to grab him and push our lips together there and then. We just started chatting and dougie really started to open up about how he had been feeling over these past years. Listening to him talk about his suicide attempt was so upsetting. i grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a tight hug. 'I wish i could have taken away every last bit of pain you felt' i said with a tear rolling down my cheek landing on dougie's naked shoulder.

dougie pov - 'dude are you crying' i asked harry 'no. i think i dribbled' he said sipping away at his cheeks.'Yes you were oh my god harry you're so stupid! Come here' i said pulling him in for another hug and this time i felt the tears starting to build up in my eyes. We pulled away from the hug and saw each others faces, tears streaming down the both of our cheeks. I don't know why i was crying it was like i felt this massive emotion build up in side of me and the only way for it to come out was in tear form. Harry wiped the tears from my face and i gave him a shy smile. 'Why are you crying?' Harry giggled 'I really don't know haz' i said chuckling. Only, i did know. I was in love with Harry Judd.

harry pov - the man from last night knocked on the door. 'harry would it be okay if you left now as dougie has a session to attend, but i'll keep you updated and you can visit again soon.' he said with a large smile. Dougie let out a sigh. 'Thanks for coming' dougie exclaimed then jumped off of his bed and threw is arms around me one last time, before i left. I gently placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Anytime!' i said smiling, placing my chin on top of dougie's head. I open the door and left. 'love you!' dougie shouted. i quickly stuck my head in the door 'love you too' i said feeling all tingly inside. Harry get a grip of yourself mate! He doesn't love you like that you idiot. He said it in a friendly way. I subconsciously told myself.

dougie pov - Dougie get a grip of yourself dude! He doesn't love you like that you twat. He said it back to you in a friendly way. I subconsciously told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

harry pov - A few days had passed since i last saw doug. I got a call from the clinic. 'Hello is this Mr Judd?' a quite female voice asked. 'Um yes it is, is everything ok?' i asked anxiously. 'Dougie was making great progress, but unfortunately has began self harming. The specialist are confused what this could be over, but they also know this isn't an easy process.' The woman said in a sweet tone. I felt my heart fall in my chest. Why did he have to go through this pain? He had such a hard life as a child, how is it fair on him? I wish i could have taken all his pain myself. 'Mr Judd, are you still there?' the phone called. 'Gosh, yes, sorry' i said with tears forming in my eyes. 'Is it possible if you can make your way over to the clinic asap?' Said the woman. 'Yes of course. I'll be the in 10 minutes.'

dougie pov - 'i wish he loved me back oh how i wish.' The only thought running through my head whilst making fresh cuts on my arm, my tears rolling into them sending a stinging feeling each time. I didn't want to spiral backwards, but this felt like the only thing making the pain go away. Both my arms dripping with blood, i held my legs tight to my chest and i sobbed, silently. 

harry pov - i ran to dougies room and burst the door open. He had pulled the sleeves of his blink jumper all the way down to cover the cuts and absorb the blood. His eyes, red raw. I slammed the door and ran over to the bed where he was sitting. I rolled up his sleeves, tears rolling down both of our faces. 'I didn't mean it Harry! Please don't hate me, I'm getting better.' he said whilst sobbing. I gently planted kisses along each of his fresh cuts. I looked up at him ' I'm not gong to ask why, but i promise you. It will get better. I love you dougie.' I said it with so much meaning, but of course he will think it is just a friendly way. 

dougie pov - 'I love you too Harry.' I said wishing we both meant it as lovers. I looked into his amazing eyes and started crying, uncontrollably. I couldn't stop. Harry pulled me up into an embrace, while i sobbed onto his chest, he sobbed into my hair giving me soft kisses on top of my head. I don't know why he was crying. Maybe seeing me in such a state? We both fell and lay down on my bed. My head buried in the crook of his neck, stroking my bitten finger nails up and down his chest. Tears still rolling down our faces, but no noises, just silent cries. He pulled me in closer and tangled our legs together. My eyes slowly closed into a light sleep. 

harry pov - I lay there with dougies heavy head on my chest (not that i minded) thinking. Thinking about whether i would ever tell the young boy how i really felt about him. Thinking about whether he will love me back or reject me forever. Thinking about my sexuality. (I had always been open about my sexuality. I'm straight, but if i really love someone then why should i stop loving them because of fear?). After many hours of deep thought, i felt dougie stir. I reached over the boys small body to check the time. It was 3:26am. I didn't want to leave dougie without saying goodbye so i decided to get comfy and be dougies big spoon. Dougie grabbed my arm and pulled it over his body holding onto it for dear life. 'Wow are you okay?' I said with concern it was like dougie thought i was going to walk out and abandon him. 'Yeh i just don't want to be here alone.' His voice choked up and i felt a tear fall onto my arm. 'I'm not going anywhere. I promise.' I said in a genuine tone. He pulled me close to him, feeling the scabs from his cuts press into my arm. Dougie flinched. 'Do they hurt?' i said with concern. 'Yeah' he said like he was admitting defeat. 'Can i try and make them feel better?' i asked. He nodded with a smile on his face and eyes full of tears. I took one of his arms and gently ran my thumb over each cut dougie had made. I took his arm and rested it on my head and began stroking the tears off of his face. I kissed up and down dougies arm, like earlier, this time being more gentle knowing the pain they were causing him.

dougie pov - I lay there watching him soothe my wounded arms. 'What did i do to deserve someone so amazing? Someone who cares about me. Someone who wants the best for me. Someone who loves me.' I thought to myself wishing i had the courage to say it out loud. Once harry had finished kissing my arms. I intertwined our fingers and smiled. He smiled back and pulled my neck so i was closer to him, foreheads resting against each other, lips hovering centimetres apart. He planted a soft kiss on my lips that sent fireworks all around my body. It was nothing more than a peck, but it was amazing. Even if harry did just mean it as friends. Harry closed his eyes and went off into a deep sleep with me staring at him the whole time, too afraid to fall asleep, worrying if harry will realise he kissed me and run off. My breathing became quick like a panic attack, thoughts racing round my head at 1million mph. Harry sat up quickly with a concerned look on his face. My face was full of fear. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in so tight, our chests were touching, reassuring me he wasn't leaving. My breathing eventually returned to a normal pace, inhaling harry's scent. He ran one hand up and down my back and the other was playing with my hair. 'You're okay, i'm here.' Harry said, his voice muffled, his mouth being in my hair from kissing my head. We lay down together, still holding me. I shut my eyes and dreamed about me and harry, together, in a relationship, doing... things! Even if harry didn't feel the same way. That kiss made my mind wild.


	3. Chapter 3

*a few weeks later*

harry pov - i had been in and out seeing dougie, every other day almost. The doctors said that me being there had a positive effect on doug. But finally, it was the day i had been waiting for, doug was getting out of rehab. I went to the clinic to pick him up, but they told me he had left by himself a few hours ago. A lump built up in my throat and i felt sick. 'Where could he be?' I thought to myself. I got in my car and drove to see if i could find him.

dougie pov - As soon as they said i could go, i ran. I didn't know where i was running to, i just knew as soon i could get out of there, i was out. I finally ran out of stamina and crashed against a tree in a park and began crying. Tears of pain? Tears of relief? Tears of happiness? 'Dougie?!' i heard a voice i know all too well shout my name. I didn't bother rushing to my feet instead i just sat there without moving. Harry came sprinting over and sat down next to me. 'Wow dougs, i just went to the clinic, but you weren't there. I've been driving round for ages trying to find you!' He said with concern. 'Sorry mate, i just had to get out of there as soon as i was allowed. And so i ran. I just kind of ended up here.' I said, eyes still stinging from the tears i just cried. 'So butty, why have you been crying.' he said in a soft voice. This was it. I was done hiding all my feelings from him. Hurting myself because of the way i feel. A feeling that i have accepted will never go away. 'Because.... I love you' i said in a whisper so quiet he would only hear if he was actually listening. 'I love you too.' he whispered back. 'No harry you don't. I don't mean it in a friendly way. I love you i really fucking love you harry.' I said, tears building up in my eyes again. (Why do i always cry when I'm with him?)

harry pov - I couldn't believe it. He said it. The words i had been dying to tell him, but petrified for what he might say. A smile crept onto my face and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I pushed him so his head was against the tree and i smashed our lips together. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Soon, battling for dominance, exploring every inch of his mouth. The kiss became soft and a smile snuck onto both of our lips. 'I love you too dougie poynter. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that properly. I was always so scared an-' Dougie shut me up with another kiss. I pulled away and began kissing down his jaw and along his collar bone. slowly undoing his shirt one button at a time, planted kisses down his chest and slightly defined abs. 'H-Harry. Please can we do this somewhere less.. public?' I pouted at him, to which he smirked. 'Come on, lets get back to mine.' i said with a flirtatious gleam in my eyes. 

dougie pov - 'but first. Harry Judd. I fell in love with you the very first time i saw you in that audition room. You were a cocky git, but i couldn't help but fall for you.'

harry pov - 'really Dougie Poynter?! Well all i can say is.. me too. I fell in love with the little quite, blond boy that anxiously waited for his name to be called into an audition room. I knew that we were polar opposites and for some reason, that attracted me to you even more. When we both got into the band, i hoped this day would come sooner, but i love you dougie poynter and for you, i would wait a life time.'

dougie pov - we stood up and i took harry's hand, leading him over to his car. I got in the passengers seat and we drove back to his. Ready to do something i had been dreaming about for a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

harry pov - i pushed my door open dragging dougie behind me. I slammed the door with dougies small body and began kissing his lips with so much passion. When i heard a small cough (you know the type people use to get someones attention?) we pulled apart to see tom and danny, eyes and mouths wide open. 'Shit.' dougie and i said at the same time. We stared at them for a while. 'Well guys wha' was tha' about?' Danny said with a huge grin on his face. 'Are you guys a thing then?' Tom said with a a smile so big, his dimple stood out. 'Well i mean i don't know.' dougie said sheepishly. 'Well doug its up to you. Will you be my boyfriend. I mean if you want to. I know we're meant to get to know each other and stuff first, but we've known each other for so many years. I -' Dougie kissed me again. 'I would love to be your boyfriend harry. I love you so much.' 

dougie pov - 'oh my god you guysss!' tom said like a teenage girl. 'I'm glad you two finally realised how perfect you were for each other.' danny said in his strong bolton accent. I looked up into harry's amazing eyes and gave him a huge, meaningful smile. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. 'Now can you two get out of here so we can carry on with what we started.' I said with a smirk and raised eyebrows. 'Oh my god doug. We don't wanna know!' Tom said trying to get out of the door quickly pulling danny behind him. ''ave fun boys' Danny said, half out the door giving us both a cheeky wink.

harry pov - we both laughed and i picked dougie up so he wrapped his legs round my hips, i pushed him against the wall and began kissing him fiercely. The kiss was messy, but incredible. We walked up the stairs, which took for ever because i kept kissing him and he kept kissing back, each step we took. We finally reached my bedroom. I began nibbling on dougies earlobe and he let out a moan. I began to kiss down his neck and rip his shirt off and kissed down his chest. I reached the zipper of his jeans and began to pull it down slowly, using my teeth. 'Haaarrryyyyy' Dougie said with a moan. 'Please stop teasing me' his breath, increasing its pace. I smirked, wanting to tease my boyfriend some more. Knowing that really he loved it. Dougie tangled his hands in my hair slowly pulling his jeans down, scraping my nails along his v-line. His erection poking out. 'Eager are we doug?' and began pulling down his boxers. I licked the vein along his length and flicked my tongue on his head, tasting the pre-cum leaking out.

dougie pov - we had barely begun, yet i could already feel a small orgasm build up inside of me. Harry's mouth surrounded my cock and he began to suck, getting further down my length each time. I groaned pulling Harry's head towards me, causing him to suck on my balls. My eyes began to flicker 'H-H-Harry, I'm g-gonna. P-P-Please stop. I want t-to make this l-l-last' Harry stood up and took me over to his bed. I lay down and began bucking my hips. I heard harry rummage around in his sock draw. 'yES!' He came over to me fully naked opening a condom packet, i took it off of him and rolled it down harry's cock. He pushed me down i was on my back, legs in the air. Harry pumped some lube onto his fingers and inserted one into my arse, then two, then three I clenched my cheeks around his fingers. 'You want me to stop?!' A concerned harry asked. 'No.. no please keep going. I just need to adjust.'

harry pov - i covered my dick in lube and aligned my dick with dougs hole. I pushed my tip into dougie. I pushed further into him causing him to grunt and moan. Once i was fully in, i heard dougie wince. 'Stop a minute, don't go any further a second.' he said trying to get himself used to me being inside of him. 'I'm already all the way in butty.' A smile crept onto his face. I pulled out of dougie and pushed back inside of him with a lot of force. I kept going pulling out faster, pushing in harder and faster. Hitting dougie prostate each time. 'H-H-HARRY I'M GONNA.. SHIT!' Dougie let out strings of white cum, exploding all over both our our chests. I could feel my orgasm coming hard and fast. 'DOUG I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER' I felt the cum explode from my cock. I pulled out of dougie, lay next to him and pulled his cum covered body onto mine. Him lying on top of me. Giving him loads of small kisses on his lips. 'I love you so so much doug' he smiled against my lips 'I love you too haz.' I kissed him again 'Come on boyfriend, lets go get cleaned up.' I pushed dougie off of me and pulled him into the shower. So happy. I can't believe it. Our first time.


	5. Chapter 5

harry pov - 'douuugieeee.' i said like a child. 'hmhmm' he said, still tired and probably annoyed that i woke him up. 'Do you want to go on a date? Like a proper date.' I asked him twirling his hair around my finger. He rolled over and smiled at me. 'Oh my god yeah! What and skip all the get to know stuff and just have a really cute first date?' he said looking at me with a grin. 'Yeah. Shall we go to the zoo then cinema?' i asked him raising my eyebrows. 'Sounds perfect.' he gave me a soft peck and cuddled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying his body heat bounce off of my body. 

dougie pov - we both crawled out of bed and harry pulled me into the shower with him. Planting soft kisses all over my body, face and lips, water dripping down both of our heads. We washed each other exploring every inch of each others body. I lost my footing and nearly fell on my arse, but harry caught me, both breaking out into fits of laughter. Harry's phone was on shuffle whilst we were in the shower when 'all about you' came on. 'Dude you have our own songs on your phone?!' i said laughing at him. 'We get them automatically! You know that.' He said defensively. We held hands and began singing and dancing together, enjoying every moment. Harry changed the lyrics to 'dancing on the shower tiles' which made a huge smile grow on my face. I placed my head on his chest, realising what an amazing dad harry would be. Realising how lucky i am.

harry pov - 'come on dougs. It will be dark by the time we get there!' i shouted upstairs to dougie. 'I'm coming jeez. I want to look good for our first da- Wow. You look.. wow!' he said, eyes wide slowly walking down the stairs. 'You look pretty wow yourself mr poynter.' We were both in casual clothes, but there was something that made him look different. Good different. We got in the car and had a full carpool karaoke. We had my playlist on then, about 40 minutes into the journey, blink came on. Dougies face lit up with excitement 'oh my god as if you voluntary have blink!' he said like a fangirl. I just smiled in response and watched him play the air guitar in the passengers seat. 

dougie pov - we walked into the zoo, hand in hand. Harry got our tickets and a map. We walked round looking at all the monkeys, mesmerised by their intelligence. 'Doug come this way.' harry took my hand and led me into and indoor area . The walls were all glass and inside each box was a different reptile. I was so fascinated by the creatures, one bearded dragon really appealed to me, he was called astrid and was really cool. Harry came back (i hadn't realised he left) with a woman who worked at the zoo. 'Hi dougie?' the woman said 'hey!' i said with way too much enthusiasm. 'You taken a liking to astrid? Do you want to hold him?' i raised my eyebrows and nodded eagerly. I took the bearded dragon from her, admiring him up close. Harry was stood in front of me taking a lot of photos.

harry pov - he looked so cute, like an excitable child. The woman who worked at the zoo asked me if i wanted her to take some candids of me and dougie together. She took this one, it was perfect. Dougie was holding astrid up to me, but we were looking into each others eyes, both laughing like idiots. The kind lady put astrid back and me and doug carried on walking round the zoo. A few hours past and we headed back to the car park. 'That was so much fun. Thanks haz' doug said to me. I kissed the top of his head and clambered into the car. I sat in the seat for a while, admiring the photo the woman took of us. I set it as my lock screen then posted it on instagram. The comments were flooded with people saying 'pudd' i just laughed and smiled at doug. Realising that 'pudd' isn't just a fun name for the fans anymore.

dougie pov - we reached the cinema and bought a large box of popcorn and a large pepsi to share. We got our favourite seats, back corner. We sat down and harry put his arm around my shoulder, i rested my head in the crook of his neck. The film started and harry started to rub my thigh, sending shivers down my spine. 'Harryyyy!!!' i whispered to him high pitched! 'What? It's dark and practically empty, who cares?' I glanced over at harry, who was pouting at me. I rolled my eyes and let out a girlish giggle. Harry cracked his hand over my knee i grabbed it and quickly looked at him. 'Don't do thaaat' i said in a whiney voice. 'I'm so sorry, please, let me make it up to you.' Harry whispered and began to lean in to kiss me. The kiss started slow and gentle, but soon progressed into something a lot more passionate, tongues clashing, leaving us both groaning quietly.

harry pov - the film was over and we decided to go back to dougs. We lay on the sofa whispering sweet nothings to each other. I ran my fingers up and down dougies chest then rolled on top of him. I started giving him gentle kisses on his neck, occasionally sucking and biting it, leaving marks on his pale skin, causing him to moan. I stopped kissing him and started playing with his hair and looked down at him, eyes full of love. A smile grew onto my face. 'What are you smiling at?' dougie asked me curiously. 'You.' i answered simply. 'i love you dougie, so so soo much' i planted a small kiss on his lips. 'I love you too harry, i really do.'


	6. Chapter 6

dougie pov - i sat in the bathroom at 3am fiddling with a blade. I pressed the blade into my skin and swiped it from left to right, the stinging pain running through my veins, i made another cut and another. I sat down with my back pressed against the bath. Harry came running into the bathroom. 'Oh my god, dougie!' harry said in shock. 'H-Harry I'm sorry' i said with sobs separating my words

harry pov - i ran and sat next to doug, tears forming in both of our eyes. 'Why are you doing this baby?' i said kissing his cuts. 'I'm scared haz' doug said, tears rolling down his face. 'Scared of what?' i said confused. 'Losing you' he said as his breathing pace quickened. I pulled him in tight letting him sob loudly into me. 'I will never leave you dougie. Even if i'm not your boyfriend, we will always be best friends. Always.' i said into his hair, kissing it. He stopped wailing, pulled away and looked at me i wiped his tears off of his face. 'Do you want me to clean it up?' doug nodded, eyes red raw. I got a wipe and began wiping away the blood on dougies arm. He winced and pulled his arm away. 'Hey, i know it hurts, but please let me make this better.' I cleaned the rest of his cuts and looked and doug tears streaming down my face. 

dougie pov - 'doug, please never do this to yourself ever again.' harry said to me. He had tears pouring from his eyes. I felt so guilty, it was all my fault that he was crying, my pain had turned into his pain. 'I promise harry. I'm so sorry i dealt with it this way.' my sobs became loud again and harry pressed his lips against mine. Probably half to shut me up, half to show his love for me. I swallowed the large lump in my throat and fell asleep in harry arms on the bathroom floor.

harry pov - i let dougie go off into a deep sleep in the bathroom before i picked him up and placed him into bed. I climbed in next to him and just as i shut my eyes, dougie wrapped his arms around me. I held him close, making sure he knew i wasn't going anywhere. I intertwined our legs so we were even closer. I felt dougies body start to relax i rubbed the top part of his arm. I felt so guilty being the reason why dougie felt he had to hurt himself.


	7. Chapter 7

*a few weeks later*

dougie pov - tonight was the first night of tour. 'Haz, come here a sec' harry came over and wrapped his arms around my waist placing his hands on my arse. 'Yesss' he replied looking down at me. 'How would you feel if we told the fans about us tonight?' he raised his eyebrows and a smile appeared on his face. 'I'm gonna do it on stage and i know exactly how.' i said to him. 'Now go you have physio in 5 minutes.' i said rushing him away. I made my way over to tom who was getting his hair done. 'So tom how would you feel if i sang a line in 'i'll be your man' but change the lyrics to 'when i found you harry'?' i asked him nervously. 'Wait omg you're telling the fans tonight? Or are you just teasing them with pudd. Leaving them to wonder what goes on behind harrys bedroom door?' he said laughing. 'Shut up fletcher. No actually telling them. Then getting harry from behind his drums and kissing him?' i said raising why eyebrows in anticipation waiting for toms answer. 'Yeah sure!' a nervous sweat dripped down my brow scared about what the fans might say. 

harry pov - we were getting ready to go on stage when dougie started freaking out. I had never seen him like this before a gig. Normally he was so ready, but it was like he was so scared of going out there and screwing up. 'Hey don't worry about screwing up, look at danny, he forgets the words all the time!' i said trying to reassure him everything would be okay and gave him a gentle kiss. YMCA came on the speakers knowing it was our queue i started jumping up and down to get myself siked up. Dougie was still standing there nervously playing with his guitar pic. 'Come on butty if you do this gig well, i'll give you a treat afterwards.' I walked to the back wing ready to walk to my drums but gave doug a flirty wink before. Dougie kept coming over to my drums throughout the show and i admired how amazing he was at the bass, watching him have fun on stage fills my heart with so much joy. Tom introduced 'i'll be your man' i was singing along playing the drums. Then tom stopped singing and it was replaced with dougie. The fans went crazy when doug started singing. Danny looked at me confused (what's new) but i started listening to doug's voice. 

And I'm right here, so lock the door

Because you need me

But I need you more

And I don't care, 'bout your mistakes

Because they all went away

When I found you harry

dougie pov - the fans screamed, like really screamed. Tom carried on singing and i made my way over to harry's drums he mouthed 'i love you' to me and when the song came to an end, i made my way back to my mic. 'Harry, darling.' i said in my usual, flirty, pudd stage voice 'could you come down here please.' harry stood up and came over to my mic. 'So this is my boyfriend harry, you guys know him kinda. He's the one that sits at the back and practically does nothing except stare at my arse whilst i play.' The fans screamed and some cried. I kissed harry and he made his way back to his stool. 'Okay, cool. What is the next song you will fuck up mr jones?' i asked my fellow band member. 'Um ah don't kno' doug paha, lost me set list. Tom?' the boltoner asked the blond on his right. 'You're useless danny. 5 colours. ' the whole arena screamed '1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4'

harry pov - the gig came to an end, we did our bows and through guitar picks, sweaty towels, drum sticks and water bottles, waved then walked off. I took dougie by the hand and lead him into the dressing room. We both sat on the sofa cuddling until i remembered that dougie announced our relationship. I got my phone out and checked twitter. It was flooded with so many amazing comments from the fans and some random people that either knew 'all about you' or saw us on strictly and I'm a celeb. Either way, there were more positive responses than negative, which was a relief. Me and doug were sharing a hotel room after we got back after the gig we were both shattered, even too tired for the treat i had promised dougie. We pulled off our clothes and got straight into bed hugging each other. 'Shall we put stuff on social media about us so other fans that weren't at the show don't feel left out!' i asked doug. 'Yeah, ok babe' I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and took a photo of me and doug lying in bed together, hair messy and eyes tired. I posted an instagram with an explanation that dougie and i were seeing each other and saying how happy i was with him. I posted the same thing to twitter and Facebook. Doug did the same but used a photo we had taken a few weeks ago of us kissing after having some fun! I was so happy. I could finally talk about dougie as my boyfriend and go out holding hands not caring if someone gets a photo of us.

dougie pov - i wrote a soppy paragraph on my instagram. 'I love being with harry. He made me feel safe, protected, loved. It had been so long since a man to love me in any way. My dad ran out on us leaving me in charge to care for my family. I guess thats why it felt strange when harry came along. I've never been so in love with anyone. I love you so so much harry mark christopher judd, i can't wait for our future together.' Harry read it off of his timeline and started crying, kissing me all over the top half of my body. 'I love you dougie, I love you so so much. I promise i will never leave you.' he told me letting his tears drip onto my bare chest. I smiled and rubbed his head, he came level to my head and pecked me on the lips. I cuddled into his chest, enjoying the moment with my boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

*3 months later* 

harry pov - it was dougies birthday tomorrow and i wanted to make sure everything was perfect. We went to bed and i stroked dougie until he was sound asleep. I snuck out of bed at around 3am and took his presents out of their hiding place. I wrapped each of them individually. I had gotten him some little presents, standing tickets to blinks tour and a two week holiday for the two of us to thailand. I arranged the presents so i was happy with them and blew up some balloons and dotted them around the room and round the house, knowing we would both play with them like children in the morning. I also set up a few party poppers on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. I strapped a few birthday banners to the doors and walls and let some streamers hang from either end of the sign. I shut the door to the living room, tip-toed up the stairs and climbed back into bed. I went to sleep, excited for the morning and seeing dougs reaction to his presents.

dougie pov - I woke up at 9, rolled over and shook harry to wake him up. 'Harry it's my birthday! Wake up.' I said like an excitable child. Harry's eyes slowly opened. 'Happy birthday baby.' he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. 'Come on let's go open your presents.' harry said, taking my hand, leading me down stairs. I ran down the stairs jumping from the second step landing on a balloon sending a loud bang through the house 'FUCK doug, that shat me up.' harry said to me beginning to laugh afterwards. 'Sorry i didn't do on purpose!' i said laughing with harry. He took me into the living room so i could see all of my presents neatly wrapped. I went over and sat on the floor in front of them. I opened them all until there was one left. I opened it to see that harry had made a scrap book of memories that we shared. Harry took a photo when we were driving to our first date listening to blink he stuck in that photo then i flipped the page to see he had bought us tickets to see blink at their next tour. I carried on looking through the photos, tears rolling down my face remembering all the memories we shared together. I got to the second last page, there was a big collage of photos of us kissing, cuddling and just being general idiots together. There was a photo of the two of us on holiday with tom and danny. We were just laughing as friends, but it looked like our spark had always been there. I turned the final page seeing two plane tickets stuck to it. 'Oh my god harry. We're going to thailand?!' i looked at him with a huge smile on my face. 'Sure are!' he replied. I jumped onto him and began kissing him. 'This has been the greatest birthday and it's not even 10 o'clock'

harry pov - i wanted to make sure dougie had an amazing birthday, i made him pancakes for breakfast and took him out for lunch. We got back to mine and i had a chocolate cake waiting for him. He ran over to it, i walked behind him and put my hands on his hips. He covered his fingers in chocolate icing and licked it off, fingers lingering in his mouth, longer than necessary. I tightened my grip and let a small moan escape my mouth. 'You want some?' doug said seductively. I smirked and nodded. Dougie covered his fingers with more icing and went to put them in my mouth before quickly smearing it on my nose. I raised my eyebrows at him and my lips slowly broke into a smile. 'Sorry, let me clean that up for you.' Dougie whispered to me. Dougie licked and kissed my nose getting rid of all the icing, then kissed my lips enabling me to taste the flavour of the icing as well as him. We started ripping each others clothes off before he stopped me. 'People will be here in 20 minutes!' dougie said with some urgency. 'Better make it quick then' i said, still kissing his neck. 

dougie pov - 'that was great.' i said breathing heavy on harry's chest. 'Have i given you a birthday to remember?' Harry asked me, eyes still still closed, with too many sensations running round his body. 'I'd say so.' i said to him, kissing his lips. A smile crept onto harrys face 'Right now get off me so we can clean up and get ready for your guests.' Harry and i got ready and sorted our after sex hair. Tom and danny were the first people to show up, arms filled with presents. Then my mum, fletch, gi, izzy, georgia and so many amazing people i cared about. I left my presents wrapped in the corner of the living room. I had such a great night full of great company and i had harry to thank for it all. Once everyone had left, i opened the presents with harry. Then we had a photoshoot together with the camera my mum had bought me for my birthday, pulling party poppers, kissing, laughing, throwing balloons around like children. It all seemed so perfect. Me and harry had such a gorgeous relationship. We put a film on then when it finished, we made our way to bed at around 2am. 'Thanks for the best birthday ever haz. I love you' i said staring into his eyes. 'That's alright, anything for you. I love you too.' He gave me a soft kiss and we both closed our eyes to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

harry pov - i have known dougie for majority of my life. I knew that i wanted to marry him since the day of our first audition. I was scared that if i proposed he would say no because we have only been in a relationship for under a year, but it felt like we have been together since the band house. I loved him and i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. 

dougie pov - there was something a bit different about harry, he was happier than normal and he kept telling me he loved me. He told me to look nice, but not too nice tonight. I just assumed we were going on a surprise date night. I through on my favourite shirt but didn't do the top few buttons up. I wore it with some black jeans and some boots that i have worn to death.

harry pov - this is what every little thing in our relationship was building up to. It was the most perfect night. The sky was full of stars and it was warm enough to go out without a jacket. I took dougs out on a walk. I wore a grey v-neck and tight black skinny jeans (dougies favourite outfit on me). I put a jacket on, just incase dougie got cold and i had to give him it, like they do in the romantic films. We strolled down a path, dimly lit by street lamps. We reached a park, the same park where dougie and i shared our first kiss and told each other how we really felt about each other. 'Haaaarrrryyyyy' dougie said like a whining child. 'Yeeess' I replied with slight laugh. 'I'm cold' he said clearly wanting my jacket. I took it off a dropped it over dougies shoulders. A small smirk appeared on his face. He look up at me and i planted a kiss on his lips. It became intense, quickly. I ran my tongue along dougies bottom lip asking for entrance, he accepted, exploring every inch of each others mouth. I pulled away from his lips, resting my head on his forehead, a large smile appearing on both of our faces. I slowly lowered myself onto one knee.

dougie pov - i gasped. Never did i think harry would be proposing, we hadn't been in a relationship all that long, yet it felt like we've been together forever. But of course. It all makes sense now. We were back in the place we first got together really. I covered my mouth with my hands and my eyes started to fill with tears as harry cleared his throat. Harry began telling me all the reasons why he loved me. How he never thought i would love him when all along, i thought the same about him. He then started to tell me all about the future we are going to have. It was the most perfect moment i had the biggest grin on my face and i felt tears stream down my face the entire time. Then finally the words he had been building up to say escaped his mouth.

harry pov - 'So Dougie Lee Poynter. Will you marry me?' i said and waited in anticipation

dougie pov - 'Oh Harry Mark Christopher Judd. I will marry you!' He slid the ring on my finger and stood up. I jumped on him, wrapped my arms round his neck and legs round his hips and planted small kisses down his neck. 'Shall. We. Go. Make. This. Last' I said each word after a kiss on a new patch of skin then smirked into his neck. We ran back to our house kissing each other and smiling all the home. I have a fiancee.


	10. Chapter 10

*3 months later*

dougie pov - I walked to the door of harry's house, boxes filled with my belongings. I knocked on the door, it swung open and before harry could greet me, i started loading my boxes into his house. 'Wow dougs what are you doing?' harry said chuckling. 'I didn't want you to ever doubt our relationship and now we're engaged i feel we should move in together.' i said still bringing the boxes into his house. 'You're so weird and spontaneous, i love you.' Harry said to me, helping me bring my boxes into his house.

harry pov - Me and doug had been talking about moving in with each other for so long, but we never got round to it really. When he showed up at my door it was amazing, i felt like our relationship was finally falling into place.Once we had unpacked dougies things we sat on the sofa and got talking. We were planning our wedding, writing out the guest list, choosing our best men and ushers, picking out the colour theme. It seemed early on, but it seemed right. 

dougie pov - we were having such a good time planning then these words flew out of harry's mouth, out of nowhere. 'I want kids doug. Like soon.' I didn't know what he meant, how soon? Would we adopt, find an egg donor, what? 'Wait, what.' I said without really thinking. 'Shit I'm so sorry doug i didn't mean to scare you i just knew what an amazing dad you would be and with the wedding i don't know i'm ju-.' I shut him up with a kiss. 'Why are you sorry? Being a dad with you is all i have ever dreamed about.' i said smiling still only inches away from his face. 'but how, who, what?' i asked confused, knowing how i would prefer to have our children, but i also knew it had to be a joint decision. 'Izzy?' i said he said with uncertainty. 'Thats a lot to ask from her haz. As much as i would love iz to help us become dads, can we really ask that much from her?' i asked harry. 'I've been best friends with her forever. I'm sure she would do it for us.' he said reassuring me. 'Can you ring and ask if we can go round tomorrow and talk to her about it please?' i said nervously. 'Of course' he kissed me on the forehead a went to get his phone.

harry pov - 'Iz? Hey. Would you mind if me and doug came round yours at about 1 tomorrow? Yeah everything fine, we just need to ask you something. No no, we just want to ask you to your face and we haven't seen you in a while. We need to have a catch up.' I hung up the phone and went back into doug. 'We're going round izzy's at 1 tomorrow, okay?' i asked doug, he nodded and i sat down next to him. 'What made you tell me you wanted kids?' doug asked me genuinely. 'I don't know, i have wanted them for so long and it took us so long to tell each other how we felt about each other. We aren't getting any younger and i know what an amazing dad you'll be. Also tom and danny will be thrilled being uncles.' I said to him twirling his hair around my finger. We ordered a chinese and spent the night talking about nothing, just enjoying each others company. 

dougie pov - i was lying on the sofa kind of scared to fall asleep knowing tomorrow we were going to ask izzy to have our child. My eyes became tired and i went into a light sleep before being carried up the stairs by harry. I pretended to stay asleep, enjoying my boyfriend carrying me up to our bed. He placed me down gently and kissed me on the nose before taking off my clothes leaving me in just my boxers so i was more comfortable. I felt the bed dip and harrys breathe danced along my cheek. 'I know you're awake butty. You just looked too cute.' A smile spread across my face and i pursed my lips waiting for harry to kiss them. We both fell asleep in each others arms, patiently waiting for the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

dougie pov - i woke up feeling so anxious. I intertwined my fingers with harry's and he grabbed my hand tight, spooned me and nuzzled his face into my neck. 'Are you excited?' he said into my skin, his breathe sending shivers down my spine. 'So so nervous babe.' I said with a lot of worry. 'Don't be! I know izzy, we've been best friends since school and she loves you too!' he said kissing my neck. 'I'm scared though haz. What if she rejects us. Then what?' i said with a lump forming in my throat. 'Then we'll figure something else out. You have to remember that we're asking a lot of iz. But at the same time, i know her.'

harry pov - we went over to izzy's. i knocked on the door and dougie wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my chest. 'Harry, Dougie! How are you? Come in' she had a pot of tea waiting on the table for us we all took a seat around the table. Izzy looked at us with a confused, concerned look on her face. 'Wow guys are you okay?' she said. 'Yeah we're fine, we just have a huge favour to ask and please don't feel obliged to say yes. This is a massive favour and well... We were wondering if you would um have our baby?' I said holding dougies hand on the table stroking it with my thumb. 'Oh my god guys yes of course. But i know you both and I heard you talking at dougies party about how much you want twins. So what do you want to do? Its totally your decision and i'm so honoured that you're choosing me.' Twins oh my god i cant believe izzy said she would have our twins. This would be perfect.

dougie pov - Twins i can't believe it! This is everything i ever wanted and for izzy to say yes. I'm in so much shock. Tears of happiness streamed down my face. 'Doug, stop crying come here!' Izzy said laughing. I stood up to hug and kiss her. 'I love you both so much, you're going to make the greatest dads ever!' Izzy said, one arm round each of us. 'Thanks iz, you're amazing' harry said kissing her cheek. After hours of laughter and catching up, harry and i had to go. We made our way to the door and said goodbye to izzy. 'See you in a few weeks for the first treatment?' i said with a huge smile on my face. 'Ahh yes, see you in a few weeks.' We walked off hand in hand discussing baby names all the way home.

harry pov - we didn't want to tell danny and tom straight away, we wanted to make sure everything was working and going to plan so we didn't get anyones hopes up. 'LUKE! I like luke for a boy' Dougie said with excitement in his voice. 'Luke? Like luke skywalker!' i said knowing exactly why doug chose the name. 'Maybeeee' he said with a small smirk. 'And let me guess, leia for girl?!' i said laughing and kissing dougies hand. 'You're not funny. But i can't lie, you're kinda right.' Dougie said, his face going a light red shade. 'What about mauva for a girl?' i said curiously. 'Mauva, i like it.' He looked up at me and smiled. 'Well if we're having twins we're going to need more than one name. Got any other girl names you like?' i said looking right into dougies eyes. 'I really like luna.' he said raising his eyebrows. 'I love it!' i said planted a kiss on his lips. 'Maybe even more than i like mauva!' We reached the front door, i made us some more tea and we sat down in the living room discussing boys names we liked.

dougie pov - we came to the conclusion that our favourite boy names were isaac and lloyd. If we had one boy and one girl, they would be called luna abigail and isaac lloyd. After hours of talking about how happy we were. We snuggled on the sofa and put back to the future on. Harry played with my hair and rubbed my thigh until i fell asleep. I woke up to the credits rolling and a sleeping harry judd, who's arms were wrapped around my body i kissed his lips and they turned into a smile. He pressed his forehead against mine and rubbed our noses together. I smiled at the thought of being a dad with harry. He was such an amazing person and he would treat our children with so much love. His love for me shows that he will never walk out and leave like my dad did. I was so happy. With my band mate, best friend, fiancee. I couldn't wait for our future.


	12. Chapter 12

*a few weeks later*

dougie pov - i was running with a shadow chasing behind me. 8 shadow figures came at me, front on, i turned quickly to see more coming towards me in every direction. I was enclosed they were getting closer and closer.I was claustrophobic and anxious. I screamed. 'Doug. DOUGIE!' i was shaken awake my harry, my body dripping with sweat and lungs struggling to fill with oxygen. It took me a while to come to my senses and realise who was shouting my name. 'H-Harry' i said, finding it hard to catch my breath. 'Are you okay? Why were you screaming like you were being murdered?' harry asked me confused. 'Oh um, nothing. I don't know.' i said trying to get off of the subject. 'Don't you dare lie to me poynter.' Harry said looking me in the eye. 'No, you'll laugh.' i said curling myself into a ball. 'I promise i won't. I want to help you.' Harry replied in a comforting tone. 'Well i had this nightmare and they were chasing me and then surrounded me and i felt so claustrophobic haz, it was horrible.' I said hugging into him. 'What was chasing you baby?' he said kissing my head. 'I don't know they were like shadows. It seems like nothing i know. I'm sorry for waking you.' I said to him. 'Don't be stupid, i don't want you going to sleep scared every night. I'm glad you woke me up. I'm glad i can help you. But do you think this has anything to do with izzy's treatment tomorrow?' He asked me whilst running his hand up and down my back. 'i don't know, maybe. I feel like the shadows could represent my fears and responsibilities. I'm scared harry.' I confessed to him. 'Yeah most likely! But doug, i'm scared too, we can be scared together. I won't let you be scared alone.' He reassured me. We lay there for a while, i was too scared to sleep again so i just watched harry sleep.

harry pov - 'Doug' i said knowing dougie thought i was asleep. 'Harry? You're awake? Yeah, what?'he said confused and startled. 'Are you okay?' I asked him. 'No.' he said curling into me. 'We don't have to do this you know.' i said to him. 'I know harry but i want to, i really, really want to.' he said to me in a sad tone. 'Then why are you feeling like this?' i asked him. 'Because what if one of us do what my dad did. Walk out. Walk out on our children. Say we don't love them anymore. They will never forgive themselves, i know i never have.' He said to me, head still buried in my chest. 'We won't. You will never, ever put your children in that position. You know how it feels, you would never want them to experience that. And me, this is all i have wanted for so long, being a dad with you. Our children deserve so much happiness, and thats what they'll get, from the both of us.' I felt a smile grow on his face, after i said that. 'I love you harry.' he said to me, kissing my chest. 'I love you too doug. Forever.' I said stroking his thigh. 'Forever.' he said to me and wrapped my arms around him.

doug pov - i woke up the next morning to harry's arms still wrapped around me. I broke into a smile, looking at my gorgeous boyfriend sleeping. I couldn't believe today we would find out if the ivf worked and if we were able to have twins. Our alarm went off, and a wave of nerves came over me. Before i could say anything, harry pulled me into him closer, tightening his grip so i felt safe. 'Today is going to be great, okay.' he assured me knowing how nervous i was without opening his eyes. He opened his eyes and kissed me on the lips. We both got up and went to get ready to meet izzy. 'I'll be down in a minute babe.' Harry called down stairs to me while i anxiously bit the skin around my nails, sitting on the bottom step. Harry came running down the stairs, grabbed my hand and pulled me up to kiss me. We went to my car and drove to the clinic where we were meeting iz. When we pulled up, izzy was waiting for us outside, we got out of the car and hugged her. I walked in holding harrys hand and i put my arm round izzy. Both of them had a way of calming my nerves. I have known izzy since i was 15 and harry introduced us all to her when we moved into the band house and we just clicked.

harry pov - we filled out a lot of paper work then sat down in the waiting room. We waited for about 15 minutes before izzy's name was called. 'Miss johnston you and your partner can come through now.' the doctor said. 'Um well, it's us three.' Harry told him. 'Okay that's fine.' The doctor said with a smile on his face. We all walked through into a smallish room. We all sat down with the doctor who confirmed that everything went to plan and izzy could have our twins. Dougie and i both cried, tears of joy. Izzy got changed into a hospital gown and sat on the bed in the room. The doctor asked if we wanted to stay in the room with iz, dougie is too squeamish when it comes to blood, or anything like that so he waited outside. I stayed with izzy, but stayed at the head end at all times. 'Okay miss johnston, we have inserted both embryos and everything is fine. We will see you again in a few weeks for your first ultrasound.' I wrapped my arms around izzy and kissed her cheek. 'Thanks so much for doing this for us iz, you don't know how grateful we are.' i said to her, still hugging. We walked outside to doug 'We're gonna be dads in 9 months poynter.' Dougie let out a squeal and ran over to me wrapping his arms around my neck. 'Izzy you're the best, thank you for this.' he said to izzy genuinely. 'Anything for you two. Well go on then!' Izzy said to us 'What?' we said at the same time. 'Go and tell tom and danny! And i'll speak to you soon.' She kissed us both and we ran to the car to ring our parents on the drive over to danny's. Our parents were happy for the both of us and couldn't wait 9 months to see their grandchildren.

dougie pov - We walked up to danny front door hand in hand. 'Coming' a strong bolton voice called. We had already told tom to go over to dannys as we wanted to tell them both together. 'Alright love birds' danny said with a grin on his face. Harry and i walked through to the living room and sat on one of the sofas together. 'Is everything okay? Have you broken up? Do you want to leave the band?' Tom questioned us. 'Don't be stupid tom.' i said to him laughing at him getting flustered. 'We actually wanted to tell you that well umm.. in 9 months you're going to be uncle danny and uncle tom to our twins.' harry said to them, waiting for their reaction. They both leaped up and hugged us. 'You are gonna be such great dads! And i get to be an uncle. Tha's great!' danny said to us. 'Oh my god i cannot believe it, you're going to have such amazing, loveable children.' tom said. Harry and i exchanged a smile. 'Yeah we've kinda been going behind your back for a few months because izzy's the mum and well everything went to plan today and her first scan is in a couple of months.' i told them both. 'I can't wait to teach 'em guitar and spoil them!' Danny said with a lot of excitement. Once the buzz had died down a bit, we ordered some pizza's and watched all 3 toy story's. Danny and tom were trying to get us to tell them baby names we liked, but we wanted to keep it a surprise for them. Once toy story 3 finished, me and haz left at around 1am and went straight to bed when we got home. We spoke about how happy we were with each other and how our lives couldn't get any better, before finally going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

harry pov - we hadn't told the fans about everything that had been going on in our lives for these last few months. Our engagement, moving in together and izzy's pregnancy. We both felt like they had a right to know and people were finding pictures of doug that paparazzi and fans took whilst he was out with his engagement ring on. We both have one, but normally wear them on a chain around our neck when we were out or performing. We would wear them on our fingers once we had told our fans and the world. The best way to reach our fans was through social media so i found a photo from each big event that had taken place and made it into a collage, along with other photos we had taken together. Once me and doug got engaged, i organised a photoshoot for us. I asked one of our good friends, dean, to take the photos for us, and they came out great. We got a few of them printed and hung them around the house, none of the fans had seen them, so i thought this was a great opportunity to share them. I wrote 'the past few months have been extremely hectic for doug and i. Our relationship has been amazing and i am absolutely, utterly in love with him. Not too long after dougies birthday, i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I got on one knee and asked him if he wanted to marry me (he said yes). A few weeks later, doug, being the idiot he is, randomly turned up at my door and started moving himself into my place. Then i had this crazy thought that i was really serious about. I wanted a child. I asked doug and he was scared, but he wanted the same thing. I would like to thank my amazing friend that i have had forever, izzy. Thank you for carrying our twins. Yes. Dougie and i are expecting twins, so in 9 months, we'll be dads and tom and danny will be uncles. I can't believe how quick our relationship has progressed, but honestly i feel like I've been with him a life time. Dougie Lee Poynter is my best friend, fiancee and my rock. I honestly couldn't be happier. Also to all of the pudd shippers, you're welcome. Thanks for being the greatest fans and being super supportive, you're the most kick arse fans on the earth! Galaxy defenders, stay forever. Love you guys - haz'

dougie pov - everyone was so happy for us, it was amazing. They asked a lot of questions so we decided to do a twitter q&a, it was so much fun interacting with our fans like this. They asked us questions about how harry proposed, what baby names we liked, will we be getting any pets and if we could tweet more photos from our engagement shoot. We answered them truthfully and said we wanted to keep babies names a secret, we got so much support. It was so great to be with someone i was truly happy with even if the fans didn't approve i couldn't be happier with harry he made me so extremely happy, the fans being happy for us was just a bonus. We put our phones and down and harry started kissing down my jaw, he then started sucking and kissing on my neck, making sure he left marks on my skin. I pushed him off of me took his hand and lead him the stairs. We reached our bedroom and pushed our lips together. I pushed him against the wall. 'My turn.' i whispered in harrys ear. I started kissing harry, one hand on his neck, one hand fumbling around with his belt trying to get his jeans off. Once his jeans were around his ankles i dropped down onto my knees and got so close to his boxers, my hot breathe went through onto harrys cock. He let a small moan 'dougie please' he said in a whiney whisper. I pushed my lips just above his low waste band, slowly trailing down over his boxers. Harry jerked his hips, i clasped them tightly and pushed him back onto the wall. 'Stay where i put you.' i said sternly. 'Doug please, please stop teasing me.' harry said with short breaths. I slowly lowered his boxers and ran my finger down harry's v-line then started to kiss along his length. Harry pushed his hips forward again. I slammed them back 'i said, stay where i put you.' and began flicking his head with my tongue, wanting to tease harry some more. I finally started pushing my mouth down his cock, slowly. I slowly slid it back and started to suck. Harry tangled his hand in my hair and bit his lip, several moans escaped his mouth. When i stopped, he pulled me up and kissed me, it was messy but compassionate. 

harry pov - dougie slammed me onto the bed and rummaged around in the bedside table for lube and a condom. I took the condom off of him and threw it across the room. 'You sure?' he asked me. 'Yes, now please hurry.' I said still with short breaths. I lay on my back and wrapped my legs around dougies waist. He began to lubricate his fingers and quickly insert them into me, scissoring them to get me used to the sensation. While one of dougies hands was occupied, i took the other one in my hand and started to suck on his fingers. I groaned when doug slid his fingers out my arse. I took the lube and started to rub it along dougies 7 inch cock. Doug lined himself up with me and began to push in slowly. I cursed a few times and clenched the bed sheets before dougie was all the way in. His thrusts became faster and harder, i wrapped my hand around my own cock and started syncing my movements with dougs. 'Oh my god dougie yes there. Fuck yes again.' i pleaded, knowing that my orgasm wasn't far away. He kept hitting my spot, over and over. 'Shit doug. I'm gonna cum.' I warned him. Dougie pulled out immediately 'I want to taste you' he told me. He started to suck again, tossing himself off so he could get his own pleasure. Not long after, i was making white strings of cum squirt into his mouth. He swallowed every drop before kneeling in front of me let his own cum land on my chest. He collapsed on top of my chest and sweetly started kissing my face. 'I must admit i was slightly scared of that dougie.' i told him, laughing slightly. 'Sorry, I won't do it again, i just thought i'd try something new, i didn't mean to ruin anyth-' i cut him off with a kiss. 'I didn't say i didn't enjoy it.' A smirk grew onto his face and he kissed me again.


	14. Chapter 14

harry pov - once we arrived in thailand and checked into our hotel, i showed dougie to our master suite. He was so shocked. His body leapt onto mine and he hugged me tightly. 'Oh my god harry! This is incredible. Must have cost you a fortune?!' I carried him over to the balcony which looked over the beach with the clearest blue sea. 'How about me and you get changed and head down to the beach?' I asked him. Dougie nodded and lightly pecked my lips. We both put on our swimming shorts and threw on a t-shirt and some flip flops to walk through the hotel. We got to the beach and raced to see who could get into the sea first because the sand was so hot. Of course i won but as soon as dougie made it to the sea, he pounced on me pushing me under. He let me back up to breath 'You cheated!' dougie shouted. 'How?' i questioned him. 'I don't know! You just cheated.' He told me and a large smile grew on his face. I picked dougie up and threw him deeper into the sea. 'Oi you dick!' dougie shouted to me. Doug came swimming over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. We stayed like this for a while just talking. After a few hours of sun bathing and volleyball, we went back to the hotel room to get showered and changed for dinner. I wanted the first day to be special, i organised a private dinner in a secret garden, full with fairy lights and a well decorated table for 2. We had a personal waiter and both drank non alcoholic mojitos. The food was incredible. We were asked if we wanted a desert but and agreed there was no way we would finish one each so got a creme brûlée to share.

dougie pov - everything was so perfect, the setting, the food, my fiancee. Everything. I couldn't believe after being in such a dark place i had someone that always loved me and just wanted the best for me. Harry had made such a positive influence on my life and i couldn't believe he was all mine. After we had finished dinner, we took a slow walk back to the room, holding hands all the way. I heard harry turn on the shower and a few seconds later he was naked, leading me into the bathroom with him. ‘Harryyy’ I said giggling. He didn't say anything, just pushed his lips against mine, biting my bottom lip, making me groan. We slipped apart and he started kissing along my jaw and down my neck, occasionally sucking. He tightened his grip around my hips and dug his blunt nails into my skin. He pulled away from my neck an stood under the shower, the way the water droplets landed in his hair and ran down his face and body made him look so sexy. I chuckled. ‘What do you think you're laughing at?’ harry asked me laughing and tickling my sides. ‘Me, you, us. I don't know you're just really great and i love you like a lot’ i told him. ‘I love you too, butty.’ he said then kissed me on the forehead. We washed each other, but spent more time being idiots and blowing bubbles in each others faces. Once we were out of the shower, I pulled on some different boxers and jumped into bed next to harry. We were telling each other stories that we didn't know about each other and spent hours laughing. ‘Woah its 1am.’ Harry said, checking his phone. ‘Oh well! Keep making me laugh please.’ i begged. Harry rolled his eyes and told me about the time he got a boner over me when we were living in the band house. ‘Oh my god! As if!’ I shouted. Harry and I were laughing for a while, we kept remembering personal jokes that nobody else would understand and just laughing about nothing or laughing at the way the other person was laughing. Harry and i quickly became tired and fell asleep together, him being my big spoon as always.

harry pov - i woke up to dougie asleep and his limbs lying on top of me. ‘You comfy?’ i asked him, just after he opened his eyes. ‘Shit sorry!’ doug quickly moved his body off of mine. ‘No don't be, it’s fine.’ I said before taking his hand and kissing it. He smiled at me before closing his eyes again and snuggling into my chest. We spent the next 2 weeks swimming, having walks along the beach, eating amazing food, having great sex, making memories we would remember forever. Some we could tell the twins, others… we could not. I fell in love with dougie all over again on this holiday and i couldn't believe that i was spending the rest of my life with the love of my life. He was so incredible, i wanted him to know that i would love him forever. On our last night, we took a walk around the town and found a rock with the sea surrounding it. We stood with our heads resting against each other, and i whispered every word to him about his perfections and my love for him. He jumped onto me wrapping his legs around me, giving me small kisses all over my face and kept telling me he loved me. We fell asleep under the stars together, like they do in the movies.


	15. Chapter 15

dougie pov - Harry and i were getting ready for izzy’s 20 week scan. We couldn't make the first few, we were doing stuff with the band. I was so nervous, today we were going to see our children inside izzy. I was a nervous wreck, but i knew i had to stay calm and there was nothing to worry about. Harry came behind me and started to rub my shoulders. ‘Why are you nervous?’ He asked me. ‘How did you know?’ I said. ‘Because I've known you for so long and i know what you do when you’re anxious about something.’ He told me. ‘What do you mean?’ i asked. ‘Like how you play with the strand of hair behind your ear and tangle your fingers together and you become really quiet.’ He kissed me behind my ear. A smile grew across my face. I couldn’t believe harry had noticed all my little habits i had, even ones i hadn't noticed myself. He was still standing behind me rubbing my arms before dragging his hands down to mine and clasping onto them. ‘I love you.’ i said to him. ‘I love you too.’ he said back to me, speaking into my neck. 

harry pov - we met izzy at the clinic and we were called through pretty quickly. Iz lay down on the bed and pulled up her top so the nurse could do her ultrasound. I stood next to doug and put my arm round him and pulled him close to me, he wrapped both of his arms round my waist and hugged me tightly. We looked at the monitor and saw two 2 figures on it. I saw tears roll down dougie’s cheek which set me off. ‘Oh my god, you're both such babies!’ izzy said to us laughing. The nurse pressed a button and we heard two racing heart beats. ‘Is it normal for their hearts to beat that fast?’ dougie asked slightly concerned. ‘Perfectly. Foetuses have a much quicker heart beat than us.’ She assured him. ‘I want to have an ultrasound.’ he said to me quietly to me causing us both to giggled. Dougie clearly didn't say it that quietly because when izzy had finished, the nurse asked if dougie wanted an ultrasound. Of course he did. Izzy had to leave straight after the scan as she was going to visit her parents. We both said bye to her and as soon as she left, dougie pulled his top off and threw himself on the bed. The woman put the gel on his stomach and dougie started to laugh uncontrollably at how cold it was. ‘Would you like to scan him?’ the nurse ask me. ‘Sure.’ I replied and took the scanner off of her and sat next to dougie, both in hysterics, tears streaming down our faces. We didn't even now why we were laughing (which was the best type of laughter). ‘Um excuse me mr poynter, this is a very serious procedure.’ I said to him, trying my hardest not to start laughing again. ‘Sorry doctor judd’ dougie said, still laughing. I began scanning dougie. ‘Yes just as i thought, you have the love bug.’ i told him. ‘You are so cringey!’ dougie said bursting out in laughter. ‘But its true i am well and truly in love with you doctor.’ I pulled his chin up and pecked his lips and smiled into them. I began tickling him. ‘Harryyy!’ He wailed. slapping my arm begging me to stop torturing him. I finally felt like i tickled him enough because he became breathless. I grabbed some paper towels and wiped off the cold gel from his stomach. We walked out of the ultrasound room and got into the car. 

dougie pov - we were driving back to the house and harry squeezed my leg ‘You’re going to be the fun dad.’ He told me. ‘So are you! I’m pretty much a child so really i’m going to be more like a sibling that can ground them’ i said to him. He laughed little but he seemed really down. ‘Hey they’ll love us both equally, i promise.’ I reassured him. We pulled up outside the house and harry wiped his eyes. ‘Haz. What’s up baby?’ i asked him. ‘You’re just so amazing, i’m not a patch on you. I’m scared they’ll hate me.’ he said. ‘Are you being serious? You are the most incredible person i know and our children will love you so so much.’ I kissed him on the lips then hopped out of the car and walked into the house. I switched on all the fairy lights in the living room, pulled down a load of blankets to make a fort with and ordered a chinese whilst harry was in the shower. Our food got to the house pretty quick so i put it inside the fort i had built along with some chocolate, marshmallows and strawberries for afterwards. I put a film on netflix and switched off the main light, making everything cosy. Harry came in, topless with his grey abercrombie bottoms. A smile crept across harry’s face. He sat down next to me and fed me a strawberry. He pushed our lips together, it started slow, but gradually got more intense, his tongue slipping in and out of my mouth. We sat and cuddled together, feeding each other and laughing. ‘Why are you so amazing?’ I asked him. ‘I’m not.’ He said to me. ‘No. You are. You really, really are. Why are you putting yourself down? Our children will love you so so much. More than i love you and really, i don't think that’s possible.’ i told him. I wiped the tear rolling down his face and pulled his head so our foreheads were resting against each other and i rubbed our noses together. I fell asleep on harry’s chest and he woke me up when the film had finished.

harry pov - ‘do you want to come up to bed baby?’ I asked doug. ‘Or do you want to stay down here watching films and falling asleep in each others arms.’ he said to me. ‘Yeah, i like that idea.’ I told him. We positioned the laptop so we could see it lying down in our fort. We lay with our arms wrapped around each others back. Even though i was feeling like utter shit dougie had a way to make me feel so loved and he was absolutely incredible. We ended up staying up all night talking about our feelings, crying, laughing, kissing. I was so emotionally drained by the morning, but i felt so much better. I was so scared that our children wouldn't love me or only want one dad and choose doug. But after talking, i was so excited for our children to be born and love and spoil them so much.


	16. Chapter 16

harry pov - dougie, tom, danny and i pulled up at the shopping centre and leaped out of the car. We got into the lift and went up to level 3, walked out and over to tk maxx. Dougie and i raced danny and tom upstairs, we took the escalators and they went up in the lift. We beat them, maybe because we cheated, but they don't have to know that! Danny ran straight over to the baby clothes and started picking loads of baby suits and clothes aged 0-3 months. 'I'm buying 'em these, i got two of everythin'.' danny told us, with excitement. 'Dan don't be stupid that’s so much!' I told him. 'Nooo i wanna get 'em it' he said piling the things into his basket. 'If danny's buying them all that I'm buying them bibs, dummies, socks and toys.' Tom said to us. 'You guys are the greatest, i can't wait for our children to meet you.' dougie told them.

dougie pov - we went over to mothercare to find cots, car seats, a joint pram, buggies and wardrobes. It was early but we wanted to get it out of the way now so we weren't stressing when izzy was coming towards the 9 months. We didn't want to find out the sex of our children so we kept the colour scheme neutral. ‘Guys, I’m getting them these.’ Tom pulled out 2 star wars onesies. ‘Yes oh my god i love them!’ I said to to him. ‘You’re such a nerd.’ Harry said to me. ‘Heyyyy!’ I turned my nose up at him. ‘I’m joking.’ He told me brushing our noses together. Danny found a guitar plushy and bought 2 for the twins. Me and harry bought a white pair of converse shoe socks and beanie and the same set but in grey. We bought a double push chair and 2 single buggies. We found these beanbag chairs which were so cute, we bought one with a ladybird pattern and another with a bee pattern. A woman who worked there helped us with everything else we needed to by like bottles, sterilisers and things like that and we bought the best car seats, cots and a 2 single wardrobes.

harry pov - all 4 of us went to the disney store, where tom was in his absolute element. Tom filled two baskets with loads of disney stuff. ‘This ones for me, this ones for the twins.’ Tom showed us his two baskets, they were both full. The one for the twins had loads of disney toys, bibs and dummies. ‘Our children our already so spoilt and they aren't even born yet.’ I said to all 3 of them. ‘Well yeah, i’m already in love with ‘em.’ danny said. ‘Oh yeah, that reminds me, we have scan photos in the car, shall we head back?’ I told danny. Danny and tom’s eyes lit up and paced all the way back to the car, dying to see the scan photos. We got back to the car and handed the photos into the back seat. ‘We’re gonna be uncle’s fletcher. Look how gorgeous they are.’ Danny said in his bolton accent. ‘I think i might cry.’ Tom said, trying to laugh away his tears. ‘Please can you tell us wha’ names you like?’ danny pleaded. ‘Nope, you can wait 4 months.’ i said. ‘No we can’t!’ tom said to us both. Dougie and i both laughed at the boys. We pulled up at our house and went into the living room. ‘How ‘bout we have a bit of fun tonight.’ Danny said in a flirty voice. ‘Are you being serious?’ Tom said nervously laughing. ‘Yeah, like old times.’ Danny said. We all exchanged nervous looks. ‘Do you want to?’ i whispered to doug. ‘Just a bit of fun ain’t it?’ dougie asked me. ‘Of course.’ i said to him, smiled and kissed his forehead. Tom rolled his eyes ‘Fine. One minute, let me call gi.’

dougie pov - tom got off of the phone ‘Gi’s fine with it, but she asked are you guys alright with it?’ Tom asked me and harry. ‘Yeah, whatever.’ I said to tom. ‘Come on then boys.’ Danny said. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them mischievously. He wound down the blinds, so nobody walking passed could look in and see what we were up to. Danny smashed his lips with toms and they pulled each others tops off. Harry jumped on me and pushed me to the floor, placing kisses all over my face. ‘Nah you're together, this normal, haz come ‘ere.’ Danny pulled harry over to him and began kissing him, pulling his jeans down. I felt slightly uncomfortable and upset that harry was kissing danny, but then remembered i agreed to it. ‘Come on then poynter.’ Tom pulled my trousers and boxers down and wrapped his mouth around my cock. It felt so wrong that tom had his mouth around me and not harry. I enjoyed the blow job but didn’t. Danny was wanking harry off, which made me even harder, but really anxious. ‘Do you wanna.. do it?’ Danny asked me. ‘Dan, that’s too much, sorry i can’t.’ I told him. He nodded and pulled tom over to him again. Danny pushed himself into tom quickly and tom let out a scream. ‘Let’s show them how its done.’ Harry said to me with a smirk. Harry slammed his cock into me, i let out a moan which turned danny and tom on even more. ‘Lets give them a show.’ I mouthed to harry. He winked at me and we gave danny and tom a full porno. They enjoyed every second as they had sex in sync with us. Once all of us came, we lay in silence for a while. Each of us breathing deep. ‘What the fuck just happened?’ Tom said, probably wishing it was all a dream. Danny let out a loud laugh then sighed. ‘We should do this again sometime.’ He said. ‘No. We shouldn’t. That was awful.’ Tom said. ‘You enjoyed tha’ tom, don't deny it.’ Tom smirked ‘Maybe a little.’ He said. ‘I bloody hope so, me and doug didn't have sex in front of you for and hour for nothing.’ Harry told them laughing. We threw our clothes back on and sat on the sofa watching saturday night tele, like nothing ever happened.


	17. Chapter 17

harry pov - we went over to waitrose because dougie wanted ice cream even though it was freezing cold out. ‘I don't know what flavour i want.’ Dougie told me. ‘You’re so indecisive.’ I said poking his sides. ‘Just get every flavour.’ I said to him. Dougie broke out into a fit of laughter. It was the type of laughter i could listen to forever. ‘You’re so stupid.’ dougie told me and kissed my lips. He pressed against me so i felt the cold tip of his nose against mine. He was in his trackies and his hair was still messy from us lying in bed all day. He had it in a half up, half down bun, it was my favourite style on him. At that exact moment i knew that i loved him more than i ever loved anybody. I knew that he was my once in a lifetime and yet all we were doing was looking for ice-cream.

dougie pov - we went to the till with our basket full of every flavour ice-cream. We unpacked the basket and i started laughing uncontrollably again. The woman behind the till gave us a weird look at the amount of ice cream we unloaded. We took the ice cream back to the house and took it upstairs to the bedroom. We put on the walking dead and harry opened the chocolate ice-cream. He took out a large spoon and hit me on the nose covering it in ice-cream. ‘I’ve got nose freeze.’ I said to him laughing. He kissed my nose to get rid of it and fed me the rest from the spoon. A large smile grew onto my face and harry pulled the spoon from my mouth. ‘Want a taste?” i asked him, smirking. He leant in to kiss me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. 

harry pov - we got half way through the chocolate ice cream before we got bored of the flavour and opened the cookie dough. We ate the whole tub without realising and had a major ice-cream hangover. We fell asleep together and had a 2 hour nap because of the amount of ice-cream we ate. Me and doug were both woken up by a loud knock. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to be greeted by danny and tom. ‘What are you two doing here?’ i asked them. ‘Well it’s nice to see you too.’ tom said to me. ‘No sorry, come in. But why are you here?’ i questioned them. ‘Just thought it would be nice to pop in and see our best friends.’ Tom said. ‘Who is it?’ dougie called down. ‘Ey up doug.’ danny shouted upstairs. Dougie came running down. ‘Oh hey!’ dougie said. ‘Wanna go out with gi and georgia?’ Tom asked. ‘Or invite them round here and i’ll invite iz and we can have a chill night.’ I said to them. ‘Yeah, sounds good.’ tom said. 

dougie pov - georgia, gi and izzy all came round in their pyjamas. Danny and tom borrowed some of ours. Me and doug took a photo with izzy, we made a heart with our hands and put it on her stomach. I put it on instagram and captioned it ‘baby pudd’. Harry did the same thing and our comments were flooded by our fans. We spent the night eating pizza and ice cream and watched spiderman. When spiderman finished georgia said she wanted to choose the next film. ‘Right close your eyes.’ We looked at her confused then shut them. She chose a film. ‘Right, open.’ We opened our eyes and danny laughed out loud. ‘No georgia turn it off!’ Tom pleaded, covering his eyes in embarrassment. ‘Haha. Brilliant!’ Gi said. Georgia had put on just my luck. ‘Lets just watch it for a laugh.’ Harry said. We got to the first scene we were in ‘Look how cute you and your greasy hair was.’ harry said, pinching my cheek. ‘Um it was gel and you had side burns, so shut up.’ i said to him. Izzy started to laugh at me and harry bickering. ‘I wouldn't worry lads, look at dannys hair.’ Georgia said laughing. ‘Oi, i was still classed as the fit one.’ Dan said to georgia. ‘Um don’t get ahead of yourself dan, doug has always been the fit one.’ Gi said. ‘I’d say so.’ harry said, kissing me softly. ‘Awwww.’ Georgia, gi and izzy all said in sync. ‘Are you actually going to do that every time we kiss?’ i asked the 3 of them, laughing. ‘It’s just so cute.’ izzy said. ‘You’ve always been so perfect for each other.’ georgia said to us. We showed georgia and gi the scan photos. ‘Oh yeah, i have the video in my bag.’ izzy said. She pulled out the disk and put it in the dvd player. You could see both of our amazing children and you could hear both of their rapid heart beats. Harry kissed my cheek started playing with my hair. ‘I’m so happy for you guys.’ Tom told us ‘Thanks t bag.’ I said. ‘So what did you 4 get up to the other week?’ Gi asked. ‘What?’ Izzy asked confused. ‘Yeah danny and tom rang us both asking if it was alright to have some fun with each other the other week.’ Georgia told her. ‘Oh my god.’ Izzy said. ‘I can’t believe doug and harry were up for it.’ Gi said. ‘Well doug were a bit borin’ danny said. ‘Hey!’ i said defensively. ‘Me and doug gave these two a bloody hour porno.’ harry told the girls. ‘Oh my god harry. Let’s stop talking about this now.’ Izzy said. ‘I wouldn't mind watchin’ that.’ georgia said. ‘Georgia!’ danny shrieked. ‘I’m jokin’ oh my god dan!’ she said laughing. ‘No you’re not.’ Gi said to her laughing. ‘Shhh!’ gerogia said before winking at danny. The girls stayed up for a bit longer gossiping whilst us 4 wrote a new song. By 4am, we all ended up crashing on the living room floor with a load of duvets and blankets.


	18. Chapter 18

*1 month later*

dougie pov - we had just finished our show in japan and made our way into the lift. We stood there talking about the show before realising we hadn't pressed the button to go up to our room. ‘Did none of you idiots press the button?’ Harry asked pressing level 21. The lift journey didn't take long even though we were so high up. ‘Night fella’s’ danny said before going into his room. ‘Goodnight pudd.’ Tom said as we were walking into our room. ‘Night lads.’ Harry called out to the both of them. I pulled out some clean boxers and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. I jumped out and got into bed and flicked through the channels whilst harry was in the shower. All of the channels were in japanese so i got out my laptop and put netflix on. ‘Harryyyy. Hurry up, i want to cuddle.’ I whined and heard the shower turn off pretty much instantly. A smug smile grew on my face. And he leapt into bed next to me, still slightly damp from drying himself in a hurry. He putted his arm around me and i rested my head on his shoulder.

harry pov - dougie kept doing the really cute thing he does when he's tired. He rubbed the with a fist like a child and it was a habit i absolutely loved about him. ‘Tired baby?’ I asked him, already knowing he was. He nodded his head and pulled the covers up, over his shoulders and got comfy, head resting on my body - his favourite way to fall asleep. When he was in a deep sleep and his head felt heavy on my chest, i moved him so he was on his pillow and i switched off the film. I curled up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.  
I felt the bed shake and dougie was no longer next to me. He was on the other side of the room next to the large window, legs tight to his chest, clinging onto them for dear life. His hair was stuck to his face, his breathing was fast and tears were streaming down his face. I ran over to him and i pulled him tight to me. ‘Shhh, shh. You’re okay, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here.’ I told him rocking him and stroking his head and back. Watching buildings shake and crumble, cars rolling down the road with no control only stopping when they hit something. We heard the ground rumble and dougie wrapped his arms around me and held on so tight sobbing into my bear chest. ‘H-harry I'm scared.’ He said, body trembling. ‘I know you are baby, but its nearly over. I promise.’ I assured him not wanting him to now that i was secretly quite scared. ‘Come on breathe, deep breaths.’ I said resting our heads together, holding dougies face with both of my hands. His breathing calmed down and he slid back down so his head was resting on me again. The ground stopped shaking, but dougie didn’t. My phone started ringing, i reached over and grabbed it, making sure i still had ahold on doug so he didn't feel alone. It was tom. ‘Hello.’ i said. ‘Shit, did you feel that earthquake? How are you? How’s doug?’ Tom asked. ‘Yeah i’m alright. Dougie… not so.’ I told him. After i said that dougie snuggled in tight to me. ‘You can come hang with us in danny’s room if you want, but ask doug when he’s calmed down.’ He said. ‘Yeah i will do thanks.’ I hung up the phone and wrapped my arms around doug.

dougie pov - harry shuffled around. ‘Don’t leave me. Please.’ I said trying to get my breathing to a normal pace. ‘I wasn't going anywhere, i’m here.’ He reassured me, kissing my head. My chest stopped being so tight and it felt like my airways had opened up again. I let out a loud breath and swallowed. I wrapped my arms round harrys neck, and hugged him tightly. ‘You’re the best.’ I told him, kissing his cheek. ‘Anything for you.’ He said back to me. ‘I love you harry.’ I said. ‘I love you too dougie.’ He replied. I pulled back and kissed his lips. ‘Shall we go to danny’s room then?’ Harry asked me. ‘That depends, can we make out in danny’s room?’ I said. ‘Maybe a little.’ He said with a smirk. We pulled on some pyjama bottoms and a hoodie and went into danny’s room. ‘Hey how are ya doug?’ Dan asked me giving me a one armed hug and wiping the dampness from my eyes. ‘I’m good now, thanks.’ I told him with a small smile. We stayed up for a while talking about the gig and the next album. ‘We should probably get some sleep, we have another show tomorrow and if it’s as mental as tonights then we should really rest.’ Tom said. We all lay on the floor with blankets and pillows. I snuggled into harry as he played with my hair. I couldn't sleep. I shook harry awake and asked if we could go back into our room. We left danny and tom a note and went back into our room. I found it impossible to get back to sleep so i watched more episodes of the walking dead with harry until the other two woke up. I was so lucky to have someone like harry, to be with me when I'm scared, to hug me and hold me. He’s mine. All mine. My harry.


	19. Chapter 19

harry pov - once we had finished our small tour in japan i wanted to take dougie on a surprise holiday. One where i knew we would have such a great time, releasing our inner child. I had already managed to sneak an extra case on the flight with all of our clothes that we needed for florida weather. We got to the airport with tom and danny and i took mine and dougies bags to check in. The woman behind the desk checked our passports and asked where we were going ‘florida’ i whispered to her. She smiled and nodded, understanding that dougie didn't know where we going. We went through security and went into pret for some lunch. ‘Shit, doug i’ve booked the flight 20 minutes after tom and danny’s. sorry.’ I said to him. ‘It’s fine. Don’t worry!’ he said to me with enthusiasm. Danny and toms gate was called. ‘See ya later lads,have a good flight.’ danny said smirking. I had already told them my plan so they hugged us which left dougie a bit confused. ‘Umm there isn't a gate back to england in 20 minutes haz?’ dougie said to me. ‘Maybe it isn't up there yet.’ I told him. ‘Quick, gate 69.’ I said to doug pulling him long before he could see where we were going. Dougie laughed out loud whilst we were walking to the gate hand in hand. ‘You’re so dirty.’ I said to him laughing at his laugh. ‘I know.’ he said to me, sticking his tongue out. We handed our passports over ‘enjoy your flight.’ the man behind the desk said to us. I bought first class tickets because i wanted our first trip to disney together to be memorable. We walked through the aisle and found our seats. ‘Fuck off are we flying first class.’ he said to me kissing my lips. We got comfortable on our seats and put down the divider between us. I reached through it and grabbed his hand. ‘Hello ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this flight to florida.’ the pilot said. Dougie jerked forward, his eyes wide. ‘You didn’t!’ he said to me with a huge smile on his face. I simply nodded and smiled he poked his head through the divider and pursed his lips. I kissed them gently then he sat back down and fastened his seat belt.

dougie pov - i watched loads of films on the way there and slept quite a lot of the flight. When i woke up, there was only 20 minutes left until landing. I looked over at harry who was still asleep. I shook him awake, to which he grunted. Once he finally came to his senses the plane had pretty much landed. ‘That was a quick flight.’ He said. ‘Felt like it.’ I said. The unfasten seatbelt sign blinked and we all stood up, getting our hand luggage from the overhead lockers. We got off the plane and through passport control pretty quickly. We clambered into a taxi and it took us to a hotel. The journey wasn't too long and before i knew it, we were pulling up at the disney magic kingdom hotel. I smiled at him like an excitable child. ‘Are you excited?’ he asked me. I nodded and bounced up and down in the chair. We took our bags into the lobby and checked in. ‘Shall we go to downtown disney later?’ i asked harry. ‘Yeah, if you want to.’ he said to me. We went upstairs and got changed. ‘Oh my god harry you can see the castle from our room!’ I said to him excitedly. I got changed really quickly and begged harry to get ready quicker. ‘Come on then.’ harry said pulling me out of our room, making me squeal like a child. 

harry pov - we arrived at downtown disney and sat down at an italian restaurant. I ordered spaghetti and dougie ordered pizza. Me and doug did the lady and the tramp thing with the spaghetti, kissing each other when we reached the middle. Once we finished our meal and payed we were walking down and went into one of the disney stores. I bought a pair of the mickey mouse ears for doug and a pair for myself, so we were matching and we put them on straight away. I took a photo of him. He looked cuter than ever, i was so in love with him. When we walked out, there was a man selling disney balloons. ‘Harryyy i want one.’ dougie said pulling on my arm, like a child. I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. I bought him the blue mickey mouse balloon, which made a huge smile creep on his face. He skipped away in front of me, obviously wanting me to take photos of him. I put one on instagram and captioned it ‘it’s like looking after a 5 year old’ which it really was, he was always running off and the only way to keep him by my side was by holding his hand. When we were walking together, we got stopped by one of the photographers we got a photo of us holding hands and another of us kissing. We bought a snow cone and wandered round for a while before making our way back to the hotel. I took the balloon from him and hit him on the head with it. Dougie just smiled at me and kissed me again. He seemed so genuinely happy, i loved making him feel like that.

dougie pov - we woke up the next morning and i put my mickey mouse ears on straight away. We went to ihop for breakfast before going to the magic kingdom. It was so much fun, riding rollercoasters and kid rides, watching shows and meeting characters. My favourite photo was me and harry meeting chip and dale. I dragged harry over to the star tours ride and we got fast track for it. ‘Is this your inner geek coming out?’ harry asked me laughing. I gave harry puppy eyes to make him feel like he’d offended me. ‘Sorry baby.’ he said to me and kissed my lips when i smiled. It was our last ride of the day then we went to watch the world of colour light show in front of the princess castle. The light show finished and the fireworks began. I wrapped my arms around harry and rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my back as we watched the sky fill with colour. ‘I can’t wait to bring the twins here.’ Harry told me. ‘Me too.’ I said looking up at him. We got back from our first proper day in disney and put on the incredibles. ‘Tomorrow, can i buy some badges for our room key lanyard?’ I asked harry. ‘Of course you can. Why are you asking for my permission?’ harry said chuckling. ‘I don't know, i just don't want to do something that you don't want me to do.’ i said to him nervously. ‘Why are you so sweet? This is your holiday, we’re doing whatever you want.’ He told me ‘Even arials grotto?!’ i asked him excitedly. ‘Of course.’ he said kissing my forehead. ‘I cant wait to see the fireworks at epcot!’ harry told me. ‘Shall we go there on thursday?’ i asked him. He seemed to pretty happy with that. ‘Yeah they have loads of cool character meet ups there as well.’ Harry told me. I couldn't be happier, i was in disney land with the man that i was going to marry and the man i was going to be a father with. Harry took off my mickey mouse ears and placed them on the bedside table and started to suck on my neck. ‘Harry! Not in disney land!’ I said to him. ‘But whyyy?’ He whined, and started to suck on my neck again. I let out a small groan and bit my lip, feeling my nipples going hard. He kissed down my neck and tugged on my nipple with his teeth which made me moan louder. ‘Shh! Not too loud. There’s probably kids next door.’ Harry said. ‘I can’t help it.’ I confessed. He gave me a flirtatious wink and trailed down my body…

harry pov - our eyes were heavy and our breathing was quick. I pulled dougie on top of me and gave him a messy kiss with our tongues clashing, the taste of cum still lingering in our mouths. ‘I love you so so much.’ he told me. ‘I love you baby. Now come on, get some rest. We’re going animal kingdom tomorrow.’ I said. Dougie cuddled into my chest and kissed my cheek before going to sleep. We spent the next few days going to all the parks then on friday, we went to blizzard beach water park. I kept teasing dougie because he said he was too scared to go on summit plummet when we first got there. We walked over to the lazy river and jumped into a double rubber ring and went all the way round once. One way trailed off down to the rapids so i pushed us over. ‘What? Can we go down this way?’ dougie asked. I smirked in response. ‘Hold on.’ i told him. ‘Shit!’ dougie screamed and laughed as we were bumped and thrown down the rapids together. Once the rapids were over, dougie lay back so his head was resting on my abs and i played with his hair for a little while. We hopped out of the ring and ran over to the 2 race waterslides, dougie won. We went on some more waterslides and did them a few times. Me and doug went into the wave pool. We went to where i could stand with my head just above the water but dougie was too short so he wrapped his legs around my waist and wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him close to me and kissed his cheek. ‘So you gonna go on summit plummet before we go?’ I asked him, tickling his sides. ‘It looks too scary.’ He said, sounding genuinely scared. ‘You’ll love it when you do it. I promise.’ He rolled his eyes in defeat as i pulled him towards the slide. We reached the front of the line ‘do you want me to go first?’ i asked him. He nodded and bit his nails. ‘You don't have to do it.’ i said stroking his face. ‘No i want to.’ he said. I lay down at the top of the slide, crossed my feet and let go of the bar above my head. I crossed my arms and went flying down the slide, screaming and laughing all the way down. I waited at the bottom for a hesitant dougie. ‘Come on baby.’ I shouted up to him, hoping he could hear me. I saw dougies small body come down the slide and i cheered when he reached the bottom. ‘That was so much fun.’ He admitted. ‘Glad you enjoyed it.’ i said kissing his lips. 

dougie pov - I packed my suitcase leaving out my mickey mouse ears because i wanted to wear them to the airport. ‘Babe’ I shouted ‘Hmhmm.’ He responded. ‘Are you wearing you ears to the airport?’ I asked. ‘Are you?’ Harry said. ‘Of course.’ I told him ‘Well i guess i will as well.’ I grinned even though he couldn't see me. I lay out my clothes that i was travelling in and chose some for harry. I took one of harry’s calvin klein jumpers because it was oversized and way more comfy i threw it on with some trackies. Harry came out of the bathroom and saw me lying on the bed in his jumper. ‘Excuse me mr poynter!’ harry said, lying on top of me and started to tickle my ribs. ‘Harry, stop!’ i said laughing hysterically. ‘Why are you wearing my jumper?’ he asked me. ‘Because it’s cozy and smells like you.’ i said pulling the sleeves past my hands and curled up in a ball. Harry lay behind me and spooned me, nuzzling his face into my neck. ‘You’re so cute.’ he told me, neck kisses separating each of his words. ‘Right come on, lets go to the airport.’ Harry said slapping my leg. We got up and carried our luggage down to the taxi that was waiting for us. It was a night flight so we both slept pretty much all of the journey. We arrived back in the uk and was greeted by danny and tom. ‘How was your trip?’ Tom asked. ‘So good!’ i said. ‘Like ya ears boys.’ Danny said laughing taking harry’s disney ear off of him and put them on his head. ‘Come on lets go we can chat in the car.’ Harry said. Taking my suitcase off of me, trailing it to the car. We sat in the back and tom and danny about the trip. ‘Honestly though tom, how good is disney sex.’ I said to him giggling. ‘Doug!’ Harry slapped me lightly so i stuck my tongue out. ‘Did ya not think kids were probably next door?’ danny asked. ‘Harry did say that, but then.. He made me.’ A side smirk appeared on harry’s face. ‘Disney is a place where kids hopes and dreams come true.’ tom said with disgusted. ‘All of my dreams came true that night.’ Harry said winking at me. ‘I’ve heard enough thank you!’ Tom said. We pulled up on our drive way and unpacked our bags as soon as we walked in the door. We spent the night looking through all the photos we took and laughing at all the memories and inside jokes we made whilst we were away.


	20. Chapter 20

*2 months later*

dougie pov - We all hid in toms favourite restaurant and turned out the lights, ready to jump out and surprise him because it was his birthday last wednesday.’Suprise!’ we all yelled when him and gi walked in.. ‘Oh my god.’ tom said, face going red with embarrassment and giggling nervously. ‘Thanks guys.’ he said to everyone. The room was full of toms friends and family. ‘Who’s idea was this then?’ he asked us. ‘Danny’s’ i told him. ‘Yeah?’ dan said. ‘Nothing, thanks for doing this for me.’ Tom said to him. ‘Tha’s alright, you’re gettin’ old now t-bag.’ He said laughing. I spoke to carrie for a while before gi came out with the cake. It was a disney, star wars and music themed caked. I was standing with harry and izzy whilst we sang happy birthday and i felt water land on my foot. I looked down at it, then at iz. ‘I think my waters have broke.’ izzy said to me. ‘Okay um oh my god. Harry, izzy’s waters have broke.’ I told him trying not to make a big deal as it was toms birthday party. ‘Shit, okay, come on iz lets get you to the hospital.’ Harry said. ‘Wha’s goin’ on?’ danny asked us. ‘Izzy’s waters have broke’ i told him quietly. ‘Fuck. Tom get over here!’ He yelled to him. ‘Woah, whats happening?’ tom asked. ‘Izzy’s waters have broke, we really need to get her to the hospital. But i hope the rest of your party is good tom.’ Harry said rushing izzy out of the door. ‘No! I’m coming.’ tom said. Tom stood on a chair and whistled to get everyones attention. ‘Okay thanks for coming, but i have to leave now, by all means stay if you like, but I've really gotta go.’ Tom jumped down from the chair, dragged danny out the door with him. They both slid in the back with me and we went straight to the hospital.

harry pov - we got izzy into a wheelchair and she got taken into a room. We all sat in the room with her for a while until her contractions became more frequent and stronger. The doctor came in and put a cannula in her arm. ‘Okay, i don't think miss johnston is far from labour and i think it would be best if only two people stayed in the room at one time.’ the doctor told us. ‘Okay, do you guys want to stay in here and me and doug will wait outside for our mum’s?’ I asked danny and tom. ‘Yeah sure, if tha’s alright with izzy.’ Dan said. ‘Yeah that’s fine.’ Izzy said with a smile. Me and doug went into the waiting room. Both of our mums showed up at the same time, we said hello and kissed them both on the cheek. ‘Do you both want to go in and see izzy?’ Dougie asked them. ‘Yes, that would be lovely. What room?’ My mum asked him. ‘Down the corridor, 3rd door on the right. Danny and tom are in there but just kick them out.’ Dougie said. Our mums went through and danny and tom came back. ‘Do you want me to run to mcdonalds?’ Tom asked. ‘Yeah please.’ We all said. ‘Usuals?’ He asked, the 3 of us nodded in response. Tom came back with our maccies and the doctor came rushing out. ‘Izzy johnston has gone into labour.’ Presuming the labour would take a while, me and doug went in for the first 4 hours, but not much was happening, we went back outside into the waiting room and sent dan and tom back in. Dougie became tired so lay with his head on my legs and curled his legs up. I fell asleep on top of dougie. Before my mum came out and woke us both. ‘It’s only going to be a few minutes now, come on.’ Me and doug ran into the room and comforted izzy and assured her that she was doing great. 

dougie pov - ‘Ok izzy, one more push and hopefully the first head will be out.’ The doctor said, harry and i exchanged smiles and tears formed in my eyes. I could believe it, our little sparkles were about to be born. Izzy pushed and squeezed my hand. ‘2 more izzy, and the first one will be out.’ Izzy pushed twice more and a high pitched scream filled the room. ‘It’s a boy.’ The doctor announced. Before i could say anything, Izzy was pushing again. The head came out straight away. 3 pushes later, another baby screamed echoed. ‘Aaanndd a girl.’ The doctor said. He wrapped them both in a towel and handed me our baby girl and harry our baby boy. We already decided names. ‘You still like the names?’ I asked harry. ‘More than ever.’ He said. ‘What are they called then guys?’ Iz asked. ‘Oh izzy thank you so so much for this, i can’t believe this has happened. You’re incredible.’ I said to her and kissed her forehead. ‘Now please meet isaac lloyd and luna abigail.’ We gave our children to izzy ‘Oh my goodness! What gorgeous names for 2 gorgeous babies.’ She said. ‘Thanks again iz, love you.’ Harry said. ‘That’s okay. I’m so happy i could do this for you. They're going to have the best life.’ She said looking at luna and isaac in awe. Mine and harry’s mum came in along with danny and tom. All of their faces, full of delight. ‘Meet isaac lloyd and luna abigail poynter-judd.’ Harry said passing luna over to my mum and isaac harrys. ‘A girl and a boy!’ Tom said with excitement. ‘I honestly can’t believe it! I’m an uncle.’ Danny said, grinning from ear to ear. Our mums passed the twins over to danny and tom. ‘They’re so tiny.’ Tom said laughing, placing a kiss on isaac’s forehead. ‘Luna was only 5 pounds, 9 ounces and isaac was 6,8.’ Harry told them. Luna wrapped her tiny hand round dannys pinky which meant he didn't have a free hand to wipe the tear that was rolling down his cheek, instead it fell to the floor. ‘As there were no complications with the birth, you can feed your twins their bottles and then you can all go home when you’re ready.’ The doctor told us. We put the twins in the new baby grows we had bought them and a grey fluffy onesie. We took the twins out of the hospital and strapped them into the car seats we had bought a while ago. As soon as they were in their carseats they fell straight to sleep, they looked so small in them, i could have looked at them all day. 

harry pov - We carried them through into the living room and danny and tom came in shortly behind us. Tom took luna out of her moses basket so he could hold her and danny did the same with isaac. They were both sound asleep so they lay on the sofa with the sparkles resting on their chest. Constantly pressing kisses against their heads. Isaac started to get restless and whine, which woke luna up. ‘Come help me make the bottles up.’ I asked doug. I pulled him into the kitchen and kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth. He smiled into it. ‘If you haven't noticed, our children are screaming in there and we have left their uncles with them whilst we’re meant to be making their bottles but instead we’re making out.’ he said laughing. I laughed and kissed him again. We quickly made the bottles up and took them through to the living room. We had already fed them once at the hospital so we let danny and tom do it. We lay on our other sofa together and dougie kept taking photos of us so i decided to tickle him, i love the way his mouth smiles and eyes squint when he laughs, it’s so gorgeous. He took one where we were both looking into each others eyes and laughing, i loved it.

dougie pov - ‘are you two gonna stop being idiots and show us how to wind your children?’ tom asked laughing. ‘It isn't that hard oh my god.’ harry said to them. ‘Yeah but we’re scared they’re barely a day old, i don't want to kill them by patting their back too hard.’ dan said to us. Harry went over and showed them how to wind them. Luna burped straight away, whereas isaac took a lot longer. Danny kept complaining his arm was getting tired, but refused to give isaac to anyone. Once isaac finally bought up his wind danny cheered and bounced him up and down then kissed his head. Isaac fell asleep on danny with his head tilted to the side and luna lay on her stomach, cuddling into tom and they both slept again. Tom and dan spent a while just looking at them, admiring their beauty. ‘Luna’s the double of you doug.’ Danny said to me. ‘And isaac is the spitting image of harry.’ Tom said. I looked up at him smiling he pecked my lips. Danny and tom put the twins back in their moses basket and i made everyone a cup of tea, just the way they liked it. Once we chatted about the new album and tour, i got out a load of much and we watched back to the future, for the 483462 time. We could all recite the film, thats how many times tom made us watch it, but it slowly became all of our favourite. The film finished and danny and tom were ready to leave. They both kissed luna and isaac on their heads and left. Later on danny text the group chat ‘miss the little sparkles already.’ They were both awake, lying on harry. I took a photo of them and sent it ‘they miss you too!’ i said.


	21. Chapter 21

*1 month later*

dougie pov - haz and i were taking isaac and luna for a walk to get them off to sleep. When a voice i recognised, but didn't know where from, like the last time i heard it was 15 years ago. ‘Dougie?’ I swiftly turned around still holding onto luna’s pram. ‘Um yeah?’ i said scared, having a good idea of who it was. ‘’Wow can i see them?’ The man asked me ‘No.’ I shouted with tears building up in my eyes. I knew exactly who it was. ‘Oh dougie, kids need a granddad.’ he said to me. I broke down in harry arms and my dad stepped towards the prams. ‘You fucking stay away from them.’ I yelled. ‘Dougie, please let me make things right i want to see your children and you!’ he told me. ‘You’re 15 years too late. How dare you think its okay to waltz back into my life like you never left mum without warning. You’re a fucking dick head you clearly said you didn't want anything to do with me or jaz and i don't want anything to do with you.’ I said wiping tears from my eyes. ‘For fucks sake dougie why are you being like this. You should be glad that I've accepted that you’re gay.’ He told me. ‘I don't want to be accepted by you, you mean nothing to me. You weren't there when i needed you most. Sometimes boys need their dad and you literally fucked off and didn’t give a shit. Harry was my father figure and taught me all the things you should have.’ I shouted. ‘Well I'm here now you little twat. This is all your fault.’ he said to harry.

harry pov - ‘don’t you fucking dare accuse me.’ I said to him. ‘It’s your fault he’s a fucking cock sucker.’ he shouted at me. ‘You just said you accepted me, you bastard.’ dougie said getting angry. ‘Well if you can’t accept that I'm here, trying to make things right, i can’t accept you.’ he told doug. ‘I never wanted your approval so fuck off and let me be happy.’ dougie exclaimed. Luna and isaac both began to stir so doug and i picked them up. ‘Just let me hold them dougie!’ His dad shouted. ‘No! You’re are not holding my pride and joy. You don't deserve anything to do with them or us.’ Dougie said, tears streaming down his face. ‘But they need a granddad.’ he said. ‘They have harry’s dad and that’s all they need.’ Dougie shouted with short breaths separating each word. ‘You are not my son.’ his dad said to him. ‘That’s alright, you haven't been my dad for 15 years and even before that you weren't particularly great.’ dougie told him before walking off, sobbing. We walked to our favourite cafe and ordered two coffee’s. Luna and isaac had went back to sleep and were in their prams next to us. Dougie spent the first 15 minuted crying into my arms before finally saying something. ‘Why him haz? Why would he say anything? Why does he want something to do with our children when he left me, mum and jaz? I hate him harry. I hate him so much. I don't know why he ever thought i would forgive him.’ He told me with his head resting on my shoulder. ‘I don't know baby. I’m so sorry this happened. I love you.’ i said and kissed the top of his head. ‘Do you want to go back to your mums?’ i asked him. I felt him nod, we drank our coffee, went back to the house and packed an over night bag for us and the twins. Dougie told his mum that we would be staying the night and she said it was fine, she hadn't seen the twins in a couple of weeks and jaz had only seen them once. We pulled up at sam’s house and sat on the sofa she was cuddling isaac and jaz was cuddling luna. I made everyone a tea and we all sat in the living room.

dougie pov - ‘I saw dad today.’ dougie came out and said. Everyone stayed silent for a while. ‘What like you met up with him?’ jazzie asked, beginning to cry. ‘No! Me and haz were on a walk and he stopped me saying he wanted to see isaac and luna and there was a lot of shouting and then he pretty much disowned me all over again.’ I told them, trying to stay calm. ‘Dougie I'm so sorry.’ my mum said crying. ‘Mum, don't be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry about you have done nothing. You have been the most amazing, supportive mum i could ever ask for and I'm so grateful for everything you have given me. You gave me such a wonderful childhood and everything you’ve taught me, i will teach luna and isaac. I love you.’ i told her. ‘You are the best son i could ever ask for, thank you for not leaving me after your dad left.’ she said before kissing my cheek and hugging me. Jazzie came over and hugged me for a really long time before going over to harry. ‘Thanks for being so amazing to doug, I'm so glad you're together.’ she told him. ‘Yeah i guess he ain’t that bad.’ he said then winked at me. Mum and jaz swapped so mum was holding luna and jazzie was holding isaac. ‘Oh my god harry, isaac is your double!’ jaz said. ‘Yeah and luna is dougs!’ mum said. ‘Danny and tom said the same thing the day we bought them home.’ I said. I couldn't stop thinking about this wonderful family i had. ‘Doug take some pictures of me and the twins please.’ Jaz asked me. I took a few on her phone and a few on mine. I took this one that i loved, i posted it on instagram and tweeted it with the caption ‘auntie jazzie’ the comments were full of fans saying how cute the photo was, what a great auntie jaz will be and asking how the twins were. It still hadn't really sunk that i was a dad, i still felt like i should be living in the band house.

harry pov - Someone knocked on the door, when i answered it i was punched in the face before i could see who it was. I fell to the floor and someone came storming in i could only guess who it was. ‘Hello sam.’ a voice said, Doug ran down the stairs to see me lying on the floor ‘Harry? What the fuck happened?’ He asked me confused and scared. ‘I got punched i don't know who exactly, but i can take a guess.’ I told him. We heard a slap and sam and jazzie crying we ran into the living room. Why was he back. They didn't deserve this. ‘Where the fuck are they dougie? Where are my grand kids?’ He said angrily. ‘They have nothing to do with you.’ Jaz said holding her face, sobbing. ‘You slapped my fucking sister, your own fucking daughter and you slapped her round the face. You honestly think I'm going to let you see my children and be apart of their family? You have no family. You don't deserve to be happy or get what you want.’ Dougie shouted to him, comforting jaz. In all the commotion, i slipped out of the living room and ran upstairs before dougs dad realised i was up there, i locked the bedroom door, making sure they were both safe. ‘They’re with tom and danny anyway you dick head. Now fuck off.’ I heard dougie shout downstairs. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

dougie pov - Harry came down with luna and isaac who woke up with all the shouting. I took isaac off of harry and tried to get him off to sleep again whilst he did the same with luna. Luna fell asleep almost instantly, but isaac was still awake and restless an hour later so i took him up to our room to try an get him to sleep. I kept promising him i would never leave him or luna, i’d always protect them both and i that i’d never let anyone hurt either of them. 

harry pov - i walked into the room and saw dougie silently crying and quietly telling isaac the same three things. I put luna in the travel cot and sat next to dougie on the bed and wiped his tears. ‘Why does he want to see them haz?’ he asked me. ‘I don't know doug but they don't need him. They have two dads that love them so much, 3 grandparents that adore them, 2 idiotic uncles that won’t let anything or anyone hurt them and then their biological uncle and aunties that will have so much fun with them.’ i comforted him. ‘What did i ever do to deserve so many amazing people in my life?’ he asked. ‘By being you. Dougie poynter. A man i truly and utterly fell head over heels for.’ i told him. I kissed his lips and he smiled into it. ‘I love you’ he said ‘I love you too, so much.’

dougie pov - I heard a wail coming from the cot next to harry. I slapped his leg ‘your turn to do the first feed.’ I said, my throat still deep from tiredness. Harry grunted and picked up luna and began feeding her. Isaac started to cry about 2 minutes later and just as i was about to feed him jaz came in with mum. ‘Do you want us to do it so you can both have an alright night sleep?’ jazzie asked me. ‘Are you sure?’ i said. ‘Yeah come on gimme them.’ Mum said. I passed isaac to mum and harry gave luna to jaz. Harry and i got back into bed together, I snuggled into his muscular chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. ‘You’re so amazing and only deserve happiness dougie.’ he told me. ‘But i cant believe I'm related to him.’ i said. ‘You’re not. He didn't want you to be apart of his family for 15 years, he cant just walk back in like nothing happened. You have an amazing family and he’s not in it.’ he said reassuring me. ’I love our family.’ harry whispered to me, lips brushing against me when he said each word. ‘Me too.’ i whispered back before going back to sleep for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

*4 months later*

harry pov - today was the day we were choosing our wedding venue we already knew we wanted it to be a weekend thing so it had to be a hotel and one that we would remember forever. We had spent hours looking and we finally found one we completely fell in love with online. We had booked a viewing and we were pretty sure that we would choose it for our wedding. My mum came over to look after the twins we kissed them goodbye and i thanked my mum for looking after them over night. We got in the car and put on our playlist, full of our favourite songs. It took about an hour to get to the pennyhill as soon as we pulled up i fell in love with it. ‘I love it haz.’ he said to me. ‘So do i.’ i said we were still in the car but it just looked perfect. We got out and was greeted by the wedding planner who gave us a full tour and showed us all of the wedding packages they offer. We walked around hand in hand admiring how beautiful everything was. When we had finished the tour we sat down to discuss prices. I looked at dougie and we exchanged knowing looks and knew this is where we wanted to get married. We booked the weekend package which included a small dinner for people on the top table on the friday who then stay over night and get ready in the suites me and harry sleep in. Then they have a church connected where we get married. Everyone at the church go through to where the reception is held then our other night time guests come in. Our day time guests will have a room for the night and have afternoon tea on the sunday. Finally everyone goes into the private garden for a bonfire and hog roast. It sounded so perfect i couldn't wait. We had to choose a date, we had to think about the twins we wanted them to be toddlers so they could play a part in it. We chose august 15th 2015 for the wedding, i honestly couldn't wait. The twins would be two and adorable it honestly seemed so perfect. 

dougie pov - we went back to our room for the night and started planning the guest list for the church and the reception. We ended with our list consisting of 76 people and our reception list had 200 including the 76. ‘Shall we go to the spa?’ i asked harry he nodded and grabbed our swimming trunks. We walked in and were given a robe and flip flops. We sat in the sauna and exchanged small kisses. After 15 minutes, we went into the ice room where harry threw ice at me which made me squeal and giggle. First, harry went into the ice pool then it was my turn. I was to scared and kept lingering on the steps. ‘I cant do it!’ i said nervously laughing. ‘Yes you can! I just did it, you have to.’ He was right i pushed myself under and pulled myself out quickly. My teeth were chattering and i was shaking we quickly ran into the hot tub and cuddled by the jets. We spoke about the menu and our colour scheme. We went back to the room to text danny and tom telling them to come down tomorrow to see how amazing this place was. We cuddled in bed together and agreed on the menu and said our colour scheme would be white and pink. We fell asleep in each others arms and was woken up by tom ringing me. ‘Hello.’ i said. ‘Shit, This place is amazing. Wheres your room?’ he asked. ‘Yeah it is. South tower, acacia room.’ I told him. ‘See you in a second.’ A few minutes later, danny and tom were at the door. We told them about the package, menu and colour scheme. We went to see the wedding planner who gave us another tour with danny and tom. We gave her our guest list, food options and decor preferences. She made a animated 3d demo of everything we said. ‘Oh my god. Yes. That.’ I said. Harry rubbed my arm. ‘Sorry it’s our wedding, what do you think?’ i asked him. ‘I love it baby.’ I smiled at him as he kissed my lips.

harry pov - dougie was so happy with this and all i wanted was for him to be happy. The wedding sounded perfect, like nothing else on earth, i honestly could’t wait. We had pretty much sorted everything in that weekend. It may have seemed rushed to people, but it felt right, so so right. The wedding planner gave us invitation ideas. We loved this one design it was simple but beautiful. We were agreeing on pretty much everything, i couldn't believe how perfect it was. We got the invites printed off and enveloped. ‘Let’s go play tennis flones vs pudd.’ Tom said. ‘I’m so shit at tennis.’ dougie said. ‘Same doug, but it will be a laugh.’ dan said. We went over to the tennis court, the game started kind of serious, but in the end we just pratted about like the idiots we are. When our time slot was over we put our suitcases back in the car. We said bye and thank you to our wedding planner, julie. We planned to meet her again in 2 months to talk about all the small details. We got back to the house and my mum asked me how it went and i told her everything. I showed her the website and she was in awe. She was scrolling through the website whilst me and doug played with the twins. They were always so smiley and laughing, we were so in love with them. I couldn't believe this wonderful family i had and on august 15th 2015, all the pieces of the puzzle would be together.


	23. Chapter 23

*1 month later*

harry pov - it was the twins first christmas although they don't know what it is really they’re just about old enough to rip off wrapping paper with some help from us. They could both sit up, but me and doug opened our presents from each other. I was praying that dougie would like his present. He opened all the small things i got him, before reaching his main gift. He tore off the wrapping paper to see a pale grey/blue bass. ‘Oh my god. Harry thank you so much. I love you.’ ‘Theres one more thing.’ I pulled out a small box and placed it in dougies hand. He opened it and his jaw dropped. ‘The cartier bracelet i have been looking at, but you said you liked it.’ He told me. ‘Yeah it’s from the love range. I can get one another time so we can match,’ he kissed me, tongues dancing round each others mouths. He pulled away. ‘Right your turn.’ dougie said hitting my thigh. I opened all of my smaller presents before getting to a present a similar size to the one i just gave dougie. I unwrapped it and opened the box ‘Oh my god dougie!’ He had bought me the same bracelet. ‘I had no idea you were getting me one. It was because we were talking about getting them so i bought you one.’ he said. ‘I love it and i love you.’ i said kissing him. I took the twins out of their play pen. ‘Shall we see what santa brought you!’ i said to them kissing their heads. They got a lot of toys, some that they could play with now and some for when they got older. They each got a got a small teddy, something we wanted them to keep forever. We got showered and dressed and got the twins dressed in their outfits. 

dougie pov - harry was cooking christmas dinner when everyone began piling in. My mum, sister. Harry’s parents, brother and sister. Tom and gi. Danny and georgia. Izzy was having an early lunch with her family then came round ours just before we were about to eat. Some of mine and harry’s other family were coming round in the evening. The twins were both napping, something which rarely happened, whilst we were eating. By the time we had finished, isaac and luna were awake, but quiet, When they started to get restless, gi and georgia took them out their moses baskets and started singing and dancing around the living room with them. They were laughing at the girls making them ‘aww’. When more of our family showed up, we bought out monopoly. The twins were passed around the table, a different person entertaining them every 20 minutes. I went and got them some food from the kitchen and fed them some fruit puree, which they loved. Me and harry fed the twins a bottle at around 10pm to send them off to sleep, it took them a while to go off, but when they did, they were sound asleep. We put them in their moses baskets and went back over to play monopoly again. ‘Winners!’ tom shouted ‘You always win, ya cheater.’ danny said sticking out his tongue. We got the x-box kinect out and played a just dance tournament. We were a few rounds in and it got to harry vs my mum. I kept smacking harry’s arse knowing that it was being recorded and harry’s reaction was my favourite thing. He was laughing but tried to do a serious voice ‘mr poynter if you do that one more time and i swear to god.’ When the dance finished, i smacked him again, curious to what he was going to do. He jumped on top of me and started tickling my ribs ‘no harry!’ i yelled trying to fill my lungs with oxygen. He flipped me over and started hitting my arse. All of our family and friends were watching and laughing. He rolled me over so i was on my back and lowered himself down to kiss my lips. ‘Merry christmas dougie.’ he whispered. ‘Merry christmas harry.’ i said quietly and kissed his lips again. The night was full of so many laughs and it was so nice having it with the people i cared about most.

harry pov - we woke up the next morning, everyone had left and everywhere was tidy, but i couldn't remember going to bed. Dougie woke up and rested his head on my chest, the twins were asleep and we didn't want to wake them. ‘Can we just have a movie day?’ He asked me. ‘Of course.’ i said. ‘And cuddle the twins and each other?’ he said. ‘Sounds like the best way to spend boxing day.’ I said into his hair. We were watching friends with benefits, luna was sitting on dougies chest he was holding her hands and talking to her in the adorable baby voice he does and isaac was lying on mine, almost asleep again. Dougie put a pillow on my stomach and lay across the bed, i took a photo whilst we were all together, dougie hadn't noticed i took one so i uploaded it to instagram saying ‘best way to spend boxing day’. All of the fans asked how our christmas was along with saying what a perfect family we had. They were so right, i did have the perfect family.


	24. Chapter 24

*August 15 2015*

dougie pov - i woke up in my hotel room, without harry next to me it felt so strange. There was a knock at my door, i got up to answer it and was greeted by a camera flash. Once my eyes finally adjusted i saw it was tom at my door. He came in and turned on the tap to the large copper bath in my room. I sat in the bath for a while and when i got out, i put on my dressing gown. My mum, jazzie, katherine and izzy came in and my hair stylist shortly followed. She washed my hair, dried it and put product in it to style it. Danny came in with luna and isaac along with the photographer as jazzie was buttoning up my shirt. ‘Daddy!’ I swiftly turned around to see my two gorgeous children standing in front of me. Luna had a baby pink floaty dress on, the same as jaz, katherine and izzy. Isaac was wearing a black suit with a pink tie, matching danny, tom and thomas. ‘You look gorgeous’ i said picking them both up and kissing them both gently. The photographer took loads of photos of me with the twins and some photos of everyone getting ready. Tom and danny took isaac into harry’s room so all the boys could get their hair done together. The girls were all in my room getting their hair and make up done. I sat on the bed scrolling through twitter, we hadn't told anyone we were getting married today yet somehow a few fans figured it our and were hoping we have an amazing day. 

harry pov - i woke up in my hotel room, without dougie next to me it felt so strange. I hadn't really slept that night, i was so nervous for today. Someone knocked on my door, before i could see who it was, they snapped a photo of me ‘Oh hey dan!’ i said. He came into my room and ran me a bath i jumped out and put my dressing gown on just as thomas walked through the door with the twins along with a photographer. ‘Papa!’ they said to me. ‘Hey sparkles.’ I bent down the hug them and kissed them. We got them dressed and danny took them through to see dougie. Thomas straightened up my tie and we waited for the hair stylist to come in. Danny and tom came back with isaac. About half an hour past before the stylist walked in the door. She styled each of our hair and we were all ready to go. The photographer took a lot of photos of us getting ready. The boys were ready before the girls so we went down stairs to take pictures. The hotel was amazing and the most perfect venue for our wedding. We travelled to the huge, modern yet classic church and our day time guests began piling in. Everyone stood and i swallowed the lump in my throat.

dougie pov - i linked arms with tom and danny and let out a large sigh. ‘You ready?’ tom asked. I nodded and smiled ‘bella’s lullaby’ started to play and the door opened. I was walked down the isle by danny and tom, katherine and jazzie followed behind me and finally izzy was at the back with the twins who were holding the rings. I looked into harry’s eyes and saw the tears in them ‘you look amazing.’ i told him. ‘So you do.’ he whispered back. We said the vows we had written then recited the ones from corpse bride, not braking eye contact once. We placed the rings on each others fingers and shared and gentle, loving kiss. ‘I love you.’ he said to me ‘I love you.’ i said back. We registered and both of our mums gave a speech at the church. There was not one dry eye in the whole place. We got photos with everyone and the photographer told us the whole wedding was filmed and he is going to film a lot of the reception. We got the cars to take all of our guests to the reception, me and harry traveled together with danny and tom. My mum took the twins and got them settled before we had arrived. When everyone walked in we made them sign the wedding book, we also had a white sign which said ‘harry & dougie poynter-judd’ which everyone signed. The room was full of white tables and chairs and white and pink balloons in the centre of each table. There were drapes and fairy lights all around the room. The decor was simple, but looked gorgeous. We sat at the top table with our parents, the guys, the girls and the twins. We all ate the dinner and then moved on to speeches. Danny and tom spoke about how we’ve always been so perfect for each other and told some stories that got everyone crying with laughter, but we never intended for our guests to know, especially our grandparents. Harry went first out of our speeches, he thanked everyone before getting to me. I sobbed all the way through it, i was so in love with him. Finally it was my turn. I also thanked everyone then started to talk about my mum. I cried, she cried, jazzie cried and harry cried. I found myself towards the end of my speech and thanking harry. I found it hard to get a lot of my words out, but i just about managed. 

harry pov - i stood up and kissed dougie and took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Tom and danny sang not alone for our first dance. We spent those 4 minutes staring into each others eyes, heads resting against each other, lips only centimetres apart we sang to each other, our lips briefly touching for small amounts of time. Matt and james went on stage to sing falling for you, dougie and i kissed, sang and smiled with a few of our other friends dancing around us. More guests that were invited to the reception piled in, the tables moved back and the dj set up. There was a desert table full of cakes, small deserts and pick a mix sweets. We also decided to get a photo booth. We ran into it and took 4 photos, the first one, we covered each others faces so you with our left hands so you could see our rings. The second, our eyes were locked together and we were laughing. The third, we held both our hands together and harry kissed my forehead. The fourth, we were kissing each other. We did another 4 photos with the twins and then 4 with danny and tom. The photographer took a photo of me dancing with isaac in my arms and dougie with luna, danny and tom were playing in the background and we all looked so happy. I loved it. Doug was talking to some of our guests before i went over and pulled him to dance with me again, my arms around his waist, his arms around my neck. Our faces were only centimetres apart ‘well hello husband’ he said before kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss ‘Hello husband.’ I said and kissed him again. ‘Papa. Me and isaac want to play with the balloons.’ luna said to me. I picked her up and took her over to our table. ‘Which one do you want princess?’ i asked her. She pointed to the pink one which was blown up big. ‘Okay, choose one for isaac.’ she pointed to the white one next to it. I untied them from the string and gave them to her she let go of one and it began floating up to the celling before i caught it. ‘Pass me them a second sparkie.’ she handed them to me. I untied the knot and sucked out the helium, making luna laugh hysterically. Isaac came running over just as my voice was going back to normal. I untied isaac’s balloon and sucked the helium out of it, making him laugh as well. Once i sucked out all of the helium, i blew the balloons back up so they wouldn't float away. I handed the pink one to luna and the white one to isaac, they both ran off with them, giggling together. I asked the photographer to take a lot of photos of luna and isaac. I saw luna was getting tired she was curled up in dougies arms, rubbing her eyes with a fist. Dougie put her down and she went back to play with isaac who always got moody when he was tired. Luna’s balloon was dragging on the floor so isaac jumped on it making a bang, which wasn't too loud because the music was blasting, but for luna it was. She came running up to me sobbing. ‘I don't like balloons papa.’ she told me crying into my shoulder. Balloons had burst around her before and she was fine, maybe because she was tired, she was more jumpy and emotional. I told isaac to say sorry, which he did. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. He still had the balloon in his hand so i took it off of him and started to hit her head gently with it, but she clung onto me for dear life. I didn't want her to be scared of them and never go to her friends birthday parties because of them. My mum offered to take the twins up to bed as it was midnight so she did. It was getting late and many people got hammered, but everyone had such an amazing time. It got to around 3am by the time everyone left. Me and doug weren't tired so we decided to go back to the room and make things last a while longer.

dougie pov - we reached our bedroom door and harry quickly slammed it behind us. He was kissing me passionately ripping off my shirt and unzipping my trousers. He lowered me onto the bed slipping his hands under my boxers. He broke the kiss and rummaged in his suitcase for lube and a condom. He pulled off his clothes and kissed down my jaw, neck, collar bone and reached my nipple. He playfully pulled it with his teeth, causing moans to escape my mouth, he carried on kissing down my torso and down my v-line before pulling me up and slipping off my boxers. He wrapped his mouth around my length and began to give me a fucking amazing blow job. I had my hands wrapped in his hair as he lightly brushed my balls i tightened my grip on his hair not wanting to cum yet. ‘Harry please make this last.’ i told him. He pulled his mouth away from my dick and licked off the remaining pre-cum.

*3 hours later*

dougie pov - ‘harry i’m gonna…’ He quickly wrapped his mouth around me, swallowing every drop. He carried on thrusting inside of me. ‘I’m not far off babe.’ he said. He pulled out to let me finish him off. I sucked him off ‘dougie’ harry yelled. I swallowed it and we both collapsed on the bed, eyes to exhausted to open slightly. I cuddled into harry’s body, our breathing was deep and quick. It didn't take long for us both to fall asleep in each others arms. That was the best sex we had ever had and it was our first time with harry as my husband. 

harry pov - we had a wake up call at 11am so we could be ready for the afternoon tea with all of our guests at 1pm. My mum bought the twins into our room so we could all get ready together. Luna’s hair was so long, it grew really quickly. The stylist from yesterday was doing our hair for the lunch, she had luna’s in two loose french braids, isaac didn't have a huge amount of hair but it was in a side parting and swept over to the right. My hair was how i usually have it, front quiff gelled up, the rest fairly flat. Dougie’s was half up, half down and the part which was half up was in a bun. The dress code of dressy/casual. Me and dougie both wore a shirt and jeans with some nice shoes. We dressed isaac the same and luna was in a baby blue, floaty dress. We walked into a large dining room, with same decor as last night. I was carrying isaac and dougie had luna. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her head in his neck. ‘What’s the matter sparkie?’ He asked her. ‘I don't like the balloons daddy.’ His neck became damp. ‘Hey it’s okay, princess.’ he rubbed her back and kissed her head. ‘Since when didn't she like balloons? I saw her playing with one yesterday.’ He said to me. ‘Isaac jumped on hers yesterday, now she’s petrified.’ i whispered to him. ‘It’s okay baby, we’ll keep them there and not let anyone play with them so they don't pop.’ he told her. She nodded, he placed her in the high chair next to him and isaac was in the one next to me. ‘Try and get her used to them, i don’t want her being scared of them and not go to her friends birthday parties when she’s older.’ I whispered to him. He nodded, smiled and kissed me sweetly. We were on a table with danny and tom and so i told them as well. Katherine had the same phobia when she was little and my parents took her to hypnotherapy for it. So i asked my mum last night if she remembered what the therapist said. She told me, if its early on, it can be prevented, you just need to get her used to them so she see’s them as fun and not fear. Dougie kept bopping her on the head with them at first she was scared to death. ‘Harry is its really worth it? Look how scared she is.’ dougie asked me. ‘Yes, I've just spoke to katherine and she said it’s horrible and she wished that she was talked out of it straight away, rather than leave it for so long.’ He let out a sigh and a light smile.

dougie pov - danny pulled one of the balloons off of the string and untied it. ‘Daddy.’ She held onto my arm, buried her head and shut her eyes so tight. ‘It’s okay. It’s only uncle danny. He doesn't want to scare you.’ i told her. She slowly lifted her head and danny had sucked out the helium and started talking to her. She started to laugh and as he kept doing it, she laughed more and more. I got the other balloon which was on the table, i got the ribbon and tied it around her wrist i pulled it down so she could see it and lightly hit it she held the ribbon close to the top and hit me on the head with it. ‘Oh!’ i exclaimed which made her laugh, i said it every time she hit me and kissed her gently. Danny put his deflated balloon on the table, tom picked it up and began to inflate it again. Luna watched him very closely ‘not too big uncle tom.’ she said nervously, tears building up in her eyes, she covered her ears with her hands in fear it would pop. He stopped blowing and let out some of the air. ‘Is this okay?’ he asked her. She nodded and tom handed it to her. ‘I want one.’ isaac said. ‘Okay, but try not to pop it okay?’ Harry said to him. ‘Ok papa.’ Harry gave isaac a balloon and then the afternoon tea arrived. I gave the twins a sandwich each and I cut a scone in half and put jam and cream on it, one half was for isaac and the other for luna. When everyone had finished eating, me and harry went round the tables thanking all of our guests for an amazing day. We received more presents and everyone told us what an incredible time they had. Everyone mingled and drank champagne or the non alcoholic alternative. The photographer filmed some more and took other photos. We went back to our rooms where all of our guests had matching pyjamas for the bonfire and hog roast tonight. We all got showered and put on the pyjamas and slippers we had a private garden full of fairy lights it was so gorgeous and the perfect way to end our wedding. Everyone was talking when danny hit his glass to get everyones attention. All eyes were on him and tom. ‘Thank you for all coming to celebrate our two best friends marriage. I’m so glad that they found happiness with each other. They have such a gorgeous relationship, they're completely and utterly in love. The have two stunning children and i am so so happy for them. Here’s to harry and dougie.’ danny said, raising his glass. ‘To harry and dougie.’ everyone said me and harry shared a soft, lingering kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

harry pov - we pulled up to dougie’s mums house to drop off the twins. ‘Be good for nanny please.’ dougie told them. ‘They always are.’ Sam said. We hugged them and they wrapped their arms tightly around us then started attacking us with kisses. ‘We’ll see you next week with uncle tom and uncle danny.’ i told them, as they were joining us for our second week of the honeymoon. ‘Is auntie gi and auntie georgia coming too?’ luna asked. ‘Sure are sparkie.’ I answered. Me and doug said bye to his mum and walked out to the car blowing kisses to the twins as they blew them back. We pulled up at the airport, checked in, went through security and boarded the plane. Doug took a photo of us showing our wedding rings and put it on instagram saying ‘en route honeymoon’. I pecked his lips gently and we started chatting before the pilot announced that we would be taking off soon. On the flight, dougie kept kissing my neck and nibbling my earlobe. Dougie was turning me on bad and fast. ’Babe, stop please. Until we get to our room at least.’ He smirked, he knew exactly how he was making me feel. He kissed me, slowly and pulled my bottom lip as we pulled away. Even after being with him for so long, i still get butterflies when we’re together and he kisses me. We got to the hotel, we checked in, our bags were taken into our room and finally, we were alone. Doug jumped at me and wrapped his legs around my waist, i started kissing him, my tongue dancing around his mouth. We took off each others clothes whilst kissing until the both of us were in our boxers. I lay him on the bed and crawled up so our eyes were level. I lowered myself down so i was lying on top of him and started sucking on his neck. He wrapped his legs around my waist and he tangled his hands in my hair. I rubbed my thumb over the mark i had just made on dougie’s pale skin and rested my head against his, lips only centimetres apart. Doug flipped me over so i was underneath him and he gently sucked on my collarbone, moaning into it softly, sending shivers down my spine. I rubbed my hands up and down his sides, slightly gripping his hips every now and then. He kissed down my chest and above my boxers. He trailed his finger under the waist band to tease me. He kissed my inner thigh and slowly pushed my boxers up to get closer to my cock. He wrapped his hand around my length, my boxers still on and breathed on me, his hot breath seeping through my boxers. I needed dougie to take my boxers off, the restriction i felt was unbearable.

dougie pov - i slowly took harry’s boxers off of him and slipped mine off at them same time. Harry sat up and sat me on his lap so i was facing him. He pulled me so i was close to him, our chest touching and he started kissing behind my ear and down my jaw. I scraped my blunt nails down harry’s back and back up clinging onto his hair, tugging it as he rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, my boner poking hard into harry’s hips. We rolled over so i was lying on my back and harry looked for lube. ‘Condom?’ he asked. ‘No.’ I said swallowing quickly, trying to control my breathing. Harry gave me such a thrill, being with him was always so exiting. I loved being this in love with someone. Harry covered his fingers in lube and put them inside of me, one by one. I was kind of used to it now, but i felt pleasure pain every time. Harry slammed himself into me hard making me flinch and my eyes tightly close as well as shout his name. Once i had gotten use to the pain, harry trusted in and out of me a few times before hitting my prostate. I moaned every time he hit it and wrapped my hand around my length to start pumping it, in sync with harry’s thrusts. I could feel like orgasm forming deep in my stomach. ‘Do you want me in your mouth or inside of you?’ harry asked. ‘Inside please.’ i answered and felt harry unload into me. Cum flew out of me covering our chests and stomachs. Harry fell on top of me and covered me with tiny kisses. ‘I love you.’ he whispered. ‘I love you baby.’ I said to him, my voice still weak from my adrenaline rush. ‘Come on, let’s shower.’ Harry said pulling me into the bathroom, but i felt like my legs couldn't function. We washed each other and kissed constantly, the hot water running down our faces and bodies. The water droplets look so gorgeous in harry’s hair and i couldn't stop staring into his gorgeous eyes. We got out of the shower, dried off and put some clean boxers on, we jumped back into bed. Harry was my big spoon, he nuzzled his face into my neck and planted small kisses down it, pulling my earlobe every now and then. ‘Harry.’ I said. ‘Hmm.’ He answered. ‘I love you, like i’m so in love with you.’ I confessed. ‘I’m so in love with you doug. Head over heels in love with you.’ He replied. He pulled me on top of him and and gave me small kisses on my lips over and over. My phone started ringing, i reached over and grabbed it to see it was danny. ‘How was ya first day? Well night, you were travelling all day.’ he asked. ‘Yeah it was incredible.’ he laughed when i answered him. ‘Oh my god you little fuckers.’ He said laughing. I put him on speaker so harry could hear the conversation. ‘Hey dan.’ harry said. ‘Did you not go and see the island when you got there?’ he asked. ‘No i had already told dougie what we were going to be doing on the plane.’ Harry said with a smirk. ‘Fucking hell. Alright, well when you decide to get out of bed and see the island, tell us what it’s like.’ He said. ‘Ok danny, see you soon.’ I said, then hung up the phone. ‘it’s late babe, shall we go to sleep?’ harry asked me. I nodded and lay next to him, wrapping my arms around him before getting comfortable. 

harry pov - i watched tv whilst whilst dougie slowly drifted off to sleep. I rubbed his arm and kissed his head knowing it made him sleepy. I wanted to show dougie so much love and make sure he knew how much i loved him. He tightened his arms around me and i pulled him tighter before we both fell asleep. I was woken up at 3am by doug tossing and turning so i pulled him tight to my chest. ‘Sorry, did i wake you?’ dougie said softly. ‘No baby, it’s fine. What’s the matter?’ I asked him. ‘Do you think the twins are okay? I miss them.’ He confessed. ‘They’re fine baby. I miss them too, but they’ll be here next week.’ I told him. ‘Yeah, i know. Can we FaceTime them in the morning?’ he asked. ‘Of course we can.’ i said and kissed behind his ear. ‘Harry, i love you.’ dougie said. ‘I love you too doug.’ i told him. He turned around so he was facing me and kissed my lips gently. He lay his head on my chest and i played with his hair before he fell asleep again. His breathing became heavier so i moved his head off of me so i could fall asleep. He lay next to me, clung onto my arm and buried his head in my bicep.

dougie pov - when i woke up, harry was still asleep, but all i wanted to do was FaceTime the twins. I started tossing and turning, kind of trying to wake harry up, but i didn't want to make it to obvious. I wrapped my arms around harry’s ‘I’m awake.’ he mumbled. A smile crept onto my face. ‘Okay, get your phone.’ Harry said to me. I jumped up and pulled it off of charge and ran back over to the bed. I started ringing my mum and she answered pretty much straight away. We were chatting to her when she shouted the twins down and we heard little footsteps running towards the phone. ‘Yes nanny?’ We heard isaac say. ‘Look who it is.’ my mum showed the twins the phone. ‘Papa! Daddy!’ they both said. ‘Hey sparkles.’ i said. We chatted them for a while, they told us all about the new toys my mum had bought them and my mum told us how they keep napping with the dogs, she said she would send us a photo later on. ‘Are they alright with the dogs?’ i asked my mum ‘Yeah, god, they love them!’ She told me. I raised my eyebrows at harry and he raised one eyebrow and gave me a confused look. ‘Are you being good for nanny?’ Harry asked them. ‘Yes papa.’ isaac said. ‘Luna?’ he asked. She nodded eagerly. ‘Are we being good nanny?’ she asked my mum. ‘Of you are!’ she answered. ‘Daddy when are we going on holiday?’ isaac asked me. ‘Uncle tom and uncle danny are picking you up in 5 more sleeps!’ i said excitedly. Luna took the phone and walked over to nellie, one of my mums dogs. ’Papa. Daddy. Look, i love nellie.’ she said kissing and stroking her head. ‘Awww.’ me and harry said at the same time. ‘Okay, we have to go now sparkles.’ harry told them. ‘Oh, okay.’ Isaac said sounding disappointed. ‘We’ll speak to you soon! Love you.’ I said. ‘Love you so so much more than all the stars.’ luna said. ‘More than one hundred thousand million billion times.’ isaac added. ‘Byeeeee.’ We both said waving and blowing kisses to them as they did it back. ‘Want to explore the island?’ I asked harry. ‘Can i explore your mouth first.’ He said smirking. I burst out laughing. ‘Oh my god. You’re so cringey.’ I said to him, still laughing, only centimetres away from his face. ‘I know.’ he giggle. I slowly leant in to kiss him letting our tongues glide over each other. Harry pulled away after a while. ‘Right, come on. Let’s get ready.’ He said and slapped my arse which made me laugh again. It was so great being this in love with somebody.


	26. Chapter 26

danny pov - I already had two carseats in the back for the twins when we’ve taken them places before. We pulled up at sam’s house and was greeted by her. Isaac and luna came running in from the kitchen ‘Uncle danny!’ they both said. ‘Heeeyyyy.’ I said, so happy to see them. I crouched down to their level ‘can i have kisses?’ i asked them. They jumped on me and kissed my face making me fall onto my back. I tickled them, making them laugh hysterically. ‘Uncle danny! Stop tickling us!’ isaac said, tears of laughter rolling down his cheek. I let them go and ran upstairs to get their trunkies for the airport. I packed their suitcases and push chairs into the boot, said bye to sam and strapped them into their car seats. Georgia was sitting in the front on her phone, waiting for me to get into the car. The twins slept all the way to the airport where we met up with tom and gi. As soon as we pulled up, the twins woke up and i got them in their pushchairs because they were still a bit sleepy. We waited in costa for tom and gi, me and georgia bought a coffee and we got the twins a fruit shoot each. They both loved georgia, she was so great with kids. I couldn't wait to settle down with her. Tom and gi came in just as we were finished and the twins leapt out of their push chairs to run and hug them. I folded the prams down so we could put them through with the suitcases. 

tom pov - i saw isaac and luna running towards us we picked them up and they kissed me and gi. We put them down and went over to see danny and georgia. ‘Right shall we go check in?’ i asked. Everyone nodded and the twins sat on their trunkies, pushing themselves along until we reached the front of the queue. After that, we got through security pretty quickly and began boarding the plane. Isaac sat in the aisle seat with me and gi. Luna sat in the aisle seat with danny and georgia. They both watched a film on their dvd players. We landed pretty quickly and i couldn't wait to see the twins faces when they saw doug and haz again, this is the longest the four of them have ever been apart. We drove round the island to get to the hotel, it was gorgeous. The blue sea, the white sand, everything. We pulled up at the hotel, it looked amazing we walked into the lobby and saw harry and dougie waiting for us. ‘Daddy! Papa!’ the twins shouted as soon as they saw them. They ran towards them and jumped up so they would pick them up.

harry pov - i picked up isaac and dougie picked up luna. ‘Hey. We’ve missed you.’ i said them kissing them both softly. They both wrapped their arms around our necks and we carried them over to tom and dan so we could say hi to them all. ‘Do you want to go up to your rooms to get ready and we’ll go out for dinner?’ i said. They all nodded in agreement and went upstairs to our rooms. As soon as the twins got into the room, they ran over to the king sized bed and started jumping on it. Me and doug went over to hold their hands whilst they jumped so they didn't fall off. ‘Right, come on, let’s get you guys ready.’ Dougie said to them. I ran a bath for them and we put them in it together. We got them out and dressed them ready for dinner and met the others downstairs. We walked down to the restaurant on the beach. It was a family restaurant and had a play park attached, we sat outside so the twins could play on it before dinner came. The eight of us sat down and ordered our drinks. The twins were content, both playing with their toys. ‘Shit.’ i muttered. ‘What?’ dougie mouthed to me. I motioned over to a woman making balloon models at another table. She saw luna and isaac so walked over to our table. The woman didn’t say anything but began to pump up a balloon. We all waited anxiously for luna’s reaction. ‘What would you like me to make you two?’ she asked the twins. Luna looked at dougie and shook her head, tears building up in her eyes. ‘Hey it’s okay. They won’t pop.’ he told her. ‘A sword!’ isaac said excitedly. They woman twisted the balloon and it popped in her hands. Luna looked over at me and her breathing quickened. ‘Hey it’s okay. That wasn’t too bad was it?’ I said to her. She slowly shook her head. Whilst the woman twisted another balloon into a sword. Dougie asked her what she wanted her to make. ’doggie.’ she said to the woman shyly. She made one out of a pink balloon and danny asked if she could make him a sword. She gave him a confused look, but made him one. ‘Danny!’ georgia said, playfully slapping his arm. ‘Wha’? I’m gonna play with the twins.’ He said laughing. ‘You’re such a child.’ she said to him giggling. ‘Do you wanna go and play in the park?’ tom asked them. They both nodded and dougie helped them out of their high chairs so tom and gi could take them to them to play. 

dougie pov - we finished our dinner and payed the bill. We had a few more drinks and we were talking about how the honeymoon had been so far. Luna rubbed her eyes and yawned, resting her head on my shoulder. ‘Someone’s tired.’ gi said, stroking her face. ‘Can i sit with auntie gi?’ she asked me. ‘Gi?’ i asked. ‘Of course!’ she lifted luna out of her chair and sat her on her lap, letting her snuggle into her. Isaac was lying in danny’s arms asleep and georgia was stroking his head. Luna fell asleep in gi’s arms just as we were about to leave. ‘What’s the time?’ tom asked. ’11:15. I didn’t realise it was so late.’ harry said. Me and harry carried the kids back to the hotel, thanked the others for a good night and went back to our room,arm’s breaking. We lay the twins in bed and got them changed whilst they were still asleep. We jumped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I was woken up by being shaken awake at around 4am by isaac, something i kind of missed last week. Being woken up by the twins was a thing i loved because it meant that they wanted to snuggle with me. ‘Daddy can i sleep with you?’ he asked me. ‘Yeah, come on.’ I lifted him next to us. ‘Haz can you sleep with lu?’ I asked him. He climbed out of bed and lay in the one next to us, luna cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek, making my heart melt. Isaac wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my chest so i kissed his forehead before falling asleep again. We all slept in until quite late. Well quite late for a couple with toddlers, so 8:30. Harry and luna came and lay with me and isaac and we sat as a family for a bit, letting the twins tell us everything they did with my mum. I hated being away from them, i couldn't imagine my life without them now that we had them. They were so gorgeous and i loved them so much. ‘Right come on. Suncream.’ harry said, getting out of bed. He got the suncream out of the bag, waiting for one of the twins to go over to him and get ready. They both cuddled into me, i put my arms around them and the 3 of us started giggling as i pulled the covers over our head. I felt harry climb onto the bed and jump on top of us making us all laugh. Harry pulled the covers back and tickled the twins. ‘Papa stop. We’ll put on suncream.’ Luna said, laughs separating each word. We got them ready for going to the pool and ate some breakfast. I was playing with the twins in the shallow end of the pool when tom snuck up behind them making them laugh hysterically. ‘Uncle tom you’re silly.’ isaac said to him and both of them started splashing him with water. We put arm bands and swimming vests on them so we could take them in the deep end. ‘Do you want to jump in?’ I asked them both. They nodded so i stood them on the side of the pool. I told isaac to jump into toms arms and luna to jump to me. Luna nervously bit her nails. ‘I promise i’ll catch you.’ I said to her. Isaac jumped first and tom caught him. Luna leapt off of the edge of the pool and i caught her before she could touch the water and lowered her so she wouldn't go under. 

harry pov - i was sunbathing with danny when isaac came over and curled up on my chest. ‘You alright sparkie?’ i asked him. I felt him nod on my chest ‘I missed you papa. And daddy.’ he said before crawling further up my body and wrapping his arms around my neck, giving me small kisses. I wrapped my arms around him enjoying the fact that my son wanted to cuddle with me. It was one of my favourite things. ‘We missed you too.’ I told him and kissed his lips. Luna came out of the pool and jumped on me. ‘Hey princess. What’s up?’ I said to her. ‘Nothing.’ She answered simply. They both rested their heads on my shoulder and snuggled into me whilst i stroked their backs. Georgia quickly grabbed her phone to take a photo of the three of us. She sent me the photo so i could put it on instagram and captioned it ‘cuddles with my sparkles’. The fans had really been loving our honeymoon photos and i kept getting told that my theme looked good, but i had no clue what that meant so georgia had to explain it to me. My life felt so complete with the twins, it was amazing.


	27. Chapter 27

*2 weeks later*

dougie pov - harry had taken isaac to his friends house, which meant me and luna had the house to ourselves. We built a fort out of duvets and blankets and she bought down her new playmobile set she got for her birthday. We were playing as we normally would when she stopped me. ‘Daddy. Whats on your arm?’ She asked me. ‘Where?’ i said confused at what she meant. ‘Here.’ she flipped my arm round and ran her fingers over my scars. I cleared my throat, trying not to break down in tears.’Umm i’m not too sure, i must have fell when i was really little and grazed my arms.’ I lied hoping she would believe me. She narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion ‘Oh, do they still hurt?’ She asked me curiously. ‘No sparkie, i forget that they’re there.’ I said smiling. She kissed my arms and flung her arms around me. ‘I love you daddy.’ she said into my shoulder. ‘I love you more luna.’ I said before tickling her, making her scream, wriggle and laugh. ‘Daddyyy. Stop. Please.’ she shouted, hiccups separating her words. ‘Only if i get a kiss first.’ she kissed me and harry walked through the door with isaac. Isaac ran upstairs to play with luna ‘Don’t make too much mess’ harry yelled up to them. Harry lay on top of me on the sofa as i let out a huge sigh. ‘What’s the matter?’ harry questioned. I didn't even manage to get a word out, i just broke down into tears. ‘Woah, woah, calm down, slow down.’ He said hugging me tightly. My cries became quieter and i caught my breath, finally feeling ready to speak. ‘Luna, saw my scars. She asked me what they were so i tried to tell her that i fell when i was young, but i don't think she believed me. And her face oh my god her little face looked so sad harry, it broke my heart.’ I said starting to sob again. Harry pulled me tight to his chest and kissed the side of my head whilst he traced patterns on my arm. ‘I’m going to get a tattoo that covers them.’ I told him. ‘Wait are you sure?’ He said shocked. I nodded and wiped my eyes. ‘I don't want isaac seeing them, ever. and i don't want luna to see them again.’ I told him. ‘Daddy are you okay? Did i do something to upset you?’ Luna asked peering her head round the door. ‘No princess. Come here.’ She hugged me tight and kept kissing my cheek. Isaac came scurrying in and wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my other cheek. ‘Hmm thank you so much.’ I said laughing slightly. ‘Love you daddy.’ Isaac said to me. ‘Love you.’ I said kissing both of them, one at a time. ‘Come on sparkles, bath time.’ harry called. They both ran up the stairs to choose a toy to take in the bath with them. ‘Come on daddy, come and help with bath time.’ harry said pulling me up from the sofa and sighed he kissed my head and dragged me up the stairs.

harry pov - We bathed both of them on put some clean pyjamas on them, luna wore some disney ones and isaac wore a spiderman pair. We put them to bed and switched on their nightlight ‘papa. can we have a story.’ Isaac yelled from their room. I went into their room and sat on the beanbag chair. Luna handed me a book and i began to read it. Once i had finished i kissed them both on the forehead and said our goodnights and love you’s. I went into the bedroom and curled up with dougie in bed. ‘I’ve booked my appointment. I'm going in tomorrow. It’s going to be big and i said i want isaac and luna’s name in it somewhere and their birthday’ he told me. ‘That’s beautiful.’ i said with a smile and kissed his lips gently. ‘Danny and tom are looking after the sparkles, so you can come with me.’ he said. We spent a while flicking through different designs and found a few that would look good merged together and would cover dougies scars. ‘Papa, daddy. I-i can’t sleep.’ Luna said rubbing her eyes with a fist. I pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed. ‘You sleep here with daddy and i’ll get in your bed so isaac isn’t by himself.’ i said to her lifting her into my bed and kissed her cheek. I creeped into the twins room, trying not to wake isaac. ‘papa.’ a tired voice said. ‘Are you alright mate?’ i asked him. ‘Sleep in my bed?’ he said. I pulled his covers back and picked him up, carrying him through into our room. Luna was cuddled up to doug on his side of the bed so i lay isaac next to her and climbed in beside him. He snuggled close to my chest and went into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning to the twins and dougie were still sound asleep. I took a picture of all four of us they were all such cute sleepers. I scrolled through instagram and twitter before i got a text from tom saying he would be here in an hour. I gently woke up doug and woke the twins up by stroking and kissing their faces. We got the twins washed, changed and fed just as danny and tom arrived. ‘Right then, you be good to uncle tom and uncle danny.’ i told them. Me and doug got in the car and made our way to the tattoo studio.

dougie pov - when we arrived, we were greeted by a girl with short brown hair. ‘Dougie, right?’ i nodded enthusiastically. ‘What can i do for you?’ she asked. ‘Um i was wondering if you could possibly cover up my scars.’ i said nervously, harry was gently rubbing my arms. She nodded and showed me the design she had come up with and i instantly fell in love. ‘Oh my god it’s perfect.’ i said. ‘Yay! Do you want to come through and we’ll get you started?’ I followed her into a smaller room with a bed and tattoo equipment next to it. I lay down and held harry’s hand, the woman placed the template over my arm, peeled back the transfer paper and began my tattoo. Harry spoke to me for the 6 hours she was doing it, trying to keep my mind off the pain. ‘Ok, i think we’re done.’ she said to me. I sat up on the bed and looked down at the tattoo ‘oh my god, thank you so much.’ I turned round to show harry ‘That’s incredible.’ he told me. Harry went through and payed whilst i got my tattoo wrapped. I spent the whole journey home admiring it, the colours, the design, everything. In one part of the tattoo it said luna abigail, in another was isaac lloyd and at the bottom it had 20 july 2013. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. We walked in the front door to see danny and tom playing with the twins on the floor and they had a bugs life on in the background. ‘Papa! Daddy! they both leaped up and wrapped their arms around us. Giving us both sloppy kisses. 

harry pov - ‘were they alright for you?’ i asked danny. ‘Yeah they were great.’ he said. They both looked at dougies tattoo and said how much they loved it. They stayed for a bit and we were chatting about future tour things. ‘Uncle danny. Uncle tom. Play with us.’ isaac said trying to pull them both off of the sofa. ‘We gotta go now sparkie. Sorry.’ danny told him. They both sighed and sat together in a sulk. ‘Give uncle danny and uncle tom kisses please.’ Dougie told them. They both ran and jumped on each of them squeezing them tightly and giving them a kiss each. ‘Love you both.’ tom said. I picked up isaac and dougie grabbed luna to make sure they didn't run after them like they normally do. ‘See you soon!’ danny said walking out the door, waving and blowing kisses to them. ‘See you later boys.’ i said waving them off. I kissed isaac’s cheek and put him down. I took a photo of dougie whilst he was getting his tattoo today and then one when it was finished, i sent them to him so he could post them on instagram. ‘Doug i think I'm going to get a tattoo of their names and birthday as well.’ i told him. ‘Yes, do it. Would you want to get a matching one while we’re there?’ he asked me. My eyes widened and i nodded enthusiastically. ‘Can we get a sparkle on the side of our hand?’ he said. ‘I love it.’ i said and kissed him softly.


	28. Chapter 28

harry pov - we walked into the tattoo studio we were in yesterday. 'Back already.' the woman asked us. 'Yeah. Do you have any appointments today?' i asked her. 'I have an hour slot now if you like?' she answered. 'Yes please!' I said enthusiastically. We walked into the small tattoo room and sat on the bed. 'What can i do for you?' She asked. 'Um can i have a luna abigail and isaac lloyd on my wrist please?' I said. 'Yeah, anything else?' She said. 'Could we both get a sparkle on our hand, on the side of our wedding finger?' I questioned. 'Yeah, come on lets get started.' She said. The tattoo's didn't take long but really hurt. I got both of mine done, then it was dougies turn , it only took about 5 minutes for the sparkles [✧] but i loved it. We wanted something personal and because that was our nickname for the twins, it seemed right. I quickly kissed dougie and we payed for the tattoos. 

dougie pov - we decided to go to starbucks before heading home. I went to the sofa where we normally sit whilst harry bought us our coffee's. 'Hey sexy.' A man, not much older than me said. I looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile, hoping that harry wasn't looking. He sat down next to me and began flirting, making me feel stupidly uncomfortable. As harry walked over, the guy put his arm around me and kissed my cheek making me go bright red. 'What do you want?' He asked harry. 'My husband.' Harry replied sternly. I looked at him, scared about his reaction. 'We're going.' Harry said, pulling me off of the sofa. I was being dragged out of the door when the man yelled 'I wouldn't treat you like that baby.' Making me feel sick, the feeling of someone else flirting with me, it felt wrong. I was with harry. 'What the fuck was that doug.' Harry shouted. 'I don't know harry. I didn't know him, he made me feel so uncomfortable.' I explained. 'No dougie, he was flirting with you and you did jack shit.' He yelled. 'I didn't know what to say.' I said quietly, hating the confrontation between us. 'um you're married maybe?' he said angrily. 'Harry I'm so sor-' I began to say but harry cut in. 'Fuck off doug.' he said, walking away.

harry pov - i got in the car slamming the door and drove off, watching dougie sob against the wall. I felt guilty, but i wasn't in there wrong. He was letting someone flirt with him. Someone who wasn't me. He fucking kissed dougie on the cheek. My dougie. The worst thing was dougie didn't even try to stop him. I couldn't face him tonight, i wasn't going to be there when he got home. I pulled up to the house and slammed the door behind me. I said hi to isaac and luna but i was too focussed on getting out of there. I ran upstairs and packed a suitcase for each of us, i told the twins to grab a few toys they wanted to take to my mum and dads. Katherine was looking after the twins while we were getting our tattoo's. 'Harry what is going on?' Katherine asked me. 'I don't want to talk about it yet, but we need to leave. Now.' We climbed into katherine's car and drove to our parents house. 'Papa where's daddy?' isaac asked me. 'Daddy has a lot of work to do so he has to be alone for a little while and we're going to stay at grandma's and grandpa's okay.' I lied to them, wanting to burst out crying. I text tom and danny telling them what happened and where i was going. I asked them not to tell dougie where i was. I needed time away from him. He hurt me, real bad. 

dougie pov - harry's car was sitting outside when i pulled up to the house. I breathed a sign of relief that he was still there. I walked in and it was silent. 'Luna? Isaac? Katherine? Harry?' i called round the house. I walked into the twins bedroom to see hangers lying everywhere and half empty wardrobes. I ran into our room to see a similar thing, harry's favourite clothes were gone, his tooth brush, his hair product, everything. I collapsed to the floor and began to sob. It was all my fault, i wish i didn't have anxiety so words wouldn't get stuck in my throat when I'm uncomfortable i just zone out and accept anything that happens to me. If i had a mental health like any other normal person, this wouldn't have happened. I would have told that guy to stop flirting with me and i would have came home with harry whilst we snuggled with the twins and watched a disney film. I wanted my harry, i needed my harry. I felt so empty with no one there, i climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep not caring that it was only 4pm.


	29. Chapter 29

dougie pov - I woke up and rang harry so many times, left him countless voicemails and so many messages. He didn't want to contact me at all and that broke my heart. I rang danny, sobbing down the phone. 'Danny you know where he is don't you.' I said. 'Yeah, but he told me not to tell you.' he said sheepishly. 'He has my fucking children danny.' I shouted. 'Give him some time. He's angry okay.' Dan said to me. 'I just want him to come home danny i'm so lost without him.' i said. 'I'm so sorry doug, he'll come back.' He tried to reassure me. 'But what if he doesn't danny. This is all my fault.' I said and hung up the phone, unable to form a sentence anymore. 

harry pov - my mum and dad had taken the twins out to the park a few minutes down the road from their house so i just sat in my bed and sobbed. I felt so alone without dougie, i wanted him back so bad, but i wasn't ready to talk to him, not yet anyway. I heard the door slam. 'Harry?' it was thomas. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and he knocked on my bedroom door. 'What's happened haz.' He asked and sat next to me pulling my head onto his knee. I explained everything to him. 'But why are you angry at doug?' he asked me. 'Because he didn't do anything to stop that twat from flirting with him.' I argued. 'Harry, you know dougie better than i do. You know about his anxiety, do you really think he wanted that guy to flirt with him?' he said, making me think. 'Thomas i know, but if he really loved me he wouldn't have let it happen.' i said. 'I'm just saying.' He said and walked out of my room, making my heart shatter. It made me think that dougie probably did feel like that, but i have built up so much anger towards him right now, i couldn't talk to him. 

dougie pov - i was sitting in the living room, the pace of my breathing quickened and all of my thoughts raced around my brain. My throat felt like it was getting smaller and my lungs struggled to fill with oxygen. I put my head in my hands and tried to control my panic attack. I needed harry, he was my comfort. I hadn't dealt with a panic attack by myself in so many years, i've always had harry. Often the twins would cuddle into me afterwards making me feel so loved, but i didn't have that. Harry was gone. He took the twins with him. I knew where he could be, but he didn't want me and i didn't want to bother him. I just wanted him to be happy. The pain i felt was unbearable. I went to the bathroom cabinet to get out a blade. I know that this wasn't the way to deal with it, but it was the only way to get rid of the pain. I just got my tattoo so didn't want to cut over it, i pulled down my jeans and made cuts on my hips, letting the pain escape through my veins. I kept cutting getting deeper each time, knowing it wasn't right, but it was the only relief i was getting. I was such an idiot i can't believe i let harry walk away, but i couldn't blame him, i would have been mad too i guess. 

harry pov - luna came creeping into my room. 'Papa can daddy come and visit?' she asked me. 'I pulled her and hugged her tightly. 'He has a lot of work to do though princess, but maybe.' i told her. 'But- but i miss his bedtime snuggles.' she told me and started crying. 'I know sparkie, i miss them too.' i said. It felt like someone was ripping my heart out either that or it shattered into 1 million pieces. 'We'll see him soon lu, i promise.' It was around 7pm and i put the twins to bed, wanting them to get a good night sleep. 'Papa i want daddy to snuggle me until i fall asleep.' isaac said. Tears formed in my eyes 'sorry matey.' I said and ran out of the room and collapsed outside the bedroom door and broke down. I pulled out my phone and listened to the voicemails dougie left me, breaking down at the sound of his frail voice. I went to dial his number, but the feeling of anger that rushed over me the other day came flooding back, i threw my phone across the hallway and ran outside, slamming the door behind me. I wish i could forgive him, but i just couldn't right now. I felt bad that the twins weren't seeing him and he couldn't see the twins, but he made me so stupidly angry and if i ever saw that guy again i would punch him, he was trying to get into my dougie, my husband. I just couldn't get my head around it. I walked back into my mum and dads house and i was met by katherine who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 'Where have you been?' she asked. 'I had to get out.' I answered and tried to walk past her when she grabbed my arm. 'Your children were crying up there, calling after you and dougie, but you weren't there.' She said. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs to them. I lay in the middle of both of them letting the cuddle into my chest. Dougie was the only thing going through my mind. What was he doing? Was he okay? Why has this happened?


	30. Chapter 30

dougie pov - i couldn't do it anymore. I felt worthless. I accepted that i would never see the twins or harry again, why would he want to see me after i made him feel that angry and heart broken? I had to end this. The twins would be safe and loved by the most incredible man. They would never have to live with me or my mistakes. I walked into the kitchen and opened the door above the microwave to the medicine cupboard. I found pills strong enough to end all of this, the pain, the heartache, everything. I popped each of them out of the packet and swallowed them. I quickly text tom and danny 'thank you for everything. You have been the greatest friends i could ever ask for. Be good to the twins and tell harry i will love him always.' I lay on the sofa ready to fall asleep forever.

tom pov - i knocked on the door and no one answered. 'Doug i know you're in there, open up.' I banged on the door a few more times when my phone pinged. I took it out to check it, it was from doug. I read the text knowing exactly what he meant and what he was doing. 'Doug fucking open up!' I yelled banging the door, sobbing at the thought of dougie dead behind the door. 'Dougie don't you dare do this.' I screamed before using all of my force to break the door down. I ran into the living room to see dougie lying on the sofa with his eyes closed and a limp heartbeat. 'Doug. Dougie. Wake up. Please wake up.' I screamed at his half dead body. I called 999 and they got to the house in minutes, resuscitating him on the sofa. I was in a state of total shock, i couldn't believe it. I stood there sobbing, waiting for the paramedics to tell me he was okay. Harry meant so much to him, this happened. I clambered into the back of the ambulance with doug, paramedics hooking up different wires to him and supplying his lungs with oxygen. They took him through to the operation room. He was under general anaesthetic whilst getting his stomach pumped. I sat in the waiting room anxiously, just wanting to know if dougie was going to be okay, alive. The doctor came out and i scrambled to my feet. 'He's going to be okay, he'll have his own room and you're more than welcome to sit in there with him.' he told me. 'Thank you so much.' i replied. Knowing that he was alive gave me so much relief, i couldn't imagine my life without dougie. Everyone loved him. I grabbed my phone from my pocket it only rang a few times before harry answered, but i cut in before he even said his first syllable. 'Do you know what you've done?' i questioned him. 'What?' Harry said confused. 'I'm at the hospital.' I told him, trying to get him to connect the dots. 'Why?' He said, still just as confused as last time. 'He overdosed harry.' I told him. 'Fuck' was what harry responded with and i heard him sob as he put his shoes on. 'Right i'll be there in half an hour.' He said sniffling. 'Okay. See you in a bit.' i said and hung up the phone. 

harry pov - i ran into the hospital and asked what room he was in. I got there to see his tiny body looking so damaged, i didn't even get to look at his for a second before i dropped to the floor to sob. Tom came over and wrapped his arms around me, comforting me, helping me catch my breath. I slowly stood up and walked over and grabbed dougies hand. I sobbed into it, the thought of him wanting to end his life because of my jealousy made me feel sick and all i wanted was to hold him and tell him that i loved him. I bought his hand to my lips and kissed it leaving my lips on his hand for a while. His eyes slowly opened and my heart broke all over again. 'H-Harry?' Doug said, dazed and confused. 'Baby i'm so sorry. I was in the wrong. Why did you do this to yourself?' I asked him, letting the tears stream down my face. 'i couldn't live without you and the twins. I was so broken, i thought it would be easier.' He confessed, crying to me. I climbed into the bed so i could lie next to him and hold him close to me after so long. 'I'm so sorry harry.' He said to me, sobbing into my chest. 'No baby, this is all my fault. I'm so in love with you dougie. I never meant for this to happen.' I said, still crying. 'I didn't think you were coming back and i started over thinking.' He told me. I knew exactly what over thinking meant, but i knew he wouldn't cut over his new tattoo. I knew him too well. I pushed down his jeans a bit and saw all the new cuts on his hips. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath. 'This is all my fault. I was being a dick and a jealous one at that.' I told him. 'It's fine harry, i talked myself into thinking it was my fault and i couldn't bare being without you.' He said to me. 'The twins would have been devastated. They wanted to see you everyday, making me cry myself to sleep every night.' I confessed. 'I knew it was wrong, but i knew they'd be safe with you harry.' he said to me with a genuine smile. A smile i had missed so so much. 'I love you so fucking much.' I told him and pulled him so close and felt his tears fall onto my chest. 'Please never leave me again.' He said to me. 'Never baby, i promise.' I reassured him. I never wanted to feel like this again and i never wanted dougie to do this again. Ever. I was too in love with him to ever let him go again. If i lost him, my whole world would have shattered.


	31. Chapter 31

dougie pov - the twins came in with my mum. 'Daddy, are you poorly?' isaac asked me. 'Yeah i was, but I'm coming home today.' I told them. 'Are we going back home too?' he said. 'Yeah, we all are sparkie.' I said. 'Can we watch monsters inc when we're home?' He asked me. 'Of course.' I said smiling stupidly at the thought of cuddling on the sofa with the twins and harry. 'Do you want to lie with daddy?' Harry asked them. They both nodded and harry lifted them into the bed with me. They wrapped their arms around me and kissed me. 'We've missed you daddy.' Luna said kissing me and tightening her grip around my neck. 'Love you sparkles.' i told them both. 'Love you.' They said at the same time. They were so precious and i couldn't bare to be apart with from them ever again. I was talking to my mum but didn't want to go in to too much detail, i could already see the tears in her eyes. 'Mr poynter, you can leave now.' A doctor confirmed. I gave him a smile and thanked him as harry lifted the twins out of bed. I picked up isaac and harry carried luna down to the car. Harry refused to let me drive so i got in the passengers seat and we shortly we got back to the house. My mum said she had already been round, she washed and ironed the twins clothes as well as washed our bed sheets because they were covered in dried up tears from where i cried myself to sleep these past few weeks. All i wanted to do was lie on the sofa with harry and the twins. We got into the house and harry made us a cup of tea each as well as getting the twins a capri-sun for them both. I put monsters inc on and called the twins into the living room, they saw the title screen and jumped onto the sofa. Harry brought in our drinks and pressed play on the dvd. We cuddled on the sofa and harry kept kissing me, making me realise i missed him so much more than i thought. The film ended and we took the twins up to bed. Isaac fell asleep straight away and just as we were walking out of the room luna shouted 'Daddy can you cuddle me until i fall asleep?' She asked. 'Yeah princess.' I lay in her bed, being her big spoon and stroking her head until she fell asleep. I kissed her cheek and slowly crept out once she was asleep.

harry pov - dougie came into the living room and lay on top of me on the sofa. I softly kissed him and smiled into his lips. 'Thank you.' I said. 'For what?' He asked. 'Forgiving me.' I answered. 'Thanks for coming back.' He said. 'I love you so much.' I said and kissed him again this time, it was more intense and i ran my hands up and down his back and sides, under his t-shirt, slowly lifting it up and off of him. He was unbuttoning my shirt, still kissing when i flipped him so he was on his back. I sucked on his neck making him moan and rubbed my hands through his hair. I didn't want to have sex, not tonight, i just wanted him to feel loved. I kissed along his jaw and up onto his lips letting my tongue slip into his mouth again. After i pulled away i placed a kiss in between his eyebrows then went back to his lips. 'Are you really going to turn me on this bad and not toss me off at least.' Dougie asked, smirking into my lips. I smiled and kissed his lips one last times before unzipping his jeans. I puled off his jeans and wrapped my hand around his cock, with his boxers still on and i felt him getting harder under my touch. I kissed along his v-line and slowly pulled down his boxers letting his erection spring free. I started moving my hand up and down his shaft and gradually got faster. Before long, dougie unloaded all over the both of us, moaning my name as he did it. I picked him up, wedding style and carried him to our bed and lay him down, pulling the covers over his shoulders before clambering in next to him. I kissed his neck, whispering my love for him right next to his ear, so only he could hear me. He tuned over so he was facing me, he had tears in his. 'Why are you crying butty?' I asked him. 'Did you really mean all that?' He questioned. 'Every last word. I'm so sorry for going' I told him. A smile grew onto his face, making me smile. 'I love you harry.' He said the kissed my lips. 'I love you too dougie.' I told him and kissed him one last time. He cuddled into my chest and fell asleep.

dougie pov - i slowly opened my eyes, i could hear harry on the phone. 'Right okay. Yep. See you in an hour.' He threw his phone down and burst out crying. 'Haz?' I said. He didn't say anything so i went over to where he was curled on the floor. 'What's happened?' I asked him, stroking his head which was resting on my lap. 'My dad's been rushed to hospital, mum won't tell me everything. She said it's best if i don't know, but she said it will most likely end in his death.' He said sobbing. 'It's okay baby. Where are you going?' I asked and comforted him. 'Mum and dads, she isn't allowed to stay with dad so i'm going to meet her at home with thomas and katherine.' He told me. 'Do you want me to drive you?' I asked. 'No no, it's fine. Come visit in a week or so. I don't want the twins to see everyone so upset.' He said. 'Okay. Bye, i love you.' I said after he had packed a suitcase and said bye to the twins. 'Love you.' He said and gently pecked my lips before getting in the car and driving to his parents house. I couldn't get back to sleep, i wanted to know harry got there okay and i was just anxious for him and his family. I decided to go down stairs to make myself a tea and watch something on the discovery channel. My phone pinged to tell me i had a text from harry which read, 'Knew you wouldn't settle until i told you i arrived safely. So i've arrived. Love you so much xxx' I replied with 'You know me too well. Love you, stay strong for me haz xxx' and put my phone down waiting for any news on harry's dad.


	32. Chapter 32

dougie pov - 'daddy, can i sleep with you.' Luna asked me, eyes red raw, clinging onto an eyeore teddy harry had given her when she found it at his parents house a few weeks ago. 'What's the matter baby?' i asked her holding her trembling body close to me. 'I miss papa.' She said crying. I was going to take the twins down in a couple of days if it was okay, but i didn't want to overwhelm harry and his family. 'I know princess, me too. We'll see him soon i promise.' I told her. She wrapped her arms around me really tight and went to sleep after 20 minutes of trembling in my arms. Just as i was going back to sleep, i heard more footsteps coming towards the door. The footsteps stopped, but no one was peeping in the doorway. 'Isaac, i know you're out there, what's up?' I said trying not to wake up luna. Isaac creeped into my bedroom. 'When's papa going to be home?' He asked me 'I don't know matey, if he isn't home soon, hopefully we'll be allowed to visit him.' I told him. 'I miss him.' He said to me sadly. 'I know buddy. Me and luna miss him too. And he misses us all loads.' I said, lifting up the covers so he could slide in next to me. I had one arm round each of my children, they were both sound asleep before i got anywhere near sleep. I was up hoping that everything was okay for him. I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, i wanted to tell him i loved him. I just got hi back, i can't believe he had to go again.

harry pov - i missed them. I missed all 3 of them so much. I felt lonely without them, like a huge part of me is missing when they aren't around. I was woken up by my ring tone, not my alarm. It was dougie he was facetiming me i answered it so quickly, i couldn't believe i had to leave him again after being such a dick. 'Papa!' my two children called through the phone. 'Hello sparkles!' i wasn't expecting them to be on the other end of the call, it was so unexpected i nearly cried, but held it back. I didn't want to be interrogated by my 2 year old children. We were talking for a while, i just wanted to reach through the phone and hold them. 'Okay, go and play nicely now please.' dougie said to them. 'Hi beautiful.' he said to me. 'Hello gorgeous.' I replied. 'How have the twins been for you?' I asked him. 'They've been fine, but luna came in sobbing last night saying that she misses you. Then isaac came in saying the same.' Dougie said to me. 'Oh my god, bless them. I miss you all so so much. You can come and visit whenever now, but not for too long maybe just one, two nights at a time.' I told him. 'Yeah it might be good for your family to see the twins again as well.' He said. 'Yeah, it might be good for dad to see them. And my aunties, uncles and cousins are visiting when they can so it will be nice for them to see the twins.' I said to him, choking up when i thought about my dad. We chatted for a bit before we heard a scream come from the kids bedroom. Dougie took me in with him to see what had gone on. Luna was sitting on the floor crying and isaac was standing in a strop by his bed. 'What happened?' Dougie asked them. He picked luna up to stop her crying and looked at isaac. 'Lu-Luna wouldn't.. wouldn't let me play with papa's eyeore t-t-teddy.' He said narrowing his eyebrows. 'I-I-I was playing with it f-first.' She said holding the teddy tight to her chest. 'It's luna's teddy isaac, papa will get you a different one.' Doug told him. He went over to isaac so he could see me on the phone, i went through most of my old teddies. 'Winnie the pooh!'' Isaac shouted. 'You want this one?' I asked him. He nodded eagerly 'yes, me and luna match. You and daddy can have piglet!' He sounded so excited, it melted my heart, i couldn't wait to finally see them and give such a huge squeeze. I said bye to doug, not really knowing the next time i'd speak to them properly.

dougie pov - 'come on, shall we go see papa, grandma, grandpa, uncle thomas and auntie katherine?' I asked them, wanting to surprise harry. They both got excited and and started jumping around their bedroom. I had already packed overnight bags for when harry said it was okay for us to go and visit, it was just a case of getting them ready and in the car in time for their nap. I got them both bathed and changed and took them down stairs for breakfast. Luna and isaac both had a bowl of fruit. Once we were ready, i packed our overnight bags into the car and clipped the twins into their carseats, knowing they would sleep majority of the journey. I was right. There was some bad traffic along the way so it took a bit longer to get there. The twins both woke up just as we arrived at harry's. I unloaded the car and walked up the driveway with two sleepy sparkles in my arms. I rang the bell with my elbow and katherine opened the door. 'Dougie! Luna! Isaac!' Katherine greeted us. I said hello and the twins acted shy, both cuddling into my neck. 'You're not shy!' I said ticking them. 'Where's harry?' I asked her. 'Upstairs. Does he not know you're here?' I shook my head and took the twins upstairs. I placed the twins outside his bedroom door and gave luna some flowers and isaac chocolates to give him.

harry pov - my door swung open 'Papa!' I wiped my eyes and a huge smile spread across my face i took the flowers and chocolates off of them and span them around in my arms, both of them clinging to my neck. They both gave me sloppy kisses and i tickled them on my bed and then held them tightly for a while. 'Run down there and go see uncle thomas!' i told them. They scurried out of the room and dougie threw himself onto me. We hugged and kissed for a while before katherine interrupted us. 'I hope I'm as in love and happy as you two, one day.' She said. 'Yeah i wouldn't want it any other way.' I said before kissing dougie again. 'Listen, do you guys want me and thomas to take the twins out so you guys can chat?' She asked. 'That would be great, but at least let me play with my sparkles first.' I said I went and unpacked some toys dougie had bought and went to get the twins and take them downstairs to play. 'Come and play daddy.' I said to doug taking hold of his arm and pulling him through to thomas' room. We picked up a twin each and ran down the stairs with them. We set out the toys and played for hours, it felt so good being back with my family again doing family stuff. I received so many voluntary kisses and hugs from the both of them. 'I've missed you papa!' Luna said to me, throwing her arms around my neck. 'I know sweet pea, I've missed you too.' I told her kissing her cheek. 'I love you papa' Isaac said throwing himself at me. 'I love you both, so so much.' I told them. 'But daddy loves you too so make sure you give him hugs and kisses.' i whispered to them so dougie couldn't hear them, he was still playing with the figures he had bought for the twins. 'Daddy!' Luna and isaac said in unison, attacking him with loads of kisses and tight hugs. 'Wow, thank you. I love you two so much' He told them tickling them so much, they were in hysterics.

dougie pov - thomas and katherine took the twins out which gave me and harry a good time to chat about how harry's dad was doing. I didn't want to make him cry, but it was inevitable. All i could do was be supportive and hug him and let him sob into my arms, feeling awful for him. Harry was always kept in the dark and his mum hasn't told him why his dad is in hospital he just knows it will most likely end in death. 'I went to see him yesterday, he looked so bad. I just want him to get better dougie. Why isn't he getting better?' He said to me sobbing. I wasn't used to being the one comforting harry, he was the one who always had himself together, but i owed it to him to support him this time. 'I don't know baby, I'm sure he'll get better. He wouldn't want you to cry over him, you know that.' I told him. 'Yeah , but i cant help it. I just want him to be okay.' He said sniffling and cuddling into me. 'And i know what your dads like and so do you. He won't let an illness get the better of him that easily.' I said kissing the top of his head. We kept talking for a while, harry cried some more and i comforted him the whole time. We heard the door slam shut and two pairs of feet running up the stairs. 'Papa. Are you okay?' Luna asked harry. 'Yeah. Yeah sparkie, I'm fine.' Harry said wiping any tears off of his face. The twins ran and threw their arms around him and smothered him with more kisses. I took photos of them on my phone, although i didn't want to ever remind harry of this time, they were too gorgeous not to photograph.

harry pov - the twins made me feel so much better. I knew if i couldn't be strong for myself or my dad, i had to be strong for the twins. The look on their faces when they saw i had been crying broke my heart. I felt guilty even though i shouldn't. I was sitting in the living room and isaac came up to me, wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I broke out into a huge smile 'I love you papa.' He told me. 'I love you more isaac.' I said. He kissed me again and tightened his arms and hugged me. When he pulled away, i picked him off of the sofa and lay him on the floor and began tickling him. 'Luna! Help.' He yelled, wriggling and laughing. Luna came running over and i began to tickle her too. Their laughter filling the room and my heart with so much joy. 'Daddy! Help!' They both screamed 'I'll save you!' Dougie said in a superhero voice and ran over he pulled luna from under my hand and rolled on holding her in the air. I did the same with isaac we both shook the twins which made them giggle hysterically. We lowered them and kissed their lips. Dougie lay on one sofa with luna and i lay on the one opposite with isaac. Luna rubbed her eyes with a fist and cuddled into doug. Isaac lay on top of me, head resting on my chest before he told me he was tired. You always know when isaac is tired, he gets moody and angry. He liked to sleep on a flat pillow and on his side, like me. I lay him in front of me on the sofa and hugged my arm around him, letting him trace shapes on my arm until he fell asleep for his nap. It wasn't often they napped at the same time, but when they did it was bliss. Although me and dougie both knew we couldn't move unless we wanted them to stir or wake up. We put on outnumbered and exchanged loving looks, not saying a word, just occasionally giggling silently, making sure the sparkles didn't wake up.


	33. Chapter 33

dougie pov - me and harry were both awake, lying in a comfortable silence, holding hands and i had my head rested on his shoulder. It had been so long since we had been anywhere as a family, just the four of us. Harry leaving was the worst thing that had happened to me and then when we were finally together, harry’s dad got rushed to hospital and had he had to leave again. I just wanted to have a day out with my family and my husband and pretend everything is perfect for a few hours i thought to myself. ‘Harry can we go out somewhere today? Just the four of us?’ I asked him. ‘I would love that.’ He said and kissed my head. ‘Zoo?’ I questioned. ‘Sounds great.’ He told me. We heard 2 pairs of footsteps running towards the door. ‘Papa. Daddy. Are you awake?’ A small voice called as they pushed the door open. They saw we were awake and they started jumping on the bed. We sat up so we could hold their hands to stop them falling and they both jumped onto their bums. ‘Do you want to go to the zoo today?’ I asked the twins they both nodded enthusiastically and clapped their hands together. Come on then let’s get ready and we’ll go.’ I told them. We got them changed. Isaac wore a polo shirt, jeans and his new toy story vans we bought him. Luna wore a black and white t-shirt and a light blue, denim romper over the top with her new pink converse. They both looked adorable and i still couldn't believe they were ours. ‘Go downstairs and tell grandma what you want for breakfast.’ Harry told them once we had done their hair and brushed their teeth. We quickly got ourselves ready and met everyone downstairs for breakfast. ‘Where are you off to today?’ Harry’s mum asked us. ‘Taking the twins to the zoo.’ Harry told her. ‘Aw, that’s lovely. Have a wonderful time.’ She told us. We said bye to everyone and strapped the twins in their carseats. When we arrived, we walked through into the zoo, isaac was on my shoulders and luna was on harry’s. ‘What animal do you want to see first?’ Harry asked. ‘The monkeys!’ They both said. We followed the map over to where the monkeys were, we put the twins on the floor so they could look at the different monkey enclosures. ‘What next sprakie?’ I asked isaac. He ran over to luna and i quickly followed. ‘Luna, want to see the penguins?’ He asked her, she nodded frantically and they both ran away from the monkeys. ‘Hey wait there!’ Harry shouted making them stop and quickly ran back to us. Me and harry were holding hands, watching the twins come sprinting back, luna grabbed my hand and isaac grabbed harry’s. We walked around the zoo, looking at the penguins, tiger’s, zebra’s, turtle’s and so many other animals which the twins loved. ‘Can we go to the shop?’ Luna asked me. ‘Yeah, come on.’ I said taking her hand. ‘Haz we’re going to the shop.’ I called over to him. ‘Can i come?’ Isaac shouted. ‘Yeah.’ I said and held my free hand out so he could hold it. We walked into he gift shop and harry followed us. ‘Do you want a new teddy?’ I asked them both. They nodded and ran over to the shelves with all the animal teddies. Isaac chose a tiger teddy and luna chose a koala. We went to the till and paid for them and walked back to the car. We were on our way back to harry’s parents when his mum rang. With everything going on with harry’s dad, i was scared what she was going to say. ‘Harry, i was thinking that because your dad is slowly getting better, you could go back to yours and just play with the twins and be a family for a while.’ Was what she said. Me and harry looked at each other and gave a genuine smile. ‘Yeah mum, that sounds great. Thank you.’ He said. ‘It’s not a problem. See you soon.’ She answered. ‘Bye.’ He said and hung up the phone. 

harry pov - we pulled up at the house, somewhere i felt i hadn't been in forever. We walked through the front door, and nudged dougie, telling him to copy me. I swept luna off of her feet and dougie grabbed isaac, running around the house with them, making them laugh so loud, a genuine laugh that made me so happy because they were happy. We were sat down with them in the living room and put on shark tale. We had not long bought them a few new playmobile sets which they hadn’t opened yet. We opened them both and set them up along with their other sets and made a full playmobile town. We played for hours as a family, savouring every moment together. The twins became worn out from our trip to the zoo and playing together for a few hours. ‘Shall we build a fort, eat pizza and watch films?’ I asked them. ‘Yes papa!’ They both said. ‘Okay, quickly tidy up with daddy and i’ll get us a pizza.’ I told them. I ordered the pizza before running upstairs and grabbing a ton of blankets, duvets and pillows. We turned a lot of the living room into a fort and the pizza came pretty quick. We all ran upstairs to get changed into our pyjamas and went back down stairs. Not a lot of kids like to sit down and watch films, but the twins loved it, it was one of their favourite things. We watched shrek 1&2 and the twins fell asleep during number 3. We carried them up to bed, hoping they would both sleep all the way through the night. Me and doug went into our room and got into bed, i held him in my arms. ‘I loved today.’ I told him. ‘Me too, just the four of us. It was perfect.’ He told me. I kissed him sweetly and pulled him on top of me, letting him lie on my chest and kiss and suck my neck. He looked up so our lips were aligned and he lowered his lips onto mine. I slipped my tongue in and out of his mouth and i bit on his bottom lip, pulling it as he pulled away. ‘I love you.’ He told me. ‘I love you too.’ I said. Doug rolled off of me and i was his big spoon until we both fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

*2 weeks later*

harry pov - i invited izzy to watch the show tonight because gi and georgia were. We took the twins to the venue so they could see us practice. We were on our break, danny was showing luna around the back, letting her jump on the sofa in our dressing room. I was standing in the wing watching tom with isaac. He stood him on my stool and tom asked him where each of us stood. 'Okay who stands there?' he said pointing to the right side of stage. 'Uncle tom.' isaac said. 'What about there?' tom asked pointing to the mic in the middle. 'Uncle danny.' isaac answered. 'And who stands over there?' tom questioned him, pointing over to the left. 'Daddy!' isaac said excitedly. 'Who sits here?' tom said pointing to the drums. 'Papa!' isaac said jumping up and down, holding toms hands. 'Yeah! Good job.' tom said and picked him up. Danny bought luna on stage and we put their ear defenders on them so they could dance on stage whilst we played. We finished and isaac ran round to my drums. 'Papa, can i play your drums?' he asked me. 'Yeah come on.' I responded. He walked closer to me so i could pick him up and sit him on my knee. I put the drumsticks in his hands and wrapped my hands around his. We were playing and luna was playing dougie's bass making him smile so much his eyes squinted, i loved it. Watching him be genuinely happy. I put isaac down, so we could run a final soundcheck on the songs we weren't too good at. The twins ran around stage, giggling and signing our songs together. Danny and tom lowered their mics letting the twins sing with them. Tom was vlogging the soundcheck and isaac spotted the camera, he had seen some of his vlogs and saw him vlogging before so knew what to do. 'Hi uncle toms video.' He said waving into the camera and laughing before running off around the stage again. 'Sound check, over. The twins are here and they're being really cute.' Tom said to his camera, he smiled and laughed slightly when he said about the twins being cute. He turned the camera round and filmed them laughing, dancing and singing. They were so gorgeous and i couldn't believe they were my children, i was so grateful for them. I went over to them and tom was still filming, i bent down to their level and held out my arms letting them run into them and hug me tightly.

dougie pov - the girls arrived at the venue and i said hi to the three of them. They had a box towards the back of the venue, just for them and the twins. I took them into our dressing room where everyone was. 'Daniel. Thomas. Your wives have arrived.' I announced opening the door for them. Izzy was in the toilet but i told her where the dressing room was. The twins ran over to gi and georgia to hug them when izzy walked in. 'Auntie izzy!' They both shouted together and ran over to her, she bent down to their level so she could hug them, it had been a while since she had seen them and they both adored her. Tom was sitting on the sofa playing love is easy when luna ran over to him. 'Uncle tom can you help me play?' She asked him. She loved music and instruments, especially tom's ukulele. Tom sat her on his knee and he used his left hand to change the chords and he held her right hand helping her strum the tune to love is easy, singing with her at the same time. The fans piled into the venue and we got the 10 minute warning call. We said bye to the twins and they were taken to their box with the girls, whilst we waited in the wings to go onstage. We walked on stage and the crowd roared. We played such a great gig, it was full of our greatest hits and there were so many people from all over the world singing every word to our songs. The gig ended and we went off stage to be greeted by our twins who clapped and cheered when they saw us. It filled me with so much joy. Harry planted a quick kiss on my lips and picked up luna whilst i picked isaac up. We got our things together and went out of stage door where there were a few fans that were really, surprisingly calm. They all 'awwed' when they saw isaac and luna in mine and harry's arms as we walked out hand in hand. I gave harry a huge smile and we walked over to the car. We went back to our hotel which wasn't far, but both of the twins fell asleep during the 10 minute journey. We slowly lifted them out of their carseat, not wanting to wake them and we carried them up to our room. There was 2 single beds and a king sized bed, which i knew we'd all be sharing by 3am. Me and harry had a quick shower and jumped into bed together. We switched the tv on and watched 'up' which always made me cry. 'Do we have to watch this, it always makes me cry.' I said to harry. 'I know but it gives me an excuse to cuddle you.' He told me. 'You can cuddle me anyway. Can we watch just go with it?' I begged. 'I guess so.' He whined. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him, whilst he did the same to me. He kept placing soft kisses on my lips and i nuzzled my face into his neck. Luna wriggled around in her bed, whimpering and her breathing became fast. She had nightmares quite a lot and i always felt awful for her, i wish she didn't have them, i knew how horrible they were. I sat down next to her bed holding her trembling hands. 'Come on princess. It's okay.' I whispered into her ear. She jerked forward and her eyes were wide open. Tears began pouring from her eyes. 'Daddy!' She said throwing her arms around my neck and lifted her and sat in our bed with her. 'Can you tell me what happened sparkie?' I asked her. She nodded, tears still rolling down her face. 'I-I dreamed t-t-that i w-was in a v-vol-volcano with isaac a-and he fell s-so i t-t-tried to c-catch him, b-b-but i fell a-and then i w-woke up.' She told me, shaking and sobbing. 'You're okay now.' I told her rocking her side to side. 'Papa.' Isaac called. 'Yeah buddy?' Harry answered. 'What's happening?' He asked. Harry went over to isaac's bed. 'Luna had another nightmare. Do you want to sleep with us?' He asked isaac who was scared for his sister. He nodded and harry lifted him into bed with us. Luna had calmed down a lot and her breathing went back to normal. 'Luna are you okay?' Isaac asked her. She nodded at him and he hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. It made my heart melt and i looked at harry, both sharing the same thought. These were our children and they were so perfect i couldn't believe how incredible they were. We were clearly doing something right. We kissed them both and all snuggled together as a family in the bed.


	35. Chapter 35

harry pov - we were at the same venue again tonight so we didn't have to get their until around 3. The twins were still asleep whilst me and dougie were doing our hair and brushing our teeth. 'Shall we take the twins bowling today?' I asked doug. 'Yeah, do you want me to see where the nearest one is?' He said. 'Sure.' I replied. Doug got changed and lay on the bed with the sparkles, who were still asleep. Doug found one not too far from the hotel so once i was dressed, we woke up the twins. The twins crawled out of bed with their teddies and we put them in the bath to wake them up a bit. We got them out so we could brush their teeth and do their hair. Isaac's had grown a lot in the past few months, dougie just brushed it a bit so it was less tangled. I did luna's hair half up half down and we got them dressed. We went downstairs to get some breakfast and then got an uber to the bowling alley. We walked in and got our bowling shoes. It got to isaacs turn and dougie helped him use the ramp. 'Daddy, blue ball.' Isaac said, pointing to the bowling ball he wanted to use. Harry put it not the ramp whilst is sac shoved it down, watching the ball as it hit the pins. 'Hey you got a strike well done!' Dougie said. He ran over and high-fived him. Luna was on his lap so he put her down so she could have her turn. She reached her hand out towards me and closed and opened her hand telling me she wanted me to help her. I got up and held her hand letting her pull me over to the ramp. 'What colour ball do you want sparkie?' i asked her. 'This one.' she said, pointing to a baby pink bowling ball. I put the ball on the ramp and she pushed it down, watching it until it knocked all 10 pins over. She skipped back to dougie and jumped onto his knee with isaac. I had my turn and only hit one pin, i looked over at dougie who was laughing and i smirked at him and bit my tongue as well as laughing at how bad i just did. 'Is papa rubbish?' dougie asked the twins. They both nodded and giggled at how bad i was. 'Hmm shall we see if daddy's any better?' I said, taking the twins from dougie so he could bowl. 'Go on daddy!' Isaac said pulling doug up, off of his chair. He had his turn and got a spare. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me 'Show off.' I said, jokingly and he rolled his eyes at me. Once we finished our game, we handing our shoes back in and let the twins have a turn on the prize every time claw machine, they both won a teddy (like they didn't have enough at home). 'Papa can we get a slush puppie?' Isaac asked me. 'Yeah sparkie, come on.' I said. I ordered them a mixed slushy each and handed it to them. Isaac took a big slurp 'Brain freeze!' Isaac shouted shaking his head. 'Don't drink it so fast isaac.' Dougie said laughing a little. We put them in their car seats and drove back to the hotel. 'Daddy can we go to a park?' Luna asked doug. 'Sure princess.' He said. 'Isaac do you want to come to the park?' Dougie asked him. He shook his head 'I'm too tired.' He said. 'Okay well give daddy a kiss and we'll see him later.' He kissed dougie before i did. I gave luna a kiss and told her to have fun at the park. I kissed dougie lightly 'Love you.' I said. 'Love you.' He said back and gave me a genuine smile. I took isaac up to our room and we watched toy story. He threw his arms around my neck and lay on my chest. I kissed and stroked his head until he fell asleep, sucking his thumb. I didn't want to wake him, so i just lay there waiting for him to wake up. I heard the door open and dougie shhh luna so she didn't wake isaac. 'Are you gonna have a nap now lu?' Dougie asked her. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. She climbed onto our bed and curled up next to me and fell asleep straight away. 'I'm just going to get in the shower quick.' Dougie said. I nodded and waited for him to come back.

dougie pov - i had a really quick shower and once i had gotten out, i lay on the bed next to luna and played with her hair whilst she was sleeping. Harry was asleep by the time i was out of the shower and before i drifted off, i made an alarm so we weren't late to the gig. 'Daddy. Daddy. I don't like this film' Isaac said, shaking me awake, nearly crying. I looked to see what was on the tv, it was the woman in black - it just have came on after toy story. God knows why they were on the same channel. 'Hey, it's alright how long have you been watching it?' I asked him, hoping he didn't see too much. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed onto me cuddling into my chest and covering his ears so he couldn't hear or see it. I switched the channel over to watch karate kid with him. 'This is a really good film.' I reassured him, holding him tight and kissing his head, making sure he wasn't scared. 'Can i have a kiss?' I asked him. He pushed his small body up on my chest and kissed my lips. 'Love you daddy.' He said. 'Love you isaac.' I told him with a smile. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, giving me the sort of hug i loved getting off of them, completely voluntary and full of love. 'Daddy, i'm hungry.' Isaac said to me. 'What do you want?' I asked, knowing i packed a load of snacks for them. 'Crispy's.' He said. I went over to my backpack and pulled a packet of quavers out. I sat back down on the bed and rested against the head board with issac in between my legs, leaning on my chest. I leant round so i could give him another kiss, leaving my lips on his cheek for a while before pulling away. 'Daddy!' He said giggling and wiped his cheek. 'Hey you cheeky monkey.' I said and started tickling him, making him laugh and wake up luna and harry. 'What time is it?' Harry asked whilst he stretched and collapsed back onto he bed. '2:30.' I told him. He nodded and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit. The twins were coming to the show again tonight as my sister and mum are watching as well as carrie. We quickly got ready fro the gig and left to get to the venue. We walked in and saw everyone waiting in the dressing room except from my mum and jaz who hadn't arrived yet. Carrie came over to say hi and see the twins, she was always so good with them, looking after them if we were ever round tom and gi's at the same time as her or at fletcher parties she would always offer to look after them. She took them whilst we sound checked and when we went back to the dressing room, my mum and sister had just arrived. It had been a while since i'd seen them so it was amazing them being there. We all spoke for a while when fletch gave us our 10 minute call. Me and harry kissed the twins and said bye to everyone. We waited in the wings to go on stage and do the job we love so much.


	36. Chapter 36

harry pov - tour finished on november 4th and we traveled back to essex once the the last gig was over. After the second birmingham show, we only had 3 shows until tour finished so sam took the twins back to her house for those days. We pulled up at her house at around 1am and let ourselves in, trying our best not to wake anyone. We crept up the stairs and jumped straight into bed together. We left our bags downstairs so if sam woke up before us she would see that we arrived. Me and doug both fell asleep without even cuddling each other thats how tired we were. 'Papa. Daddy wake up!' Was what we woke up to. Both of our eyes slowly opened to see the twins jumping on our bed urging us to get out. Once they saw we were awake, they threw themselves onto us, hugging us both tightly. 'Are we going to see the fireworks tonight?' Isaac asked us. Neither of us were sure because of how luna reacted with balloons, but if they both wanted to go, it would be fine. 'Maybe sparkie. Luna, do you want to go?' I asked. She nodded enthusiastically, i looked over at dougie who nodded at me. 'Yeah we can all go together. Do you want to ask nanny if and auntie jazzie if they want to come as well?' I said they both leapt off of the bed and ran downstairs to ask them. Me and dougie climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. 'Hi boys!' Sam said before getting up to hug us. 'Hi sam, how are you?' I asked and kissed her cheek. I started making me and doug breakfast while sam asked us how the rest of the tour went. 'Were the twins good for you?' Dougie asked his mum. 'God yeah. Didn't even know they were here half of the time.' She told him. We ate our breakfast then went into the living room to see isaac and luna cuddled on the sofa with flea, one of sam's dogs. 'Nellie, where are the twins? Where's luna and isaac?' I heard jazzie say upstairs. Sam's other dog, nellie, came hurtling down the stairs and jumped up on to the sofa with the twins jaz shortly followed. 'Hey sis.' Dougie said and hugged her and i hugged her after. 'How come you're here?' Dougie asked her. 'Paul's away with work so i told mum i'd help with the twins.' She explained. 'We didn't realise paul was away, we could have asked my mum and dad to look after them.' I said. 'No, no. It's been such good fun. I especially loved my bed being jumped on at 7:30 every morning.' Jaz said laughing. 'Part of the super cool auntie role I'm afraid.' Dougie told her. 'We're taking the twins to a firework display in chelmsford tonight, do guys want to come?' I asked sam and jazzie. 'Yeah, that sounds good.' Jaz said and sam nodded in agreement. 'Shall we go and buy some sparklers from tesco?' Doug asked. 'No i have to do my food shop in a few hours so i'll pick some up.' Sam told him. 'Okay, cool.' He said back. 'Shall we go and get ready then sparkles?' I asked them. They both humphed and sighed. 'We can walk the dogs.' I told them, which made them jump to their feet and run up the stairs. Me and doug quickly showered and got ourselves ready. 'Mum did the twins have a bath last night?' Dougie called downstairs. 'Yeah.' She shouted back. That meant all we had to do was get their teeth brushed, hair done and get them dressed. Dougie went through to the kitchen to get the dog's leads out and clipped them to their collars. Dougie handed me nellie's lead and luna helped me walk her. 'Papa, i can do it myself.' She told me, but nellie was a brown labrador and would pull luna off of her feet in seconds. 'No princess, nellie's too big for you to walk her yourself.' I told her. She sighed, but accepted what i said and grabbed the lead again. Dougie and isaac were walking flea together. 'He's too strong, my arm's tired.' Isaac whined to dougie. 'Okay i'll walk him by myself for a minute then.' Doug told him. 'No daddy.' He argued. Dougie just laughed, unsure of what our son wanted. Soon enough we reached the field where we could let the dogs off of their leads to run about. The dog's we're pelting round the field with each other and the twins chasing them. The dog's were so good with the twins, they never knocked them off of their feet and anytime they were about to crash with one of them, they would stop before they could reach one another. I would normally be scared if the twins were around big dogs, but flea and nellie were different, they loved them like they were their owners. After a long walk, we headed back to the house to have a late lunch. Before we knew it, it was 4:45 and we were leaving to see the fireworks. We made sure the twins would be warm enough, layering their clothes and ensuring they had a hat, scarf and gloves on. We drove in sam's 7 seat car to save us from taking two cars and we arrived 35 minutes later.

dougie pov - we all got out of the car and walked into the field with a huge bonfire in the middle of it. 'Do you want to do your sparklers now?' I asked the twins. They both nodded and jumped up and down in excitement. It was their first proper bonfire night, last year we didn't know if they'd like it so we stayed at home and watched a display from our bedroom window, but kept the tv on so the bangs weren't too loud for them. We were still pretty anxious about how they would react this year, but the only way to find out is to try. I crouched behind luna, helping her hold the sparkler whilst harry did the same with isaac, making sure they didn't burn themselves. My mum lit the sparklers and jaz took photo's of us. 'More nanny. More!' Isaac shouted. She gave them another sparkler and me and harry taught them how to write their names in the air with them, which they thought was incredible. The sparkler burnt out and the twins asked for another one. 'The fireworks are about to start, we'll do some more after.' I told them. I lifted isaac up and harry held luna. The first 2 minutes were silent fireworks, filling the sky with colour and the twins were mesmerised. Jaz stood behind us and got a photo of the 4 of us and the fireworks in the sky. Fireworks flew up in the air and made a bang each time one exploded. 'Daddy, i don't like it.' Isaac said, covering his ears and crying. 'Hey it's alright.' I told him, pulling him tighter to me. 'No daddy, it's too loud.' He said sobbing. 'Come on then. We'll go back to the car and watch them from in there so it isn't so loud.' I said. He nodded and snuggled into my chest. I told harry isaac was scared and i was taking him back to the car. We were about to walk off when a load of fireworks went off at once. Isaac wriggled in my arms, trying his hardest to get closer to me for his own comfort. 'Papa, i don't like it anymore. It's too loud.' Luna told harry, covering her ears, but not crying. I quickly carried isaac back to the car, not wanting him to hear anymore than he had to. Harry got in the car with luna about 2 minutes later. 'Luna was a bit scared and was worried about isaac.' He told me. We watched the display from the car, the twins sitting on our knee's. Isaac was fine sitting, but every time there was louder bang, he would grab my hands and cover his ears with them. My mum and jazzie came back to the car once it had finished, i felt bad for leaving them by themselves, but i didn't want to cut their night short if they wanted to watch it. Also, it was probably quite nice for them to spend some time together. 'Are you okay now isaac?' Jaz asked him. He nodded, but still looked sad. 'I didn't like it auntie jazzie.' He said starting to cry. 'Hey, it's okay now. Don't cry.' I told him, pulling him close to my chest. 'I know you didn't, but don't worry.' She told him. He stopped crying and smiled. We clipped the twins into their car seats and drove back to sam's house. 'Papa, can we do sparklers?' Isaac asked harry. 'Yeah, come on.' He said and took the twins into the back garden. I took photo's of the 3 of them, just looking at them made me realise how grateful i was for them. Just the 3 of them, my family, they were so incredibly perfect. We used up all of the sparklers and got the twins ready for bed. Harry told them a bedtime story and 10 minutes later, he got into bed with me. 'Do you think he'll be scared forever?' I asked harry. 'No babe. Loads of kids are scared of fireworks, he's just a bit young yet, that's all.' He reassured me. 'Okay.' I said and snuggled into his chest. 'I was scared of them until i was about 4, so he will probably be the same as me. Don't worry.' He said kissing my head. I nodded into his chest and isaac crept into our room. 'Daddy, i-i can't sleep be-because of the bangs.' He said. I lifted up the covers and he lay in-between me and harry. He lay with one of his ears pressed against my chest, blocking out some of the sound. Not long after, luna came into our room. 'Where's isaac?' She asked. 'In here sparkie. Do you want to sleep with us?' I said. She nodded and jumped in with us, next to isaac. She found a comfort in isaac, he was always the one looking after her and when he was scared or upset she felt she had to be there for him, it was so beautiful. It was like they were lost without each other. I couldn't be prouder to call them my children. 'We did good didn't we.' I said to harry. 'Yeah. We really did.' He said, sharing the same thought about how incredible our children were.


	37. Chapter 37

harry pov - i was downstairs making myself a cup of tea when my phone started to ring. I didn't even get to say hello when danny started shouting down the phone. ‘Check twitter!’ He demanded. I went over to my iPad which was sitting on the kitchen table and opened up twitter, it was flooded with people tweeting me the same magazine article. I clicked on one of the images and began read through the article. ‘What the fuck!’ I swore down the phone to danny. ‘Who do you think done it?’ Danny asked. ‘Dougie wouldn’t. Would he?’ I questioned. ‘Harry fuck off. Dougie would never and you know that.’ He reassured me. ‘Can you take the twins out for a bit so me and dougie can talk about this please.’ I begged danny. ‘Yeah i’ll be there in half hour.’ He told me and hung up the phone. I read the article over and over wondering how the press got all the information, some of it was complete fiction, but most was spot on. But our relationship wasn't on the rocks was it? No. No it wasn’t. I’m so happy with doug. We’re married, we have children for god sake. I love him, he loves me. I heard two sets of footsteps running down the stairs and into the living room, i heard the tv switch on and i walked in to see them. ‘You can watch tv later on, we need to get ready quickly because uncle danny is going to take you out.’ I told them. They leaped in the air, excited to go out with danny. I made them some toast each then went upstairs to get them dressed and teeth brushed. 

dougie pov - i woke up and heard harry, isaac and luna talking to each other, telling me they were all awake. I followed the sound of their voices into the twins bedroom, where they were dressed and putting their shoes on. ‘Where are you going?’ I asked tiredly. ‘Uncle danny is taking us out.’ Isaac told me. ‘Oh, that’s nice of him.’ I said and gave harry a confused look. Danny knocked on the door and told us he would be back in an hour or two as we said bye to the twins. ‘We need to talk.’ Harry said once the door was fully closed. I couldn’t think what we had to talk about, i felt physically sick at the four words that came out of harry’s mouth. He said them so sternly i racked my brain with things i could have done wrong. Thoughts raced around my head, causing my heart rate to go up, making my lungs struggle to fill with oxygen and my throat close up. I leant against the wall and slid down it, hugging my knees tight to my chest. Tears stung my eyes, desperate to fall and roll down my face. ‘Hey, hey. Look at me.’ Harry commanded. I tried my hardest to open my mouth and apologies for what ever i could have done, but all that came out were choked up breaths. ‘No, don’t talk baby, it won’t help. Breathe in time with me. Can you do that?’ He asked. I nodded and tried my hardest to match my breathing with harry’s but i couldn’t, my body wouldn't allow it. Harry sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest, rubbing circles on my back to help me calm down. ‘Slowly doug, breathe as slow as you can for me.’ He said and i nodded into his chest. I hadn’t had a panic attack like this in months, i thought i was getting better. ‘You’re doing great.’ He assured me, his words calming me down. He whispered, ‘I’m not going anywhere baby.’ Into my hair making me relax a bit, he wasn't leaving. He was going to be here, next to me, every time i needed him. ‘I’m sorry.’ I said, finally able to speak. ‘For what?’ He asked confused ‘This panic attack.’ I said shyly. ‘Don’t be stupid. Never apologies for having a panic attack, okay.’ He said. I nodded in response.

harry pov - i hated seeing dougie like that, he hadn't had a panic attack that bad in ages, he was doing so well. ‘Can we talk now?’ I asked him. His breathing picked up its pace and tears streamed down his cheeks again. ‘Woah. Calm down. It’s okay. I love you.’ I told him. He swallowed and took a deep breath. I wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. ‘Have you checked twitter?’ I asked him. He gave me a confused look and shook his head as he pulled out his phone and opened the app. He clicked on one of the images he was sent and started crying again. ‘Baby stop crying, you don't need to get yourself like this, but can i asked you something?’ I said. He nodded at me, instead of choking on his words. ‘Did you tell the press?’ I asked, scared of how he was going to react. His tears fell faster and he rapidly shook his head before running up the stairs and locking himself in our bathroom. ‘I didn’t harry. I promise, i didn’t!’ He said, sobbing through the door. ‘Okay, that’s fine, please come out.’ I begged. He wouldn’t so i just sat outside the bathroom waiting for the door to unlock, hearing dougie’s heartbreaking sobs. I rang danny and told him to keep the twins a bit longer, i had no idea how long this was going to take.

dougie pov - I grabbed the blade that i kept hidden in the bathroom and played with it between my fingers, contemplating whether to slice my thigh, letting the hypnotising red liquid run down my leg. I didn’t understand, one minute i could be completely fine and then the media says one thing that wouldn't normally effect me this much and i relapse? It was like anything could change my mood. One cut would be okay though wouldn't it? It would get rid of the pain I'm feeling internally. Then i remembered how my heart broke when luna saw my scars, i couldn’t make more. I know i did it when harry went, but that was different, that was a valid reason to feel that much pain. This wasn’t. I hid the blade again and unlocked the bathroom door. Harry scrambled to his feet and held me tight to his chest, letting me cuddle into him. Harry phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it, still holding me close. He hung up his phone and held me tighter. ‘What was that about?’ I asked. ‘It was tom. We have a radio interview tomorrow.’ He told me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was already dreading the questions, i knew that they were going to try and get every last detail out of us, only to twist it all anyway. ‘What are we going to do?’ I asked harry. ‘Deny it all?’ He suggested. I nodded, thinking that was the best option. Harry text danny, telling him that he could bring the twins home whenever he was ready and they knocked on the door 15 minutes later. Harry answered it, i didn't want to move, i couldn't move, i was emotionally and mentally drained. I heard harry whispering and before i knew it the twins came running in and launched themselves at me. I received tonnes of sloppy kisses and tight squeezes from both of them. My emptiness just faded away and was replaced with love and joy. I didn’t understand how my mood could change so quickly one minute I'm totally content, the next I'm completely empty, then I'm filled with love. It didn't make sense. ‘Don’t worry about it doug. This will all be cleared up by tomorrow.’ Danny promised me. I tried my best to give him a genuine, convincing smile. We spoke for a while before danny left and went back to his house.

harry pov - i locked the front door and walked into the living room. ‘Shall we watch a film?’ I asked the twins. They nodded and ran over to the shelves with all of our films on. They both agreed they wanted to watch monsters university for the 428736th time. ‘Really? Again?’ I said, laughing at them. ‘Yes papa, come on!’ Luna said and climbed onto the sofa next to dougie, who was tucked up in the corner. ‘No luna, i want to sit next to daddy!’ Isaac whined. ‘Hey, both of you can sit with me, come on.’ Dougie said. I pushed the foot rest against the sofa so dougie could lie with luna and issac either side of him. I put on the film and grabbed some snacks and drinks whilst the film trailers were playing. I quickly ran upstairs to grab blankets and duvets and dragged them down the stairs. I got myself comfy next to luna and covered all of us in the blankets and duvets just as the film started. I reached my arm over to dougie and gently stroked his neck, playing with the hair behind is ear occasionally. ‘Papa can i have a drink please?’ Luna asked me. ‘And me please.’ Isaac said afterwards. I grabbed them a fruit shoot each and i was thanked by their innocent voices. The film ended and the twins ran upstairs to play together and just like that, dougie’s mood dropped. He curled up on the sofa, pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and started chewing them. ‘Harry.’ Dougie said in almost a whisper. ‘Yes doug.’ I said and curled behind him on the sofa, being his big spoon like always. ‘I don’t think I'm well, like mentally.’ He said nervously. ‘We always knew that baby. That’s why you’ve been on that medication for years.’ I said. ‘Yeah, i know but this is different like one minute i’m happy next minute i’m sad and i have no control over it. They smallest thing can trigger the emptiness i feel.’ He confessed. ‘Well we can call a doctor if you want?’ I told him. ‘Yeah. I don’t feel like myself, i haven't done in ages. But when the twins are around it helps me. I don't know. It sounds stupid.’ He said, trying to dismiss the subject. ‘No it doesn't sound stupid. Do you want to call a doctor now?’ I asked him. He nodded and pulled out his phone, dialling the number to the clinic, asking to see his old doctor again. ‘I have an appointment on tuesday. Can you come with me?’ He said. ‘I will if i’m allowed.’ I told him and kissed his lips softly. They way he was describing it, it sounded like he had manic depression, but of course i’m not a doctor it just sounds like he has all of the symptoms. All i wanted was for him to be okay. Cuddling him on the sofa made me realise that our relationship wasn't on the rocks.. then i started to think about the interview tomorrow and how dougie would react. Truth be told, i was kind of dreading it.


	38. Chapter 38

dougie pov - i woke up like i would any other day, harry’s arms wrapped safely around me. Then i remembered what was happening today, my breathing got caught in my throat as i stated thinking the worst case scenario. Harry kissed me gently, making all of my muscles relax and fears fade away. ‘I promise everything will be okay. It’s a live interview. Nothing can be changed. We can tell the public exactly what we want them to hear and it won’t be edited to make it sound any different. Okay.’ He assured me and pulled me closer to him, giving me a sense of comfort. We got out of bed, hoping that doing something would distract my mind. We sat at the kitchen table and ate our breakfast before the twins woke and came stumbling down the stairs. ‘Daddy what’s the matter?’ Luna asked me. It’s crazy how aware she is of things. ‘Nothing, i’m just a bit tired.’ I lied. She came over to where i was sitting to hug me and i kissed the top of her head. ‘What do you two want for breakfast?’ Harry asked the twins. ‘Coco pops please.’ Luna said politely. ‘Can i have coco pops as well please papa?’ Isaac asked. ‘Of course you can.’ Harry said to him and picked him up to kiss his forehead. He made them their cereal and set it out on the kitchen table. They ate it quickly and once they were done they ran upstairs to get ready. I loved bathing the twins, singing and splashing with them, it was always so much fun. Isaac and luna’s laughter would fill up the room, making me and harry laugh with them. We got them out and dried off their tiny bodies before getting them dressed, brushing their teeth and doing their hair. Me and harry were already ready for the interview. Oh my god, the interview, i wave anxiety came over me and i nervously tangled my fingers (i habit i had every time i got anxious). ‘Sparkles, go and play whilst we wait for auntie jazzie.’ Harry said and the twins ran downstairs to play with their toys. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. ‘It’s going to be alright.’ He told me. I nodded into his chest in response. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair, holding his lips on my scalp for a while. Our embrace was interrupted my jazzie knocking on the door. The twins were at the bottom of the stairs shouting jaz’s name. I ran down and unlocked the door she came into the hallway and the twins ran around in excitement. ‘See you later sparkles.’ I said to luna and isaac as they hugged and kissed me and harry. ‘Thanks for watching them, see you in a bit.’ I said to jaz. ‘No worries, see you in a few hours. Good luck.’ She said as we walked out of the door and into the car, all of my fears came flooding back. Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, knowing i was scared about the question i would be asked. 

harry pov - i could tell how nervous dougie was, i held his hand for majority of the car journey, wanting him to feel slightly comforted by me. We parked about a 10 minute walk from bbc studios, hoping the walk would clear dougie’s thoughts a bit. We walked into the studio and was met by danny and tom. Dougie was being noticeably quiet and i knew he was feeling anxious. I didn’t want him having a panic attack, it wasn't worth it. ‘Do you want to go home?’ I asked him. ‘No, we have to clear this up.’ He said with a lot of worry in his voice. I took a hold of his hand as we all piled into the lift and went up to the floor where radio 1 was recorded. It started with basic questions asking how we were, what each of us where up to. ‘Dougie, harry. How are the twins?’ We were asked. I knew this was coming, what we were dreading the whole interview, they’ll start with the twins then go straight into the article. ‘Yeah, they’re great.’ I told them. ‘They’re so cute, especially in tom’s tour vlogs. They way they call you uncle danny and uncle tom is really sweet.’ The interviewer said. Danny and tom both laughed slightly. ‘Yeah, we love them, they are our family.’ Danny explained. ‘Okay, i can’t ignore the elephant in the room. That article. What’s happening with you two?’ She asked. ‘Nothing is happening. We are so happy, honestly i don’t know where any of this came from.’ I said, we were happy, but i did make a huge mistake and leave. ‘Are you sure? I mean it’s awfully detailed. Like harry running away and dougie self harming again.’ The interviewer insisted. I felt dougie search around for my hand before grabbing it. I squeezed it tight, trying to tell him that this all would be okay. ‘I never ran away and dougie never self harmed again.’ I said sternly. ‘Hmm, okay. Dougie we haven't heard much from you. Did harry get jealous because someone was flirting with you?’ She asked dougie. I felt his grip tighten around my hand and he took a deep breath. I ran my thumb up and down his hand, trying to soothe him. ’No not at all, we went to starbucks after our tattoo’s, but then went straight home to cuddle on the sofa with the twins and watched a film.’ He explained. When he added the part about the film, i knew that that was his plan, what he wanted to do if i hadn't been such an idiot. ‘Oh right. Well we really don’t know who to believe.’ She said. I could feel my blood boiling, i was getting so angry. Dougie could see the anger in me and started rubbing my thigh to try and calm me down. It wasn't working. I was so beyond anger right now. She wrapped up the interview and i was the first out of the door i could hear dougie shouting my name but i couldn't turn around i had to get out of there. I went out the back entrance where i knew no fans would be. I kicked open the door and dougie, danny and tom chased after me. ‘What the fuck was that shit.’ I screamed. ‘Harry, it’s fine.’ Dougie said quietly. ‘No it’s not fucking fine dougie, i’m so pissed off.’ I yelled. 

dougie pov - i could feel myself getting anxious again, i started to pull on the stand of hair behind my ear and i felt all of my feelings churn in my stomach. ‘Harry, stop shouting. You’re scaring me.’ I told him, hoping he would listen. ‘Dougie i don’t care. That was so stupid and for them to turn around and say they don’t know who to believe. It’s a load of bullshit.’ He screamed and punched the door we ran out of. I lost control of my breathing and slid down the wall. Tom came rushing over to help calm me down. I covered my ears as best i could to block out all of the shouting harry was doing. ‘For fuck sake dougie. Again really? You're having another fucking panic attack? Grow up.’ He half-shouted. ‘I’m-I’m sorry.’ I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me. ‘No doug, it’s fine don’t be sorry. He’s angry, he doesn’t mean it.’ Tom tried to tell me, but i was having none of it. He meant it and he was right, i was pathetic. Constant panic attacks, it wasn't natural. I wasn’t natural.

harry pov - i didn’t even think about the words coming out of my mouth, they were all lost in anger. ‘Are you being fucking serious.’ Danny yelled at me. I didn’t say anything, i regretted the words that came out of my mouth and i didn't mean them, i really didn’t. I started to calm down and realised what i said. I knew my words would have dragged dougie down, but i didn't mean to say them. I had to show him how sorry i was. I had to. I went over to where he was sitting against the wall and sat down in front of him, trying my hardest to make the eye contact he was trying to avoid. ‘Baby, i’m so sorry. You know i didn’t mean them words. It was the anger, it wasn’t me.’ I said.

dougie pov - i knew he was telling the truth, he had so much meaning behind his voice, i couldn’t not believe him. I nodded. ‘I love you.’ He told me and pulled me closed to him. ‘I love you too.’ I said. He leant towards me and gave me a loving kiss. We went back into the studio so we could go out the main entrance and meet our fans. Our interviewer saw us and harry rolled his eyes in response. ‘Is everything okay boys?’ She asked. ‘Yeah, we were just leaving.’ Harry said and barged past her, not wanting to give her anymore of our time. We went and met some fans before walking to our car, we got in. ‘Hey, are you okay?’ He asked me. ‘Yeah i just want to get home and do something with the twins.’ I told him. ‘Okay.’ He said with a smile and kissed me again before starting the car and driving home.


	39. Chapter 39

harry pov - we got back to the house and was greeted by the twins straight away. Isaac tugged on my arm so i would lift him up. ‘Daddy!’ Luna said jumping and reaching up to dougie so he would lift her up. We carried them through to the living room where they played with their toys whilst we told jazzie about the interview. She had to leave pretty quickly so the twins hugged and kissed her and said bye. Luna ran over to isaac’s drum kit and started to play it. ‘No luna! It’s mine.’ Isaac shouted and started to pull the drum sticks out of her hands. ‘No isaac!’ Luna cried. Isaac smacked luna almost knocking her off of the stool, making her scream hysterically. ‘No isaac.’ I said sternly. He pushed her again in temper. I picked isaac up making him kick and scream as i carried him up to his room, leaving dougie downstairs to calm luna down. We sat in his room and i told him that what he did was wrong and me and dougie weren't happy with him which made him cry. ‘Sorry papa.’ He apologised and hugged me. ‘It’s okay, but you need to say sorry to luna.’ I told him before carrying him downstairs into the living room where luna was cuddling into doug. I put isaac down and he walked over to luna on the sofa. ‘Sorry luna.’ He said to her, holding his arms out for a hug. Luna sat there in a mood, not accepting his apology. ‘Luna go and hug isaac please.’ Dougie said. She jumped off of the sofa and hugged him tightly. ‘I think it’s someone’s nap time.’ Dougie told them. They ran upstairs to grab a teddy each then came back down and lay on the sofa waiting for peppa pig to come on. They both sucked their thumbs and went off for a nap. 

dougie pov - harry came into the kitchen, where i was making lunch. I was feeling as down as ever and as always i had no idea why. ‘What’s up?’ Harry asked me, rubbing up and down my arms. I just shrugged, i didn’t know what was up. ‘Well we’ll start getting it sorted tomorrow.’ He said and kissed my cheek. ‘I feel bad for leaving the twins again.’ I told him. ‘I know you do, but it will only be for a few hours.’ Harry said. I nodded and smiled before he leaned in and kissed my lips, letting his tongue slip into my mouth, allowing my worries to fade away. Once he pulled away, he held my head in his hands and planted a kiss on my forehead. Before long, the twins woke up, we ate lunch at around 2. We had spaghetti and with twins it seem seems to be extremely difficult and messy, harry and i found ourselves laughing at the two of them a lot during the meal. We spent a few hours playing with them, which lifted my spirits - their laughter being one of the things that gives me joy. It got dark quickly and soon 6 o’clock came around. We raced upstairs with the twins to get them in the bath and put their pyjamas on. Bath time was their favourite time of day. They would both play with bubbles and giggle whilst splashing each other. We put the twins in bed before going downstairs to watch the walking dead. I must have fell asleep down stairs with harry because when i woke up, i was in bed and the sunlight was shining through the curtains. I could hear the twins down stairs which meant harry was downstairs making their breakfast. I made my way into the kitchen where the twins were sat at the table. Luna playing with her barbie dolls and isaac playing with his cars. ‘Do you want some strawberries?’ I asked them. ‘Yes please daddy.’ They responded. I washed some and cut them into 4 so they would be easier for them to eat. They finished their strawberries and had some coco pops. ’Come on lets get ready, uncle danny and uncle tom are taking you out.’ Harry said. ‘Why?’ Luna asked looking sad. ‘I have to take daddy somewhere, but we’ll be back later.’ I assured them. ‘But-but we want to stay with you.’ Isaac said holding onto my leg. ‘Daddy’s feeling poorly so i’m going to the doctors.’ I told them before scooping them both off of their feet and running up the stairs with them, harry chasing right behind us. Tom and dougie knocked on the door just as we finished getting them ready. They went running down the stairs and opened the door. Tom and danny grabbed a twin each and attacked them with tickles. ‘Papa! Daddy! Save us!’ The twins yelled up to us. We ran down and started tickling them as well. I grabbed luna’s legs whilst tom had his arms and harry and danny where holding isaac the same way, giving them both a leg and a wing. Luna and isaac were laughing hysterically. They both had such contagious laughs, the four of us started laughing along with them. ‘Doug, we should be going.’ I nodded and followed him out of the door after saying bye to the twins. 

harry pov - we arrived at the clinic and dougie was asked a lot of questions whilst i was in there, how he was feeling, what’s been going on his life recently, things like that. ‘Okay harry would mind going so i can have a few minutes alone with dougie?’ The doctor asked me. I nodded and waited patiently outside for doug to be finished with his session. He came out and the doctor asked if she could talk to me for a few minutes whilst dougie fills out some paper work. I had to explain to her how i thought dougie had been feeling these past few months. I told her about his constant highs and lows, i said how the twins always boost his mood, it’s like he feels they give him a sense of value. She went on to tell me that she had diagnosed dougie with manic depression or bipolar (as i thought). I thanked the doctor for giving dougie the help he needed and deserved. I walked out of the room we were sitting in for the past 2 and a half hours and made my way over to dougie who was signing the last of the papers. ‘How are you feeling?’ I asked him. ‘Better, now i know i’m getting help.’ He told me with a smile. ‘Okay dougie, here’s your prescription, i’ll see you once a month and do similar test to track your progress.’ The doctor told him. ‘Okay, thank you so much.’ He said genuinely. ‘No problem. Also, if there’s anything you want to talk about please, ring me.’ She told him before receiving a final nod from dougie and she went back into her office. We went to the chemist attached to the clinic to pick up dougie’s medication. ‘Come on babe, let’s go home.’ I said and kissed his temple. We both climbed into the car and drove back to the house, talking about what we should get the twins for their main christmas present, we finally came to an agreement 5 minutes away from home. We got back to the house at around 3:30pm and crept into the house as the twins would normally be napping at this time. We soon found out they weren’t. The four of them were in the living room singing and playing instruments together. They both knew the words to our songs and i had taught isaac some on the drums. ‘Daddy, papa. Come and sing with us!’ Isaac said dragging us into the living room. Dougie grabbed one of his bass’ off of the wall and i sat behind isaac helping him play the drums to songs i’ve never taught him. Luna was sat on tom’s knee playing his guitar, with a lot of help from him. 

dougie pov - after about an hour of playing and singing with the boys and the twins. Danny and tom went home leaving us with the twins, which was my favourite thing. ‘What do you two want for dinner?’ I asked them. ‘McDonalds!’ They both called. ‘Harry can you run to mcdonalds please?’ I shouted into the kitchen where he was getting a drink. He came in so he could he could hear me better. ‘What did you say?’ He asked. ‘Can you go and get us a mcdonalds please?’ I repeated with a smile. ‘Sure. Usual?’ He said to me. I nodded at him. ‘Do you both want a chicken nugget happy meal?’ I asked the twins. ‘Yes please’ They said one after another. Harry went to get our food and came back 20 minutes later. ‘This is the exact meal we had when izzy went into labour.’ He reminded me. ‘Oh my god, it is!’ I said surprised. I grabbed the twins and gave them both a kiss each. ‘Daddy!’ Luna said, wiping the kiss off of her lips. ‘Hey you cheeky monkey.’ I said giving her another kiss. ‘Papa, it’s daddy’s birthday soon.’ Isaac said. ‘I know. Luna will it be okay if we have balloons for daddy’s birthday?’ Harry asked her. ‘No, harry don’t worry about it.’ I told him. ‘Yes papa, they aren’t scary anymore.’ She told him. ‘Daddy are you going to be really old?’ Isaac asked me. ’28!’ I told him. ‘Daddy’s going to be so old.’ Luna said laughing. ‘Papa is older than daddy.’ I told them, causing them to ask harry hundreds of questions. I didn't know what we were going to do for my birthday, i just wanted a day out with the twins.


	40. Chapter 40

*3 weeks later*

harry pov - i woke up at 7, knowing the twins would wake up shortly after and want to wake dougie up. I stroked their faces gently causing them to wake up and groan before they realised it was dougie’s birthday. ‘Is it daddy’s birthday?’ Isaac asked excitedly. ‘Yeah, but shh. You need to write his card.’ I told them. They sat at the desk in their bedroom and drew him a picture then i helped them write their names at the bottom of it. The three of us went down stairs to decorate the house and make a huge stack of pancakes for us all to eat in bed. ‘Carry these presents upstairs and i’ll get the breakfast.’ I told the twins. We went back into the twins room before going and waking up doug. ‘Luna are you sure it’s okay to have balloons?’ I asked, not wanting to scare her at all. ‘Yes papa, but not too big.’ She told me. She watched me carefully as i blew a few up and put them in our bedroom. We all crept in and saw dougie still sound asleep. I put the pancakes on the side with the presents and let the twins jump on our bed, screaming and giggling to wake dougie up. ‘Happy birthday daddy!’ They both yelled excitedly hugging and kissing him. ‘Happy birthday dougs.’ I said and kissed his lips sweetly. The twins bought his presents over onto the bed, ‘I don’t think i can unwrap these myself.’ Dougie said. The twins helped him tare the paper off of his neatly wrapped presents and threw it to one side, drowning me in it. We got dougie a polaroid camera and a new amp for his bass because the twins changed the dials on his old one so it blew up when dougie used it the next time. We got him some smaller bits like clothes, shoes and some personalised guitar pics. ‘Thank you so much guys.’ Dougie said and kissed the twins heads. I bought him the tray with the pancakes piled high onto the bed where we all ate together and took dougie’s first polaroid of the 4 of us. ‘What do you want to do today?’ I asked dougie. ‘Westfields?’ He said. ‘Sure, if that’s what you want to do.’ I said. We got the twins ready for a day out shopping. ‘Are you going to walk today or do we need to push you?’ I asked the twins wondering if i needed to pack their push chairs. ‘Papa carry me.’ Isaac said, clearly not wanting to be pushed or walk around the shopping centre. ‘No, papa isn’t carrying you.’ I told him, laughing a little. ‘Haz, we always end up carrying them, there’s no point in bringing their push chairs.’ Dougie told me. He was right, whenever we go shopping we always end up carrying them. We strapped them into their carseats and drove to westfields. 

dougie pov - we pulled up at the shopping centre and lifted the twins out of the car. ‘Are you walking?’ I asked luna. ‘Shoulders!’ She said excitedly so i lifted her onto my shoulders and harry did the same with isaac. We were walking around and i bought a few bits. ‘Bear!’ Isaac shouted. ‘What do you mean isaac?’ Harry asked him confused. ‘Bear!’ He repeated and pointed over to a shop. ‘Oh you want to go to build a bear.’ Harry said. ‘Come on then.’ I said. We took the twins over and put them down letting them choose a bear each. They both got so excited, they ran around in a circle and squealed. ‘Shhh. Come over here.’ Harry said laughing at our excitable children. ‘Choose a bear each then.’ Harry told them. Luna chose a purple sparkly bear and isaac chose a blue and green fluffy bear. We took them over to the stuffing machine, they both giggled and jumped up and down when they had to make a wish on the love heart they put inside their teddy. ‘Right let’s choose some clothes.’ I said, taking their hands and helping them choose outfits for their teddies. Luna dressed hers in a ballerina tutu and ballet shoes. ‘We can dance together!’ Luna said to her bear holding it tight to her chest. Isaac had his dressed in a full football kit. ‘Mine plays football.’ Isaac said showing me and harry his new teddy. ‘What are you bears called?’ Harry asked the twins so he could register them on the computers and print them a birth certificate to go with their new teddies. ‘Bella.’ Luna said. ‘Rio.’ Isaac told harry. We went and paid for their ridiculously priced bears and went back into the main shopping centre. 

harry pov - we walked out of build a bear and was greeted by some fans. The twins were resting on our hips and luna buried her head into my shoulder, not liking the attention she was receiving. Isaac was being his normal self, loving every bit of attention he was getting waving at all of our fans like they were his. Actually one fan said to me, ‘We like the twins more than we like you.’ Which i don’t them blame for. More people crowded around us which made luna cry into my shoulder. People understood that luna was scared and didn’t like the commotion so tried to speed things along which we appreciated. We signed things and took photo’s with everyone before they left, not wanting to turn anyone away. Me and doug took the twins into costa so luna could calm down and got them some food. ‘It was too loud papa.’ She said. ‘Sorry sparkie, they can be a bit crazy can’t they.’ I said kissing her temple. She nodded and took a slurp of her capri sun. We bought a few more bits and got the twins some new clothes as well as a new pair of converse for both of them. ‘Papa i’m tired.’ Isaac said to me. ‘Okay, shall we go home then?’ I said. He nodded, rubbed his eyes and yawned, making luna yawn. We carried them back to the car and they slept the drive home. We lifted their sleeping bodies into the house and lay them on the sofa letting them sleep a little longer. Me and dougie were in the kitchen, talking and being genuinely happy together, constantly sharing kisses with one another. The twins were playing, we could hear them and they were content with each other, there was no need for us to go into them just yet. There was a loud bang that echoed through the house. ‘Shit.’ I muttered. ‘Luna are you alright?’ I shouted, both me an dougie anxiously waiting for her response. I quickly went into the living room to see if she was okay. ‘Uh hmm.’ She said and nodded. I could tell she wasn’t completely okay, but i was so pleased that she was trying. ‘Good girl.’ I said to her smiling. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Dougie came in and saw me hugging luna. ‘You okay sparkie?’ He asked her. She pulled away from our hug and went over to him. ‘Yes daddy.’ She said. He smiled and lifted her up to kiss her sweetly.

dougie pov - it got to 5 o’clock and my family and friends all showed up at our house. Danny and tom played football in the garden with the twins whilst i caught up with some family i haven't seen in a long time. ‘Sparkles come inside and sing happy birthday to daddy.’ I heard harry shout outside. They both came running in an sat themselves on my knee. Harry bought in my cake and everyone sang happy birthday to me. ‘I need some help blowing out all these candles.’ I said so twins would help me. They hadn’t really mastered the art of blowing out candles and so covered the cake in saliva. Harry went into the kitchen the cut the cake and wipe the kids spit off of it. The twins were asked a lot of questions from my family they both buried themselves into me in shyness. ‘Come on, you aren't shy.’ I said to them poking their sides, making them laugh a little. Everyone left after a few hours later. It was so nice seeing all of the people i cared about and it was amazing seeing everyone having fun with the twins. ‘Daddy do we get chocolate tomorrow?’ Isaac asked me. ‘Yeah, it’s going to be christmas soon so you get to open you radiant calendars.' I explained. I was cuddling into harry on the sofa as luna and isaac were singing and dancing to loads of christmas songs giving us a show. We spent the night singing and dancing with them, getting excited about decorating the house all christmassy soon.


	41. Chapter 41

harry pov - me and dougie hadn’t had any alone time recently, the twins had both been so clingy. We didn't really mind, we both loved the voluntary hugs, cuddles and kisses they gave us. Tom wanted to go and watch inside out in the cinema and asked if he could take the twins so he didn't look like a 30 year old disney freak (which he was). It was the perfect time to talk to dougie and have sometime to ourselves. Tom arrived about 30 minutes later, luna and issac both cried when they said goodbye to us. We both assured them that they would would be fine with tom and have great fun with him. After a solid 10 minutes of both of them sobbing, they agreed to go to the cinema with tom. Me and doug both went into the living room and sat on the sofa together, i didn't know how to start the conversation, i didn’t want to make him feel awkward or anything but i felt it was probably best just to come out with it instead of tiptoeing around the subject. ‘Doug, we haven't had sex in weeks.’ I told him. His eyes widened and turned a light shade of red. ‘I know, but the kids have been so clingy we’ve had no time.’ He said. ‘We have to make time.’ I spoke. ‘How? The twins always have our attention and you saw how hard it was for them to go with tom today.’ He said calmly. ‘Well it seems like you haven't wanted it much recently.’ I told him. ‘I have harry, really i have, but-‘ He said and i cut him off. ‘But what dougie? There are no buts.’ I argued. ‘Fuck off then harry, i’m not talking to you if you’re going to cut in.’ He told me. ‘Well sorry if i just want to show you that i love you and give you affection.’ I almost shouted. ‘I know you love me harry and i love you! And i do want affection, but we haven't had time for it recently.’ He said. ‘Yes doug, i have noticed that.’ I yelled. ‘Well i’m so sorry that being a parent means our children being clingy for a short amount of time and we can’t have sex for a bit.’ He said. I could see him getting angry, but he wasn't yelling yet. ‘You just don't get it do you.’ I raised my voice again. ‘Don’t get what harry?’ He said shouting a little. ‘Oh just fuck off dougie.’ I said, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind me. 

dougie pov - this was my fault, i had wound him up, i knew exactly why he was annoyed and i guess i could have listened to what he was saying a bit more because i did know where he was coming from. He made it out like i didn't want sex either, it had been a while but it was hard whilst the twins didn’t want to be away from us. I had to make it up to harry and i knew exactly how to do it. I had to give him the one thing he wanted, the thing he was asking for, but give him something he’d enjoy and remember. I knew he wouldn't be mad for long, he just had to go outside and let off some of his anger, its how all of our arguments go. I went up to our bedroom and stripped down and changed into harry’s favourite boxers on me, they were black calvin kleins, that showed pretty much everything. I pulled on a white shirt and left the top two buttons undone. I grabbed a tie that looked similar to a school one and had it hanging loosely around my neck, i grabbed a pair of black trousers and put them on so i looked like a school boy. Once danny bought harry a cane for his birthday as a joke gift, we never used it but i always knew he wanted to and today would be the perfect time. I quickly text tom telling him to keep the twins a little longer so me and harry could have some time to ourselves. I lay on the bed with the cane in one of my hands, waiting for harry to come back. 10 minutes later, the door slammed shut, ‘Dougie.’ Harry called round the house, i stayed quiet, waiting for him to find me in our room. ‘Dougs?’ He called again, his voice was closer and i his footsteps were coming towards our bedroom door.

harry pov - i opened the door to our bedroom to see dougie lying on our bed, on his side, dressed as a school boy with the cane danny bought me ages ago in his hand. ‘I’ve been really naughty sir.’ He told me. My breath got caught in my throat and i felt my cock push against my jeans. ‘I need punished.’ He continued. I walked over to the bed and took the cane out of his hands and put it next to the bed. ‘I’ll be using that later.’ I grumbled in his ear. He shivered at what i said. I pushed him down onto his back and pushed our lips together, letting my tongue run over his. The kiss was rough and messy, but it was what i wanted and i knew dougie wanted to give me what i wanted right now, giving into my kink. I moved down his jaw and onto his neck, nipping at it sightly as well as sucking, giving him love bites all over his neck. I took his shirt off, but left his tie on, knowing what i wanted to do with it. I took off my t-shirt and threw it across the room, leaving us both topless. I began grinding our hips together, letting our boners rub against on another. I circled my tongue around his nipple before biting and tugging it slightly, making him wince in pain. ‘No complaining. You said it yourself, you need punished.’ I growled. I flipped him onto his stomach and placed open mouth kisses down his back, his boxers were higher than his trousers, i knew he chose these ones because they were my favourites on him. I pulled his hands above his head and slipped his tie off, using it to tie his hands to the bed frame. I pulled my jeans and boxers off, the pressure of my boner against my jeans becoming too much. I grabbed his trousers and pulled them off of him so he was just in his boxers which made his arse look incredible, i took a minute to admire it, letting my hands roam for a while. I kissed the inside of his thighs and dragged his boxers down. He breathed a sigh of relief as i finally let his erection free. I reached down and grabbed the cane, slapping it against my hand first to get his attention. ‘Please, not the cane sir.’ Dougie begged, for my own satisfaction. ‘You said it yourself, you were bad. You were a really naughty boy dougie.’ I growled into his ear, letting my breath send goosebumps down his neck. We don’t have to use it if you don't want to.’ I whispered to him. ‘No sir, i do want it.’ He told me, i nodded. I trailed the cane from his finger tips, down his arm and over his back before reaching his arse. I hit it hard enough for it to make a slap sound, but not enough to hurt him a lot. I slapped it again, but a bit harder, making him flinch a little and a small smirk grew on my face. ‘On your knees.’ I demanded. ‘Okay sir.’ He said cheekily. ‘Don’t you dare get cheeky to a teacher.’ I said in a low voice. ‘Sorry sir.’ He said. ‘That’s better, but you’ll need an extra punishment.’ I told him smugly. I got the cane again, dragged it up his thigh and smacked his arse harder than before, his hold body jumped at the contact, ’10 slaps, if you miss count. We start again.’ I told him.  
slap. ‘One.’  
slap. ‘Two.’ He winced  
slap, slap, slap. ‘Three, uh four, five.’ He struggled to say  
slap. ‘Six.’  
slap. ‘Fuck, seven.’ He swore. ‘No swearing!’ I said sharply, slapping him hard.  
slap. ‘Ahh umm nine.’ He said. The sweat was sticking his hair to his face an neck and his breathing was erratic. I shook my head and tutted, ‘You miss counted, back to 1.’ I told him before slapping his arse another 10 times, he made sure he was concentrating on his counting this time.  
I smothered my fingers in lube before inserting them into dougie one after another. ‘Harry.’ Dougie moaned. ‘It’s sir to you.’ I commanded and pulled my fingers out of him to cane him again. ‘Sorry sir.’ He whimpered. I teased him by trailing the cane along his body, but not slapping him, showing that i accepted his apology. I rolled a condom down my length and pumped some lube onto my cock before lining myself up with dougie. I circled his hole before, teasing him a little. ‘Please sir just fuck me.’ He said. ‘You just love getting punished like the little slut you are don't you dougie.’ I smirked. ‘Yes sir.’ He told me. ‘All the fucking time. Getting into trouble with me so i can touch your slutty arse.’ I said, still teasing him, only slightly pushing myself into him then pulling out completely and playing with his cock a little. He had sweat beaded all over his body, i decided to finally give in. I entered him, making him grunt and moan in pain before it turned into pleasure. ‘One rule, i have to cum first. Otherwise, the cane’s coming back out.’ I warned him. I pushed into him and pulled back out, it started slow, gradually picking up my speed. I hit his prostate making him call out as i hit it over and over, i knew he was struggling to keep his orgasm in his stomach, but wanted to see how far i could push him. I could tell he was close when he stopped rocking his hips and concentrated on his breathing. I slowed down, brushing over his sweet spot as he struggled to catch his breath. He was crying, he couldn't keep his orgasm in much longer, ‘Please, please let me cum.’ He begged. ‘Patients dougie. You should be glad i’m letting you cum at all and not using a cock ring on you.’ I told him, making him wince at my words. I kept going a little longer until his cries turned into sobs, i felt content with the punishment i gave him and rammed into him a few more times before i came inside of him, making him shudder at the sensation. As soon as he felt me unload into him, he let his own cum shoot out of him onto the bed, he collapsed onto his stomach and let out heavy breaths. I fell on top of him and untied his hands. I rolled us over so he was on top of me, ‘Thank you.’ I said and kissed him gently. He didn't say anything, he just smiled genuinely. ‘How did you know that i always wanted to use that cane on you?’ I asked him. ‘When you kept subtly mentioning it.’ He told me. ‘I did hope you’d get the hints.’ I said, making us both laugh a little.

dougie pov - i was glad i managed to give harry what he wanted, he deserved it after all. Our comfortable silence was broken by tom knocking on the door. Harry got up to answer it. ‘Harry, you’re naked.’ I told him. ‘Shit.’ He said and scrambled around in our wardrobe to find something comfy to pull on before running down the stairs and opening the door to tom and the twins. Harry looked completely composed, like he hadn't just fucked me, but my hands were restricted so there was no reason for his hair to be sticking in every direction. Me however, i was covered in sweat and had cum all over my chest from where i lay in it, i couldn't go down their not with my children and tom who would have known exactly what we were doing. ‘Doug, the twins want you.’ Harry shouted upstairs. ‘Shit.’ I cursed. I wiped the cum off of my chest and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before running down to see what luna and issac wanted. Tom was sitting in the living room and the twins were playing with their toys in the middle. ‘Daddy!’ They both shouted and jumped on me, giving me a tonne of kisses. After them hugging me for a while and them telling me all about the film, they went back to play. ‘Fuckers.’ Tom mouthed to me and harry. ‘You have no idea.’ I laughed. ‘You kinky gits!’ He said flabbergasted. After talking for a bit, tom had to leave. Before he could go, the twins gave him loads of hugs and kisses, not wanting him to leave. We spent the rest of the night playing with the twins, kind of hoping they would be a little more clingy since they had been out with tom all day and me and harry finally had our time. They were, they sat on our knees the whole time and kept giving us small kisses on the lips as well as tight hugs. I got up to make everyone a drink, when i came back harry was lying on his back, the twins heads were resting on his chest and and he had an arm around each of them, holding them close. It was my favourite thing, i looked at the sight fondly when harry saw me standing over them and gave me a smile. I put the drinks on the coffee table and bent down so i could peck his lips. I lay down next to them, luna climbed onto my chest whilst issac climbed onto harry’s, both falling asleep pretty quickly. me and harry lay in comfortable silence, holding hands and i rested my head in the crook of his neck. He kissed my hair, making me smile and i kissed his neck in return. I knew harry was happy with today, which made me happy, i was glad i gave him exactly what he wanted.


	42. Chapter 42

harry pov - it was 3am and i was woken up by small footsteps walking into our room. ‘Papa.’ Isaac said, he had tears running down his face and looked really pale. ‘Are you alright mate?’ I asked him. He shook his head, ‘My tummy feels icky.’ He told me. I lifted him into our bed and lay him next to me before waking doug up. ‘Doug can you go stay with luna so she doesn't get scared by herself.’ I asked him, i felt bad, his medication had meant he had a lot of trouble sleeping and i really didn't want to disturb the only bit of peaceful sleep he had. He nodded, ‘Why? What’s happened?’ He asked with concern. ‘Isaac feels sick so he’s staying in here so i can help him if he’s sick, i don't want him waking you up either.’ I explained to him. ‘Okay.’ He said simply then kissed me and isaac before getting into isaac’s bed. About an hour passed before i was woken up again by isaac. ‘Papa, i feel sick.’ He said and covered his mouth with his hands. Before i could get him to the bathroom, he was being sick over the side of our bed, onto the floor. I rubbed circles on his back to comfort him and kept telling him it was alright. He was sick 5 times and when he was done, he began to sob and hugged me tight. I grabbed his drink from the bedside table and gave it to him, so some of the flavour of sick was gone. ’It’s okay, you’ll be better soon. Now get some more sleep otherwise you’ll be really tired.’ I told him. He nodded and lay only chest sucking his thumb. I rubbed my hand up and down his back and the other one played with his hair until he was asleep again. 

dougie pov - i got into isaac’s bed, after an hour of tossing and turning i decided to give up on sleep and just lay there until it was a suitable hour to get up. Luna woke up at 6am and realised i was in the bed next to her so launched herself in top of me. ‘Where’s isaac?’ She asked me. ‘He’s poorly so papa is looking after him.’ I explained. ‘Shall we go somewhere today so isaac can get some rest?’ I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically as i began to think of idea’s i could do with her. I played on the floor with her and her barbies for about an hour before luna complained about her hunger. I walked past our bedroom and checked if isaac was okay. He was lying on harry’s chest sound asleep, i didn't want to wake them up so i closed the door over making sure isaac got all the rest he needed. I made luna coco pops for breakfast which she ate really quickly before asking for seconds. Once she had finished her breakfast, i made myself a coffee and went into the living room with her. ‘Daddy, peppa pig.’ She demanded, handing me the remote. I took it off of her and pressed the channel for nick jr so she cold watch it. The theme song came on and she started dancing around the room, singing it. We watched it until luna got bored and started playing with her baby dolls. Before long, harry came down the stairs with isaac in his arms. ‘How are you feeling isaac?’ I asked him. ‘Icky.’ He told me. Harry put him down on the sofa and he crawled onto my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck, snuggling into me. ‘I want to snuggle with daddy.’ Luna began to argue. ‘No luna, isaac’s poorly, you can snuggle with papa.’ I told her. A huge smile took over her face and she ran and jumped onto harry. ‘Are you hungry?’ I asked isaac. He shook his head. ‘My tummy hurts.’ He told me. ‘Okay, shall we get you some medicine?’ I said. He nodded and i carried him into the kitchen. I grabbed the calpol and gave him enough to try and make him feel better. ‘More!’ He said, clearly liking the taste. ‘No, you can’t have anymore now, but you can later.’ I told him. He nodded and stretched his arms out so i would carry him again. Peppa pig was still playing, i lay with isaac on the sofa opposite harry and luna, the 4 of us watched it, me and harry were getting far to engrossed in the show made for toddlers. Once isaac fell asleep, i carried him over to harry so he could cuddle him and help him if he was sick. I took luna upstairs to get ready for the day whilst harry stayed down, having a sofa day with a poorly isaac. 

harry pov - whilst isaac was sleeping, i put on spiderman so i didn't have to watch another 2 hours of peppa pig. Dougie had already gotten isaac a bowl and a drink just incase he was sick again. Dougie went out to an indoor play area with luna so isaac could rest. He was really hot, but shivering in his sleep, he snuggled up closer to me, trying to get warmer. He woke up quickly, he had gone even paler than before. ‘Papa my tummy.’ He said crying. I hugged him tight and kissed his head. ‘Do you need to be sick again?’ I asked him and grabbed the bowl which was next to the sofa. He started being sick into it, but not a lot because he hadn't eaten anything for him to bring back up. I gave him a drink afterwards and hugged him. ‘Tastes yucky.’ Isaac told me. ‘Come on shall we brush you teeth so it doesn't taste yucky anymore?’ I asked him. He nodded and reached his arms up so i would carry him. I took him into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. ‘Better?’ I wondered. ‘Yep.’ He answered. ‘Tummy still sore?’ I asked him. ‘A little bit.’ He told me. ‘You’ve been a really brave boy. It’s not very nice being sick.’ He smiled and hugged me tight. ‘Papa, i’m hungry.’ Isaac told me. ‘Do you want some toast?’ I asked him, not wanting to make him sick again. ‘Yes please.’ He answered before he ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. I made him his toast and got him and drink of blackcurrant to have with it. He wasn't as hot anymore and he seemed to be better, but i wanted to make sure he stayed better. It had been 4 hours since he last had calpol so i got it out of the cupboard and gave him some more. We went back into the living room and put arthur christmas on. I got a duvet from upstairs and wrapped it around us, letting isaac snuggle into my chest. I did like it when the kids were ill, it means they want more cuddles which is my favourite thing. 

dougie pov - me and luna had a hectic day, she had me climbing up every bit of apparatus in that play area, i was knackered. We got home and saw isaac and harry lying on the sofa together watching nick jr. Isaac was tracing shapes on harry’s arms, he didn't seem as pale anymore, which was a good sign. ‘Are you feeling better isaac?’ I asked him. ‘Hmhmm.’ He answered, with a nod. ‘He was sick again, but then he ate some toast and i gave him some calpol, his temperature has come down a lot and he hasn't been sick again.’ Harry explained. ‘That’s good then.’ I said with a smile. ‘Is isaac better now?’ Luna said. ‘He is feeling better, but he’s still a little bit poorly.’ Harry said to her. She walked over to them and climbed on top of harry, lying on his shoulder. Isaac perked up a bit and was playing with his mario kart figures whilst luna played with her baby annabelle. Me and harry sat watching a film and watched the twins play before giving them dinner. Isaac didn't eat a huge amount but he ate something. We took them upstairs to bath them and put them in their pyjamas. ‘Are you going to sleep with daddy and papa again tonight mate?’ I asked isaac. He nodded and walked into our bedroom, holding his blue blanket and teddy he got when he was a baby. ‘I want to sleep in your bed.’ Luna insisted. ‘Okay princess, come on.’ Harry said. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed her pink blanket and the teddy she got when she was born as well. Harry held her hand and took her into our room whilst i was drying the floor of all the water that was splashed onto it. I found the three of them all snuggled up to each other in our bed, i climbed in next to isaac. We said our love you’s and gave each other kisses and cuddles before going to sleep, one day closer to christmas.


	43. Chapter 43

dougie pov - i filled the bath high with bubbles before putting the twins in and bathing them with the help of harry. I piled bubbles on their head and chin, making it look like they had a beard. ‘We look like santa.’ Isaac said laughing, making luna laugh with him. Me and harry joining in with their giggles. Harry got a handful of bubbles and blew them in their faces. ‘Papa.’ They both said, splashing the water. I took some bubbles in my hands and blew them at harry, making him squash some on my head. ‘It’s a good thing i need to wash my hair.’ I said and splashed harry with water, getting into a huge water and bubble fight. The twins screamed and squealed in excitement at all the commotion we were causing. Once we stopped we washed the twins hair and bodies so they’d be ready when the stylist came to do their hair, we were allowed to choose our outfits. Me and harry got the twins dressed - luna was in a long sleeved striped top with dungarees over the top and the silver, sparkly converse we bought her on my birthday. Isaac wore blue skinny jeans, a checked shirt with a beige jumper over the top and a pair of black converse. Once they were ready, me and harry got a quick shower each then got dressed. I wore an over sized burgundy jumper with some black skinny jeans and some black boots i loved. Harry had a long sleeved white shirt on, but didn't do the top couple of buttons up. He wore it with some blue jeans and adidas trainers. 

harry pov - i welcomed the photographer, hair stylist and other people from hello into our house. The photographer set out his tripods and camera’s as well as light boxes. I showed the stylist upstairs where the twins and dougie were and she did each of our hair. Luna's in two pig tails, isaac’s was down, his fringe brushed over to the side, mine had my quiff gelled up like always and dougie’s was how i loved it half up half down, top half in a loose bun. ‘You look like uncle tom today isaac.’ I said to him. ‘I don’t have glasses papa.’ He said laughing and pulling at his cheeks. ‘Right come on, down stairs.’ I said lifting isaac up as dougie grabbed luna and carried them down stairs. We did a lot of photo’s, ones of us playing with the twins, laughing together, kissing and cuddling them and so many more. We took more outside, with the twins on our shoulders, others we were carrying them and they were cuddling into our chests or walking, all holding hands. After we took the photo’s we did a short interview which was recorded to go on the website, but it was going in the magazine as well. Luna was sat on my knee and isaac was sat on dougie’s.

dougie pov - we were asked the usual questions and the twins were asked if they were excited for christmas and what was the best bit about me, harry, tom and danny. Isaac kept giving really cute answers so i kissed his cheek as he was completely melting my heart. We explained what it was like being parents of twins and they said our house was insanely tidy for people with 2 toddlers. After we finished the interview, the people from hello packed up and left ‘We’ll send you all the photos once we’re back to HQ in a few hours.’ The photographer told us. ‘Was that good fun?’ Harry asked the twins. They nodded before running up the stairs to play with their toys. They had been up the stairs for about an hour or so, completely content when we heard isaac scream. ‘I’ll go.’ I said to harry and walked up the stairs. ‘What happened?’ I asked them. ‘Luna pushed me over!’ Isaac told me. ‘Isaac tried to bite me!’ Luna said, stamping her foot. ‘We were playing princess and dinosaur.’ Isaac explained, still crying from bumping his head off of the wall. I lifted him up and kissed it better. ‘Isaac was only playing luna.’ I told her. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and pouted. ‘Can you say sorry please?’ I asked her and put isaac down on the floor. ‘Sorry isaac.’ She said. ‘Okay now give him a hug and a kiss.’ I told her. She did as she was told and they were best friends again. ‘Do you want pizza for lunch?’ I asked them. They both nodded and i ran downstairs to harry and jumped on him. ‘You look fit.’ He told me. I gave him a cheesy smile and kissed him. ‘As do you.’ I told him. ‘I always do.’ He replied. ‘You cocky git.’ I laughed, slapping his chest lightly. I lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. 

harry pov - i kept planting kisses on his lips, both of us smiling into them. ‘Right i need to make pizza.’ Dougie said and jumped off of the sofa. I got my laptop from under the sofa to check my emails. I had an email from hello. It had a link and a password on it, i opened the website and copied the password into the bar. The page loaded and it opened a folder of 163 photos from the shoot. I quickly scrolled through them, not wanting to look at them properly without doug and the twins. Dougie came in with the pizza and juice for our dinner. ‘Sparkles, lunch!’ He shouted up the stairs. They both made their way down the stairs and into the living room. ‘Doug the photos have came through.’ I told him. The four of us sat round my laptop, luna sitting on my lap and isaac on dougs eating our lunch. ‘Isaac looks silly in that one.’ Luna laughed, pointing at one of the photos making us all laugh. We chose our favourite ones which we wanted printed, one of the walls in our living room was quite bare so we wanted to fill it with photos of the four of us. I grabbed a memory stick and transferred all of them over so we could show our families. I was watching isaac cuddle into dougie, both of them watching tv, i hadn't noticed luna turn around in my lap. ‘Papa, kisses?’ She asked. I gave her a genuine smile before kissing her lips and hugging her close to my chest. Dougie shuffled towards me resting him head on my shoulder, the both of us enjoying the quietness of the twins and loving each others company. Before long, the twins were napping on us whilst we exchanged loving looks, both of us looking at our children in awe. I loved how we were sharing our current life with hello, they have always been great to us and i love that our fans and family can see it. It was the first time the twins had ever done anything like this, but it was all perfect, they were perfect. We were perfect.


	44. Chapter 44

dougie pov - harry’s brother had taken him out for a game of golf this morning for his birthday, he told me that they wouldn't be home until about 11am which meant i could go to harry’s favourite restaurant to set up some decorations for his birthday meal. I took the twins with me and was met by danny and tom who agreed to help set up. We arrived and tom and danny were already there setting up. I managed to get a large part of the restaurant sectioned off just for us so the kids could play around the table. As soon as the twins saw danny and tom, they ran over to them giving them hugs and sloppy kisses. We had a rainbow cake made which i set in the middle of the table with other nibbles for when the guests arrive. After we had finished setting up, we all went home to get ready for harry’s birthday lunch. I bathed the twins and put them in their dressing gowns until harry got home. I quickly got myself showered whilst isaac and luna were playing together when harry came into the bathroom and got into the shower with me. He began to kiss me gently with compassion, tugging on my bottom lip as we pulled away. Our boners pushed against each other and harry started grinding against me as i sucked on his neck, i pulled away and placed a kiss on his lips. ‘We can’t be doing this now. What if the twins come in?’ I told him. ‘Then we better be quick.’ He smirked. I planted open mouth kisses all the way down his chest before swirling my tongue around his tip, tasting the pre cum. I began bobbing my head up and down, licking the underside of his cock a few times. His hips pushed forwards a few times, but he kept resisting. I pulled my mouth away making him wince and the loss of contact. ‘You can face fuck me.’ I told him kissing up his thigh and took his dick in my mouth again. He pushed his his hips forwards with power, deep throating me every time. He wrapped his hands into my hair, i knew he was close. He unloaded into my mouth letting me taste every drop. I pulled my mouth away and kissed him letting him taste his cum on my tongue. ‘Happy birthday.’ I said with a smile. He noticed i still had an aching erection so wrapped his hand around my dick and started pumping making me moan in pleasure. We both made sure our moans were quiet so the twins didn't get curious and come looking for us. Whilst harry was tossing me off we had a make out session until i unloaded all over his hand. We quickly washed ourselves before getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

harry pov - after our shower, i brushed my teeth and did my hair. ‘Harry do you want to go out for lunch?’ Dougie asked me. I walked into our bedroom to get ready, he was wearing a shirt with black skinny jeans and some boots. ‘Yeah, sure.’ I answered. ‘Okay, wear something nice.’ He said. I grabbed a black t-shirt, black jeans and a suede beige jacket to go with it as well as a pair of boots the same colour. I went into the twins room to help dougie get them ready. Luna was in a white t-shirt long sleeved t-shirt, leggings and a blue tutu. I dressed isaac in a white shirt, blue jeans and a grey coat. We did their hair and got ready to go to the restaurant. When we arrived, we were showed to our table where all of my friends and family were sitting. I said hello to everyone and took my cards and presents off of them. ‘Did you do this?’ I asked dougie. ‘Maybe.’ He said and smiled. ‘Thanks. I love you.’ I said and kissed him. ‘I love you too.’ He said. We all ordered our food and had a lot of laughs. Dougie had invited so many of my family members, all of my cousins and their children which isaac and luna loved as they don't get to see the often. After about 30 minutes, luna came running in from outside, ran over to me crying and sat on my lap cuddling into my chest. ‘What happened sparkie?’ I asked trying to soothe her. She didn't say anything but pointed outside where the kids were playing with balloons popping them. I was so annoyed, but not many people knew about her fear so i couldn't blame the children. Although, she was getting better but i guess when there was a lot of them being burst it would have been far too overwhelming. ‘What happened?’ Tom asked, lifting her from my knee. Luna wrapped her arms tight around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. I explained to him what happened and he began to calm her down. Katherine asked me if she was okay and i told her why she was so upset. ‘I know i’m better now, but i don't think i would be able to cope with that.’ She told me which made my heart break. If katherine, someone who had had therapy to help get over her fear, would struggle to cope with that luna must have been petrified. Isaac came inside and walked over to me looking guilty. ‘Is luna ok?’ He asked. ‘Yes, she’s with uncle tom now. Isaac, did you pop the balloons?’ I asked him. He nodded. ‘But you know that it makes luna frightened don't you.’ I said. He nodded again, ‘I’m sorry.’ He said. ‘It’s alright, but you have to go and say sorry to luna okay?’ He nodded and ran over to luna and tom with a balloon in his hand. Luna saw and covered her ears, ‘No isaac.’ She sobbed and pushed her head into toms shoulder. Tom took the balloon off of him and put luna down. She looked at him, eyes full of fear incase tom popped it. ‘It’s alright, i won’t let it pop.’ He assured her and kissed her cheek. ‘I’m sorry luna.’ Isaac said and gave his sister a tight hug and kissed her cheek. ‘It’s okay.’ She sniffled. Isaac smiled at her then ran back outside to play again. ‘Do you want to play with it?’ Tom asked handing her the balloon. She shook her head and her eyes began to tears again. ‘Okay, shall we give it to daddy instead?’ Tom questioned and she nodded. Tom picked her up and carried her back over to our table giving dougie the balloon and explaining what happened. 

dougie pov - i couldn’t believe that luna was back to square one, i felt awful for her. After talking to harry’s parents for a while, i went back over to harry so he could tell me what happened properly. It was now danny’s turn to be the baby sitter, swapping from harry’s cousin and looking after the kids that were playing outside. Luna was sitting on izzy’s knee sucking her thumb. Georgia went outside to help danny control the children as he ran inside. ‘Luna are you coming outside?’ Danny wondered. She shook her head quickly. ‘Are there any balloons?’ I asked him. ‘Ahh yeah, one minute.’ Danny ran outside and helped them burst all of the balloons. He came back in, ‘They’re all gone now lu, do you want to come out?’ He asked. She smiled at him and nodded. He held her in his arms and hugged her, hating that she was too scared to go out again after what happened. ‘Love you uncle danny.’ She said and hugged him tight, clearly appreciative that he had gotten rid of them all. ‘Love you luna.’ He said and kissed her head before carrying her outside to play. About 15 minutes later, we called everyone back to the table to sing happy birthday to harry. Isaac and luna helped him blow out his candles. Once it was cut, everyone enjoyed a slice, the twins managed to get their faces covered in icing. About an hour later, everyone went back home apart from tom, gi, danny georgia, izzy, mine and harry’s parents and siblings who all went back to ours. All of us sat in the living room so harry could open the presents he received even the twins got small bits off of everyone so they didn't feel left out. We all chatted a bit more before everyone left and the 4 of us cuddled on the sofa together. ‘Did you have a good birthday?’ I asked harry. ‘Yes thank you.’ He said with a smile and kissed me sweetly. ‘Are you ok now luna?’ He asked her. ‘Yes papa.’ She told him before crawling onto his lap to hug and kiss him whilst isaac did the same to me then swapped so we got kisses and cuddles from both of them. Labyrinth came on and we all watched that, luna and isaac fell asleep half way through the film so we had to carry them up to bed once it had finished. Me and harry got into bed and i snuggled into his chest like always. ‘You’re old now haz.’ I laughed. ‘You’re not far off.’ He said, elbowing my ribs. I laughed at his antics. ‘What are we going to do about luna?’ I asked him. ‘I think just take her out of any situations she is scared in then in a few years when she's old enough to explain how she feels she can go to hypnotherapy or something. Unless of course she gets better by herself in time, but it will take time.’ He said. I nodded and closed my eyes to sleep as harry turned off the lamp on our bedside table. ‘Night dougs, love you.’ He whispered. ‘Night, love you.’ I replied and fell asleep, tomorrow was christmas eve, a day for binge watching every christmas film with the twins and setting up for the big day.


	45. Chapter 45

harry pov - ‘Daddy! Papa! Daddy! Papa!’ The twins came sprinting into our room at 6:30, jumping on our bed and shaking us making us wake up. ‘Santa’s eaten the cookies. He’s been!’ Luna said excitedly. This was their first christmas where they understood what it was properly, where they could get excited and wake us up at the crack of dawn. I grabbed my phone off of the bed side table and started recording them. ‘What day is it?’ I asked the twins, filming them. ‘Christmas!’ They both shouted. ‘And have you been naughty or nice?’ I questioned them. ‘Nice.’ They both said giggling. ‘I think you’ve both been really naughty.’ Dougie said to them and tickled them into oblivion. ‘No daddy. We’ve been good!’ Isaac said in hysterics. Dougie picked them both up and rested them on a hip each. I walked down the stairs backwards, recording them three of them walking down. I opened the living room door a tiny bit and peaked in. ‘No sorry. He hasn’t come.’ I teased. ‘Yes he has papa!’ Isaac said. I opened up the door wide, letting the twins see all of their presents, making them both gasp in amazement. Dougie put them down and they both ran over to the presents, one sofa was pilled high with presents wrapped in silver wrapping paper and the other sofa had gifts wrapped in gold wrapping paper. ‘I think the presents wrapped in silver are luna’s and the one’s in gold are isaac’s.’ Dougie told the twins. They both went over to their piles and began ripping the wrapping paper to each of their gifts. Isaac got a new drum kit, and luna got a ukulele. Isaac also got a football and football tops, something danny had gotten him into. Luna got ballet and tap shoe’s as well as leotards for dancing, she had been doing it pretty much since she could walk and loved it. They got a load of toys each everything from car’s to barbies. One of our favourite things to do together was cuddle with blankets so we got them a new disney blanket each. They finished opening all of their presents and asked me and doug to start opening all of their toys. ‘Wait there’s one more present. I saw it in the kitchen. Santa must have forgot to put it with your other gifts.’ Dougie said. I grabbed my phone again and pressed record, I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw the gift. Dougie bought in a large box with the lid wrapped separately and holes poked all around it. ‘A puppy!’ Luna shouted. Dougie lifted the king charles spaniel from the box and let the twins stroke our new pet. ‘What shall we call her guys?’ I asked them. ‘Aurora.’ Luna said, it was her favourite disney princess and the twins loved watching sleeping beauty together. ‘Isaac do you like that name.’ Dougie asked him. He nodded and dougie put aurora on the floor. ‘Be gentle.’ I told them, not wanting them to hurt the tiny puppy. We all went upstairs to get ready, knowing our guests would be arriving in about 3 hours. Once we were all ready, we went back downstairs so me and doug could open our presents. Dougie got me everything i wanted, some things i didn't even ask for, but i did the same for him. We just knew what each other wanted and we were willing to get it for each other, no matter the price. The twins were lying on the sofa and i put elf on for them they lay together, hugging and kissing aurora. When we went to choose aurora, the owner told us that her mum didn't want her so just left her, making her depressed so she didn't bark and just lay there. Her previous owner said that she had taken her to the vets and the best thing for her is to be in a family that will give her a lot of love and attention, to make her feel wanted again. We didn’t need much persuading to know we wanted her, she was the cutest one there and we knew that she would be an amazing addition to our amazing family. 

dougie pov - the door bell rang and i took our sleeping puppy off of luna’s chest so the twins could answer the door. ‘Uncle tom! Auntie gi!’ The twins squealed and jumped into there arms. ‘Hey, merry christmas guys.’ Tom said kissing their heads. ‘What did santa get you?’ Gi asked. ‘Nothing because they were so naughty.’ Tom teased and tickled them. ‘We show you!’ Isaac said. Tom and gi put the twins down and were dragged into our living room. ‘This is aurora.’ Luna said pointing to the puppy in arms. ‘You did not.’ Tom said laughing, i just nodded and laughed with him. ‘Harry i can’t believe you got a puppy.’ Tom said to him. ‘Santa bought it, we can’t give her back.’ He said. Gi was too busy stroking aurora to listen to what we were saying. ‘Here hold her.’ I said to gi, passing her our dog. She took her and sat on the sofa, looking at what else the twins got for christmas. ‘Are you going to give us a dance show later luna?’ Tom asked her. ‘Yeah, with you uncle tom!’ She answered seriously. ‘With me?’ He asked surprised. ‘Yep.’ she said laughing and running on the spot with all the excitement. ‘Do you want more presents?’ Gi asked. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ The twins said waiting to be presented with more presents. Tom bought in two huge bags both with at least 12 presents in. ‘Guys, that’s too much!’ Harry said, shocked at how much they spent on the twins. ‘Don’t be stupid harry.’ Tom said to him. They opened all of their presents and asked me and harry to open up the toy boxes. ‘Um what do you say to uncle tom and auntie gi first?’ I asked them. ‘Thank you!’ They both said, wrapping their arms tightly around them and giving them both sloppy kisses. They sat down to play with the toys when the bell rang again, this time it was danny and georgia and the same thing happened, they leapt onto them, dragged them into the living room, showed them aurora and they were spoilt with a lot of presents. ‘You’ve both spoilt them so much, there’s no need!’ I told them. ‘Yes there is. They’re our niece and nephew, they deserve to be spoilt.’ Danny said. I shook my head at them and laughed slightly. ‘Uncle danny can you teach me?’ Isaac asked, holding up his football. ‘Yeah, come on champ.’ Danny said before sweeping isaac off of his feet and carrying him into the back garden. I followed them out to watch them, it wasn't a very successful football lesson as it ended with danny chasing isaac around the garden and isaac laughing hysterically. Before long, our families came piling through the door, each of them giving us and the twins presents. Harry called everyone into the dining room for dinner and everyone sat around our large table, enjoying the food and praising harry for it. Once everyone had finished eating, we went into the living room so everyone could talk and be more sociable. The twins played with their toys and aurora was past around all of our guests, everyone loved her. 

harry pov - ‘uncle tom, come do ballet.’ Luna said to him, tugging on his arm. They sat in the middle of the living room doing good toes, naughty toes and pliés. Tom taught her 2nd position and luna showed him her fairy dance, making him copy her. ‘Uncle danny, you come dance.’ Luna said pulling him off of the sofa the three of them doing ballet together. ‘What about tap?’ Danny asked her. She nodded and put on her new tap shoes to show them what she can do. ‘Luna they won’t make a clip clop noise on the carpet.’ I told her. ‘Oh.’ She said innocently. ‘Quickly show uncle tom and uncle danny in the music room.’ I told her, not minding the wooden floor in there to be scuffed. With that, she dragged tom and danny into the music room with her and showed them how to tap. ‘Papa, can i put on a football top?’ Isaac asked me. ‘Yeah, go choose one of your new ones.’ I told him. He went and chose one then came running into the living room with his personalised manchester united one. I helped him slip it on and put a pair of black joggers on him. Danny and tom came back into the room with luna. ‘Papa, uncle tom said you’re the best ever at dancing.’ Luna said to me. I shot a look over at tom, who was laughing and i shook my head at him. ‘Yeah, i’ll show you tomorrow.’ I said, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead. ‘Uncle danny look!’ Isaac said showing off his new football top. ‘No not united.’ Danny said. ‘Why?’ He asked confused. ‘Danny leave him, he’s only two.’ Georgia said. ‘I’m only kidding mate. It’s so cool. Turn around.’ Danny said. Isaac did what danny asked and turned so he could read the back. ‘We’ll ‘ave to get you a bolton top!’ Danny said. ‘No! Manchester,’ Isaac said to danny, stomping his foot. ‘Rooney!’ Isaac shouted, running round the house, getting chased by danny. Dougie was in the kitchen tidying away some of the plates so we had less of a job in the morning when i slipped my arms around his waist, he spun around and looked into my eyes as a huge smile crept onto his face. He wrapped his arms around me and i kissed his head. ‘Merry christmas dougie.’ I said. ‘Merry christmas harry.’ He replied. I slowly leant down and gave him a soft kiss, i lifted him onto the island in the kitchen, still kissing each other, but a lot more passionately, our tongues battling for dominance. We pulled apart, realising we both needed air and both of us had smiles on our faces. 

dougie pov - me and harry ended up tidying everything to save us a job in the morning before going back into the living room to play board games. I got monopoly out for everyone to play, because there was so many of us, we had to play in teams of 2. ‘I’m on uncle danny’s and auntie georgia’s team!’ Isaac shouted, he ran and sat on danny’s lap. ‘I’m on uncle tom’s and auntie gi’s!’ Luna said excitably, jumping onto tom’s knee. Aurora was sat on my knee and i cuddled her whilst we played. A good few hours later the game ended and tom and gi won, like every year. ‘Daddy i’m tired.’ Isaac told me at 11:45. ‘Do you want to go up to bed?’ I asked him. He nodded sucking his thumb. Luna was already asleep on the sofa so i asked harry if he could bring luna up. We tucked the twins in and planted a kiss on their foreheads before turning off the light and returning to our guest. ‘Where’s izzy?’ My mum asked. ‘She’s away with her family this year, she comes home on the 29th though so we’re going out with her then.’ I explained. She nodded and went back to talk to harry’s mum. The night quickly turned into the early hours of the morning, at around 2am, everyone had left apart from tom, gi, danny and georgia who were staying the night. We stayed up for another hour having a laugh before all going to bed. Boxing day rolled around and for once, i was awake before the twins. It was probably because they had such a late night for them, they needed the rest. I went downstairs to make everyone breakfast, each of them coming through the kitchen door one at a time. Once we finished our fry up, we went into the living room and watched hook, all of us covered in blankets with cup of tea whilst the twins played with their toys and aurora as well as watching the movie. ‘Papa, dance!’ Luna said excitably jumping up and down with her arms in the air. ‘Thomas fletcher i should kill you.’ Harry joked. Harry lifted her up and started doing the cha cha cha with her around the living room. ‘My turn!’ Isaac called. Harry lifted him up and began dancing with him, making him giggle. ‘Papa and uncle tom dance.’ Luna clapped. Tom laughed before getting up and dancing with harry, both of them in hysterics whist gi filmed it on toms camera for his vlog. The 8 of us all sat down and watched star wars, mine and toms choice of course. Danny, georgia, tom and gi all left at about 3pm leaving the 4 of us us to cuddle together with aurora. ‘Did santa bring you everything you wanted?’ Harry asked them. They nodded enthusiastically and kissed aurora’s head. I smiled at harry and kissed him sweetly. ‘I don’t know how we’re going to top that next year.’ I whispered making him laugh a little. ‘We’ll think of something.’ He said, all of us cuddling together again.


	46. Chapter 46

dougie pov - it was saturday morning, luna hadn't been to dancing in a while and i was scared she wouldn't want to go back, but she did. I did her hair in two french braids, georgia taught me how to do them when we were on holiday. I dressed her in tights, a new leotard and tutu she got for christmas as well as packing her bag with ballet and tap shoes. I put on her black hoodie which had her dance school logo and name on the back in pink glitter. She ate her breakfast with isaac who was still in his pyjamas, playing with his cars figures. I was still in nothing but my joggers; luna started dancing in 30 minutes and it was a 20 minute journey. ‘Harry are you ready?’ I called upstairs. ‘Yeah, why?’ He asked. ‘Can you take luna dancing please.’ I shouted. ‘Yeah.’ He said running down the stairs. He kissed me and isaac goodbye before strapping luna into her carseat and driving to the dance studio.

harry pov - i took her into her dancing, being greeted by miss helen, her dance teacher. I helped her take off her trainers and put on her ballet shoes so her lesson could start. ‘I’ll see you later okay?’ I said, waving. She came running after me hugging onto my leg, crying hysterically. ‘Hey, come on.’ I said, crouching down to her level. ‘You go and dance.’ I tried to persuade her. She shook her head and carried on crying. I hugged her tight and kissed her temple, trying to comfort her and assure her everything was okay. I sat her back on the floor with her group and got up to walk away again. I hardly took 3 steps when she came running back to me with fresh tears running down her face. I picked her up and carried her outside the hall to calm her down. Every time i went to take her back into the hall she would cling onto me and start crying again. Her dance teacher came out to to talk to us and try and persuade luna to go back in and dance. ‘Do you want daddy to dance with you?’ She asked luna. ‘Daddy isn't here.’ Luna said confused. ‘Papa will come and dance with you yeah?’ I said. She nodded and i put her on the floor so she could walk. She still hung onto my leg as we were walking into the hall. Everyone was sat down doing good toes naughty toes and me and luna joined in with them, she still grabbed my arm, making sure i wasn't going anywhere. Once she had became less clingy and started enjoying herself a bit more, i went and sat down where i could watch her. It didn't take her long to realise i was gone and she came running back in tears. ‘No papa come back.’ She sobbed. I sat her on my knee and wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. ‘Do you want to go home?’ I asked her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Helen came outside again just to check how luna was. ‘She doesn't want to stay so i’m going to take her home.’ I told her. ‘Alright.’ She said sympathetically. ‘She does really love it, but she's been really clingy lately. We’ll try her again next week.’ I explained. ‘Okay, see you next week luna.’ She said with a smile. Luna gave her a wave as i carried her out of the building and drove back home. 

dougie pov - i spent the morning playing with isaac and teaching him how to stroke aurora gently when harry walked through the door with luna in his arms. ‘Why are you back?’ I asked him. ‘Luna really didn't want to stay.’ He told me and put her down. ‘Daddy.’ She cried and hugged me tight. ‘Hey, it’s okay.’ I said, rubbing her back. She pulled away and i wiped away her tears, she placed a quick kiss on my lips and sat on my knee. I taught her and isaac how to stroke aurora gently together, isaac boasting about he had already been taught before so knew what to do. ‘Shall papa take you upstairs and get you dressed?’ I asked her. She nodded and harry chased her up the stairs to get her ready. ‘Isaac go and ask luna what she wants to do today.’ I said to him. He ran upstairs and about a minute later came bumping down. ‘She wants to stay home.’ He told me. ‘Okay, shall we see if uncle danny, auntie georgia, uncle tom, auntie gi and auntie izzy want to come round for lunch?’ I asked him, making him nod with excitement. I texted each of them and everyone was up for it. Once everyone had arrived, danny played with the twins whilst we all ordered a burrito take away from deliveroo. Because luna was comfortable around all of us, she wasn't as clingy to me and harry but kept on hugging everyone and snuggling close to them. ‘What happened at dancing today then?’ Tom asked when she was perched on his knee. ‘I didn't want to do it.’ She told him. ‘Would you do it if i went to watch you next week?’ He wondered. Luna nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and kissed her forehead. ‘Auntie izzy, i can stroke aurora gently, watch.’ Isaac said to her and began stroking her. ‘So can i.’ Luna piped up and ran over to our puppy. ‘Okay sparkles go and wash your hands and eat your lunch now please.’ Harry said. Georgia and gi went into the kitchen to help them wash their hands then carried them back into the living room where we were all sitting. Once everyone had left, luna became really clingy to harry. He didn't mind of course, he loved it when she wanted to hug him all the time. The 4 of us spent the afternoon playing with figures, lego and drawing whilst peppa pig was playing in the background. Everything had been a bit hectic with christmas, so it was nice just having the afternoon as the 4 of us.


	47. Chapter 47

harry pov - we got the twins ready for a taster day at the nursery we wanted them to go to. It was a fun day where parents would bring their children to see what the nursery was like and if we wanted them to go there. The four of us got into the car and drove 15 minutes to the pre school. It looked incredible the building itself was modern but it still looked child friendly. We got out of the car and walked into the outside area. ‘Sand pit!’ Isaac said with excitement. ‘Hmm maybe not yet, we don't want you covered in sand.’ Dougie laughed before taking isaac to play with the play-doh. A little girl approached luna, making her hide behind my legs in shyness as one of the members of staff was walking towards me. ‘Go on, go and play.’ I encouraged her. She looked at me with worried eyes before i kissed her head. She gave me a smile and skipped off with her new friend. I was talking for a while and the woman told me about everything the nursery offers, i was worried about luna being without me or doug so kept looking over at her, making sure she was alright. I went back to the conversation when the whole playground was filled with a cry that i knew all to well. I quickly rushed over to luna and picked her up off of the tarmac floor. Both of her elbows were grazed and i could see a lump beginning to form on her head. ‘What happened sparkie?’ I asked her. ‘I-I got p-pushed over.’ She told me sniffling her tears back. A first aider came over to help and began to lead luna inside so she clean up the grazes and check nothing bad had happened to her head. ‘I want papa.’ She cried and ran back to me. ‘Okay, come on then.’ I said before picking her up and carrying her inside. 

dougie pov - i saw harry carry luna inside with grazed elbows so i decided to follow them in with isaac. We got to the fist aid area and isaac ran straight to luna so he could hug her after she saw she was crying. ‘Are you okay luna?’ He asked her. She nodded and he ran back to my reaching his arms in the air so i would pick him up. ‘What happened?’ I asked harry. ‘Someone pushed her over outside.’ He explained. ‘Why? What for?’ I wondered. ‘She didn't say, but she’ll be alright.’ He assured me. ‘Isaac how about you go and play for a bit until luna’s ready to play again.’ I said. He nodded and ran off to make friends. Luna was fine and before long she was back playing with everyone again. I was talking to one of the women who worked there about the nursery but kept flirting throughout our chat. She glanced down at my left hand, ‘Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were married.’ She said looking embarrassed just as harry walked up to us. ‘Yeah and gay.’ I told her as harry snaked his hand around my waist. ‘I really am sorry.’ She apologised again. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ I told her. She smiled and walked away. ‘What happened?’ Harry asked me. ‘She was flirting with me.’ I told him. ‘Hmm, but you’re all mine and i’m never letting you go again.’ He whispered to me. I smiled up at him and quickly kissed him on the lips. I saw isaac walking around on his own so i called him over. ‘Why are you by yourself?’ I asked him. His bottom lip began to shake and tears spilled from his eyes. ‘A-A boy s-shouted he didn't l-like me b-because i-i-i don't h-have a mummy.’ He told us. I could see harry getting angry and he clenched his hands into a fist. ‘Harry calm down.’ I whispered. ‘I can’t doug.’ He said. ‘I know, but try for me please.’ I pleaded. 

harry pov - i lifted isaac onto my knee and wiped his tears away. ‘Did you tell him you don't have a mummy?’ I asked him. He shook his head. I knew it would have been his parents and i wasn't going to have it. ‘It’s okay that you don't because you have me and daddy.’ I explained. ‘And you’re the bestest ever!’ He said and wrapped his arms around my neck. I quickly kissed his cheek and luna ran over to us. I passed isaac to dougie and took luna’s hand. ‘Do you know why you got pushed over earlier princess?’ I asked her. She nodded, ‘because i don’t have a mummy.’ She told me. ‘Show me what little boy it was please.’ I said. She lead me over to him and he was with his dad who was getting his son ready to leave. ‘Excuse me, do you have a problem?’ I asked him. ‘No why?’ He grunted. ‘Well first your son pushes my daughter over because she doesn't have a mum and then he shouts at my son that he doesn't like him because he doesn't have a mum.’ I stated calmly. ‘Well yeah i told him to. I don’t want two fags bringing their kids here because they both think it’s right for a boy to kiss a boy and it’s not it’s wrong.’ He shouted as a member of staff walked over. ‘Is everything okay here?’ She asked. ‘No it isn’t i don’t want him to bring his kids here because he’s a homo.’ He told her. ‘I’m awfully sorry sir, but I'm afraid that your son will not be able to attend our nursery. Homophobic behaviour will not be tolerated.’ She told him. ‘That’s great, i wouldn't send him here if that faggots kids are allowed in.’ He said before walking out. I picked luna up and kissed her forehead. ‘Papa, whats a faggot?’ She asked. ‘Don’t say that word please.’ I told her. ‘Sorry.’ She said and covered her mouth. ‘I’m awfully sorry about that would you still consider bringing luna and isaac here?’ She asked. ‘It’s no problem. After what happened we weren’t going to, but if he’s gone then i would love for them to come here.’ I told her. ‘That’s excellent.’ She said with a smile. ‘Do you like it here luna?’ I asked her and she nodded as we were walking over to dougie and isaac. ‘What happened?’ He asked. I explained everything and dougie’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Isaac do you still want to come here now that nasty boy is gone?’ I asked him, making him nod with a huge grin. We went through to the reception to sign both of them up and put them on the waiting list. Because we put their entries in early a spot was pretty much guaranteed. We got different parents numbers because he twins had made friends with their children and something tells me that this years birthday party is going to be really hectic.


	48. Chapter 48

dougie pov - it had been a while since harry and i had been on a date, we don't really know why, we just haven't had the time with us going on tour again soon and stuff. I had already asked danny and georgia if they'd look after the twins and aurora and they both agreed. Aurora didn't need a lot of attention as she would normally be asleep by 7. It was weird even though she was a dog she still had her own routine. After the incident at the nursery the last week, isaac had been really clingy and didn't trust anyone. The doorbell rang and harry and luna went and let danny and georgia in. 'Daddy why are uncle danny and auntie georgia here?' He asked me. 'I told you sparkie. Me and papa are going out for bit okay?' I told him. 'Y-you leave me?' He asked, eyes getting watery and bottom lip trembling. 'Hey, look at me.' I said and met my gaze with his. 'Daddy and papa will put you to bed and you won't even know we're gone!' I tried to reason with him. 'Don't go!' He wailed. I sighed, knowing that this would happen. I picked him up and rested him on my hip before taking him downstairs and greeted danny and georgia. 'What's the matter isaac?' Danny asked him. 'I don't want daddy and papa to go.' He told him. 'It's alright, they'll be back before you know it.' Danny reassured him. Isaac nodded and smiled a little. Me and harry took luna and isaac back upstairs to get them ready for bed before running back down the stairs to hug and kiss danny and georgia goodnight. Harry read the twins a bedtime story and before long, both of them were sound asleep. We crept out of their bedroom and set off to our date. 'They're sound asleep.' Harry told them. 'Just give us a ring if anything happens.' I said. The two of them nodded and we locked the front door, leaving the spare key on the cabinet in the hall.

danny pov - me and georgia were downstairs watching tv when we heard a whimper come from upstairs followed by one a lot louder. Both of us went up and into he twins bedroom to see isaac in hysterics and luna slowly waking up from the commotion. I went over to isaac and pulled him onto my knee, trying to soothe him. 'No! Daddy! Papa!' He yelled. 'Hey, it's okay. Shh. Isaac please calm down.' I tried my hardest to get him to calm down, but he was distraught. Luna was delirious so georgia sat with her, trying to get her back to sleep so she didn't see isaac in such a state. 'Uncle danny no! I want daddy and papa.' He sobbed. 'They'll be back soon buddy, i promise.' I tried to assure him. 'Did you have a bad dream?' I asked him. He sniffed and nodded. 'It was a scary dream uncle danny.' He said, crying again. 'It's okay. It wasn't real. You're safe.' I told him and kissed his head. Suddenly, he gasped and his breathing got faster. 'I-I'm sorry uncle danny. I didn't mean it!' He said in a hurry. 'What are you sorry about mate?' I asked him. 'Sorry, please i'm sorry.' He sobbed. By this point, georgia had taken luna down stairs so she could sleep cuddled up to her. Georgia hated seeing either one of the twins so devastated. 'You need to tell me why you're sorry isaac otherwise i can't help you.' I said, wanting to know why he was apologising so frantically. 'I-I'm wet. Sorry. I want papa and daddy!' He cried. 'It's okay matey, accidents happen. Shall we get you changed?' I suggested. 'No i want daddy and papa!' He said again before wriggling out of my arms and running into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Shit. I had to ring haz, it wasn't fair on isaac, they were all he wanted.

harry pov - dougie and i had just finished the film and were on our way to get ice cream when my phone rang with danny's name flashing on the screen, i automatically knew something bad had happened. 'Everything okay?' I asked danny. 'Where's the key for your bathroom door?' He asked sounding flustered. 'I don't know, why? What's happened?' I said frantically. 'Isaac had a nightmare and an accident, i tried to change him but all he wants is you and doug. I tried to soothe him but he wriggled out of my arms, ran into the bathroom and locked the door.' He explained. 'Who taught him how to lock a door?!' I said, becoming anxious. Dougie narrowed his eyebrows at me and we quickly made our way back to the car. 'Right, we'll be 5 minutes.' I told him and hung up. I explained to doug what had happened on the journey home and before long we pulled up on our drive. We heard isaac's cries as we got into the house and i ran straight up the stairs as dougie searched for the key to unlock the door. 'Isaac, it's papa can you open the door for me please?' I asked. I didn't hear any movement, just the same sobs coming from the same distance. 'Papa! Papa!' He screamed. My heart was breaking i just wanted to hold my little boy. 'Found that key yet dougs?' I shouted downstairs. 'Working on it.' He shouted back. 'Isaac can you listen to papa and please try your absolute hardest to stop crying?' I begged. 'Found it!' Dougie yelled and ran up the stairs before unlocking the door in a hurry. We didn't want to scare him so slowly opened the door and the cries stopped. 'Isaac?' I asked. 'Papa.' He cried. I went in and lifted him up letting him cling to my neck and cry into my shoulder. 'What happened sparkie?' I asked him. He didn't answer just carried on crying. He was covered in sweat, his pyjamas clinging to his body and hair stuck to his face. The bathroom smelled of sick, i presume he made himself throw up from all the crying. 'Shh, it's okay we're home now. Papa's going to run you a bath okay.' I told him. 'Put him in your bath and i'll clean this one.' Danny said. 'Dan, don't be stupid. Go down stairs and chill out, i'll sort this in a bit.' I told him. He smiled at me and went back down the stairs. Dougie cleaned up isaac's sick whilst i was giving him a bath which was slightly colder than normal to help him cool down a bit.

dougie pov - once i had finished cleaning up the sick, i went into our bathroom to see isaac with dried tears staining his cheeks and he looked up at me. 'Daddy.' He said and reached his arms up. I lifted him out of his bath, not minding that he was naked and dripping wet, i just wanted to hold him close to me. 'Cold.' Isaac said. 'You're cold?' I asked, slightly confused if that's what he said. He nodded against my chest. Harry came over and wrapped him in a towel making sure he was as warm as he could be. After cuddling him for a few more minutes, i dried him off properly and put a new pair of pull up nappies on him. 'What pyjama's do you want on?' I asked him. 'Batman.' He said in barely a whisper. I put his clean pyjamas on and hugged him tight again. 'Daddy, kiss.' He said. I pulled away from our hug and he kissed my lips sweetly. I picked him up and carried him downstairs into the living room where everyone was sitting and luna was still sound asleep. 'Guys i'm so sorry.' Danny said, clearly beating himself up over the whole situation. 'Dan it's fine. He's really not been right after that boy said he didn't like him because he didn't have a mum. It's annoying because he was becoming a lot less clingy, but now it's like we're back to square one.' Harry explained and danny gave a sympathetic smile. 'What was luna doing throughout everything?' I asked. 'She was stirring when it all began so i brought her down here. She stayed awake for a bit, but was still quite delirious so i put peppa pig on for her and she fell asleep pretty fast after that and i've been down here cuddling her since.' Georgia told us. 'Thanks guys. It must have been really hard for you to deal with that and we really appreciate it.' Harry told them. 'Don't worry. Honestly, i'd do it again in a heartbeat, i just wish i could calm him down.' Danny confessed. 'Actually someone has something to say to you.' I said to danny and lifted isaac off of my knee. He ran over to danny and hugged him tight. 'I'm sorry for shouting at you uncle danny.' Isaac said. 'It's okay mate. Are you okay now?' Danny asked him. Isaac nodded and smiled before running over to harry and getting comfy on his knee, cuddling into his chest. We spent a while talking to danny and georgia and it didn't take long for isaac to go back off to sleep. At about 12 we said by to danny and georgia at the door and turned around to see isaac standing in the doorway. 'Sleep in your bed?' He asked. 'Sure thing sparkie.' I said before picking him up. 'And luna?' He said. 'Yes luna can sleep with us as well.' I told him whilst carrying him up to bed, harry following behind us with a sleeping luna in his arms.


End file.
